To Begin Again Part 1
by wytygr
Summary: This takes place instead of GT. It is an A/U. There are and will be several couples made. It starts off with the Z Warriors getting together to be fitted for tuxedoes for one of their own's wedding. There is Hetro, Yuri and Yaoi. This is not for children,
1. The Trip Has Only Begun

To Begin Again, Part 1: The Trip Has Only Begun

  


Introduction and brief history:

This story starts twenty-two years after the end of the Buu Saga.

Bura was born a year right after the Buu Saga and Pan a year later.

Five years after Pan was born Videl (a Satan City Police Department Sergeant) died in the line of duty along with her partner, Erasa.

The GT Series did not happen.

It is based in an Alternate Universe. And on why I think Vegeta has such a big head (cough).

  


Warning: There will be hetro, yaoi and yuri involved and some OOC-ness. I might post the hard-core lemon chapters on another site or maybe by request email them to readers with proof of being old enough to read them.

  


Disclaimer: These characters are not of my creation; I am using them for the purposes of my imagination. They belong to Akira Toriyama. The original characters are mine.

  


Rated: R. The story will have humor, romance, swearing, some science and a pinch of hentai. Just an all around general good fic. Hope you all enjoy!

  


Pairings: Some are already established and some are in the making. Just read and find out.

  


Just a side note: It's going to be long. I don't want my first piece of fan-fiction to be posted a PWP (pornography without plot). And one more thing. Reviews criticizing my work is OK, but not other reviewers.

  


*Vegeta's Capsule House*

Vegeta stepped through the front door of his private house on the compound of Capsule Corporation on a Friday afternoon. The prince was wearing an expensive tailored suit. Made of the finest woven wool the color of charcoal. His shirt was made of silk and the color of dove grey. He never wore a tie. He hated those things. Always thought he was being choked or he felt it could be used by an enemy as a choking device. Always thinking as a warrior. Even when it came to his wardrobe.

  


When Bulma had gotten ill from heart complications she became unable to run her family's business. Having been raised to be the ruler of his home planet he was able to take over the seat of CEO (chief executive officer) of C.C. for the past three years. Thankfully she was able to pull through and was now back to creating ingenious devices to make living on Earth easier.

  


But their relationship had taken a drastic change. Years of arguing and fighting had taken it's toll on the two. They had decided it would be best for their two children, Trunks and Bura; also, for themselves to end their marriage. So he and Bulma had gotten a divorce. Oddly enough, their old friendship was renewed and they got along better now than they ever did while married.

  


He set his black leather briefcase down on a stand in the entry hallway. The smells coming from the kitchen confirmed that the food prep robots were working on his noon meal. He always came home for two hours to eat and then train in the gravity room.

  


When dealing with clients and scientist he found he could concentrate more at training and vise versa. Keeping a multi-billion dollar company running helped him to focus his mind on even the smallest detail. He realized that was one of the reasons he ended up in a relationship with Bulma to begin with. She challenged his mind with her own. But that was over; now she was involved with someone new. Wonder of all wonders it was the green bean. Piccolo.

  


Two weeks ago on a Monday at the beginning of July they sat down with him at his office in the Capsule Corp. office building. He could tell that there was something going on between the two, just by their scent. What he wasn't prepared for was the news that they were engaged to be wed. He couldn't believe his own reaction after their talk. He was glad for them and even offered to buy the tuxes for the groom's party. He had to admit that the looks on their faces were priceless.

  


So began the long preparation for the wedding. In seven days all the guys from the Z team were to gather at C.C. to go and get fitted for their tuxedos. He had to make a mental note to have his son Trunks remind his "best friend" Goten to get his father from the desert village where he was training Uub the reincarnated form of Buu. He paused as he thought about Kakarot. His rival. And perhaps the only person he thought could understand him in this whole accursed universe.

  


Soon before he went out to the desert to train the powerful being his wife, ChiChi asked him for a divorce. She couldn't take the stress of wondering if he'd ever come home or back at all any more and she felt that it would be best for the two of them to start new lives apart. Goku agreed with her. He too felt it was time for a change and gave his wife her divorce. Luckily for him; his children were not too upset by the news. His sons, Gohan and Goten would go out to visit him. When they could. As well as young Pan, his granddaughter, Gohan's offspring.

  


Vegeta couldn't quite believe all that had changed in his life since he set foot on Earth all those years ago. Looking back at the events in the past he came to realize over the years since Majin Buu that most of those changes were the cause of Kakarot. In one from or another the kind Earth raised Saiyajin had opened the Prince's closed stone heart. He knew deep down in what little soul he had left that the reason he never fully took Bulma as a true mate was because of Kakarot.

  


Whenever he thought of the younger man, his blood surged through his veins. It used be out of hate; now he knew the truth of his secret heart. He loved him. And he could never have him. Not with a tainted soul. One look into the blackened depths and Kakarot would never want to be near him again. Such a pure spirit should never be soiled by such a condemned soul. It hurt to much sometimes be around the younger Saiyajin. To see that bright smile and to know that he did not deserve to be the recipient. Even though he was the last true prince of his people; Kakarot was the more noble of the two.

  


Sighing with that last thought; Vegeta made his way up to his sparse bedroom to change into his training suit. He now had a lot of frustration to work off. He decided to put the gravity up to level 1050. If it didn't kill him then maybe it would clear his mind of internal strife.

*Goku Training Uub*

A stray energy blast careened with a steep cliff and destroyed half the craggy surface of the mountain. A tall black haired man looked behind him at the tumbling rocks and then turned his head around to smile at the teenaged boy he trained. For the past seven years he stayed out in the desert training the one time evil Buu's reincarnated spirit. He hoped with his guidance the young man would become a savior of the world and not the menace his once was.

  


In all those years Goku did have his moments of depression in private. Thoughts of one pointy haired warrior always came to mind in the night's quiet stillness. They were there during his marriage to the Ox Princess ChiChi. He always felt guilty for having never been able to fall in love with his wife when he had instantly fallen in love with a man who had come to destroy the people and planet he loved. He did love her greatly but he never felt that jolt that went through his body when he and Vegeta started their battle all those years ago. Memories of the Saiyajin Prince's hair blowing in the wind yet able to defy gravity all the same and of his confident, arrogant smirk upon soft red lips still sent his heart pumping to a rhythm he had never known existed till that moment.

  


He remembered his thoughts at that moment so clearly 'Is this what has been missing in my life for all these years? Why don't I get this way around Chi Chi? I know I love her. But why do I not feel the sweat on my palms or the butterflies in my stomach like I'm supposed to? Bulma said that's what people feel when they fall in love. Maybe it's the fight, the excitement of the challenge for this battle? It can't be that the man before me has captured my heart, could it?'

  


Bringing his wayward thoughts back to the present; Goku decided it was time for a small brake from their destructive training. "Hey Uub! I think it's getting close to dinner time! Let's stop for now and wash up before we eat." Goku patted away some dirt from his now torn blue and orange gi. His student wore an identical training outfit. 

  


The youth agreed to his sensai's idea. "Sure sounds good to me, Goku." Uub then levitated from the ground and started heading back to his village. Goku sighed before following.

  


The evening meal cleanup was just getting finished when the two warriors felt a powerful but familiar ki signature. "Is that your son Goten, sensai?" Uub asked with a raised brow at the tall man staring into the distance where the life energy signature was coming from. Both now wore clean gis.

  


"Yes it is. He must be coming out for a visit. He missed dinner though. Oh well. We can always get something later to eat." Then a small chuckle emitted from his softly smiling mouth. Goku was wondering why his youngest son had a fidgety edge to his ki.

  


Soon they could see the small figure fast approaching the small desert village. In just a few minutes after spotting him, Goten landed just five feet before his father. He had on a black tank and old blue jeans with black high top sneakers. "Dad! It's so good to see you! I've missed you. Gohan has too!" He exclaimed to his father before giving him an exuberant hug. When their hug was over he nodded his head in greeting to Uub.

  


Goku gave his usual laugh at his son. "Well I missed you both, too. How is everything?"

  


"It's great that you asked that, dad. I've got some awesome news! Vegeta says to show up this coming Thursday in Satan City at Macabee's Fine Suits* to be fitted for a tuxedo for Bulma's wedding two months later. Sorry I can't stay longer, but mom wants me to meet this man she met while volunteering at the Satan Memorial Hospital. Bye Dad! I love you!" With those quick words the hyper young man was soon flying off into the air back in the direction he came.

  


Blinking his eyes in wonderment, Uub looked over at Goku to see that his softly tanned face had gone pale. He thought that his teacher was upset at his son's sudden departure. "Well, it's Sunday. So you've got another four days till then." But his teacher didn't hear him.

  


Goku couldn't believe what he had just heard. 'Did his son just say that Bulma was getting remarried? And Vegeta wants him to show up for a fitting at the tailor he knew did his clothes? Oh my Kami! Does that mean they are getting back together?' Goku thought in distress. He knew that after Bulma had her heart attack that her doctor wanted her to make her life less stressful. Her taking care of Capsole Corporation as it's president, still trying to find time to work on scientific projects, having a husband like Vegeta, and their children had risen her blood pressure to dangerous levels until it finally came to a head when Bura found her mother laying on her lab's floor with a faint pulse. When Bulma had recovered she had a long talk with her husband.

  


They had soon after filed for a divorce stating unreconcilable differences. And now they're marrying again. 'It must have been all that time they spent together on C.C. business that had to have brought them back together, but when I would go to spare with Vegeta on every third Saturday he never made it sound like they were getting involved again. Oh God! They can't be! I can't be apart of this! Not when I love him so much. How can I stand there watching them exchange vows when I feel this way?' The pain that sliced through Goku's chest at those thoughts caused a worse ache than when he had suffered from that heart virus. A soft whimper of agony escaped his slightly parted lips. Before Uub could ask him if he was alright Goku used his Instant Transmission Technique to teleport himself into the mountains where he grew up.

  


*Going To The Tailor's*

A Thursday morning at 10:30 am on a cool July day a large group of men walked into the well known tailor shop of Andrew Macabee. Leading the procession was a regular customer of shorter height than most of the others; though it was clear that he had a broad muscular build. Women walking by took notice and some men took covert glances at the man leading the others 

into the shop.

  


They saw a man with jet black flame styled hair that framed a tan skinned angular face like a heart. A strong widow's peek pointed downward just a few inches above his eyes. He was wearing white jeans and a natural colored Irish wool cable knit sweater along with black Wolverine Dual Hiking** boots.

  


Following right behind Vegeta was a tall green man dressed in a long white cape and turban along with a purple martial artist training suit. Behind Piccolo followed Krillin in black dress slacks, a chambray button shirt and black loafers. Then Yamcha in khaki pants, a cream polo shirt and brown loafers. Tien and Chaotzu were in their customary clothes.

  


Gohan was wearing a dark blue suit with white dress shirt and black shoes; earlier he had taken off his navy blue and red pin-striped tie. Side-by-side walked in Trunks and Goten. They both wore black jeans. Trunks had on a misty blue ribbed crew neck tee and black high top sneakers. Goten wore a hunter green ribbed polo and black shoes.

  


They were expecting Goku to arrive any minute. As Vegeta went to a sales clerk in the center of the store to get the tailor as the others began to browse through racks of clothes. They saw garments well made of close-knit material and strong, fine stitching. Realizing Vegeta's good taste; they began to pick out some clothing to purchase.

  


A few minutes later Vegeta came back to the others with a middle aged tall thin man following right behind him. Andrew Macabee was excited to be the exclusive fitter of the groom's party for Bulma Briefs' wedding. "Hello, Gentlemen. I am Andrew Macabee and I'm pleased to be of service. May the groom come with me please?"

  


To the shock of the tailor Piccolo stepped forward and introduced himself. "Piccolo, and I'm the groom." Short and to the point. When Macabee regained his composure he gestured for him to follow. They walked to the fitting rooms in back. Vegeta went to a display of catalogs. The others began to wonder were Goku was.

  


Yamcha asked Goten, "Did you tell Goku to show up today?"

  


Goten said, "Yeah."

"What time did you tell dad?" Gohan joined in the conversation with a question.

  


"What time? OOPS! I forgot that!" Goten sheepishly replied.

  


The others groaned. Forgetfulness obviously ran in the family. Vegeta was listening to them talk. So he sent Gohan to get his father. Since he was the only one of the Son men that didn't forget things.

  


"Sorry guys. That was the night my mom wanted to introduce her new doctor boyfriend to us." Goten said to the group of men.

  


"Don't worry about it, Goten." Gohan told his brother before heading towards the village where their father was.

  


Trunks reassured his secret lover by draping an arm around his shoulder. "It's okay, Goten. I know when you're nervous and excited you sometimes forget things." He leaned in to whisper for his lover's ears only, "Like the Capsule Corporation conference board room door you left open yesterday for instance." Then with a leering wink at his blushing lover; Trunks walked over to Krillin and talked some more about the pending wedding with the short man. Trunks had taken over the seat as President of C.C. from his mother. And Goten now was head of the company's Public Relations department.

  


No one else heard the conspiratorial statement except Vegeta. He had known for some time those two were involved in a relationship. The look on Kakarot's youngest son's face let him further know just how serious it was for the young man. Goten was definitely in love with his son. Through a strong parental bond with Trunks; Vegeta also knew his son felt the same.

  


Several minutes went by before the tailor sent out an assistant to ask for the best man. Vegeta knew that Gohan would be the Namek's best man for the wedding. Telling the assistant that he was on an errand; Vegeta suggested that the others take turns to get their measurements done.

  


Just then Piccolo walked out to where the other men were. They informed him that Gohan had to leave to get Goku. Goten further explained he forgot to tell his dad the time to show up.

  


The assistant looked at a list of the men's names. He called for Yamcha to follow him to the back. Trunks noticed an empty side changing room and gestured for Goten to go in. Taking some clothes, Goten walked over to the nook. A few minutes later when the others were looking at a tuxedo in a catalog Trunks snuck into the booth where his lover was.

  


*Secret Love*

Goten wrapped his arms around his beloved's neck as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Trunks began to unbutton his lover's shirt.

  


With a lick at Goten's throat his whispered, "Do you remember what I did to you in the board room yesterday? Do you want me to do that again?" Trunks then pulled the shirt off Goten.

  


The memory of Trunks' masterful tongue and mouth on his penis left Goten with an aching groin. "Oh yes, Trunks. Touch me, koi. Please." He whimpered.

  


With an other lick at his strong neck, Trunks then kissed and nipped his way down to Goten's nipples. Gentle nips and soft swirls of a skilled tongue brought a low moan out of his lover's lips.

Trunks placed a hand over Goten's mouth so the others wouldn't hear his moans.

  


Goten took his shirt and stuffed it in his mouth to muffle his noises. Trunks worked wonders on his body again with his mouth. His lover began to go lower on his torso. He could feel the tip of a hot moist tongue dip into his naval. Goten's jeans were getting tight as Trunks nibbled at an ab.

  


Trunks couldn't wait any longer to take his love's member into his mouth. He undid the fly and worked the jeans down to strong thighs. Taking the cotton briefs in hand he lowered them till he had access to a hard piece of musky candy. Trunks kissed the base and along the length to the bulbous end. There was a drip of milky white liquid at the tip. A hungry tongue lapped it up before the head was taken into a hot mouth. Sucks and licks greeted the pink end.

  


Goten could barely restrain his moans. All these years they've been lovers and every time still felt like the first. He remembered their first time together as if it was just hours ago. While Trunks began to take more of him inside his mouth Goten thought back to the camping trip they took together just before college. A trip that ended in them becoming secret lovers.

  


They had gone into the mountains were Dr. Jero's lab had been. They wanted to take a look at a part of the Z warrior's history. Together they had moved a lot of damage out of the way into the underground facility. With flashlights and a careful eye at their surroundings they had gone in. Dust and dirt was everywhere that they shone the beams on. Broken pieces of glass and metal were littered all about the floor. Rocks and debris had made it a dangerous trek.

  


Goten had been stepping around a glass tank when he stepped upon a rock the wrong way. He fell down with a slightly twisted ankle. Within a second Trunks was by his side helping him to his feet. When he tried walking; it hurt too much. So, Trunks had taken him in his arms and flown them out. His cheeks were a bright red at being in his secret crush's arms. Thankfully Trunks hadn't noticed. He was too unsure of how his best friend would take the news that he was in love with him.

  


Trunks had been so careful with him. He had set him down by their camp fire on a sitting log. He took out a towel and wrapped it around an ice pack. Then put that on his ankle as he felt for any broken bones. The feel of Trunk's hands so soft and caressing his skin made a shudder go up his spine.

  


At the movement Trunks had looked up to see if he had hurt him. But what he saw made him catch his breath. The look on Goten's face was so seductive. Pink patches were on his cheeks and his eyes were lidded. The pupils were dilated to the size of dimes. Soon short breaths panted past slightly parted lips. Trunks could think of only one thing to do. That was to kiss his best friend.

  


Goten gasped at Trunks' sudden kiss. His crush pulled back to see if he had misread the signs on his face. He wasn't wrong as Goten showed his feelings by kissing him back.

  


"Goten?" Trunks had inquired. He had suddenly become timid.

  


"Yes, Trunks. I... I want you. I have for a long time now." Goten reassured that his best friend's intentions were welcomed.

  


With a moan Trunks kissed his lips with desperate passion. That was the start of their new relationship.

  


His penis fully sheathed inside a hot mouth brought Goten back to the present with a sigh. He looked down to see his lover's lavender haired head bobbing at his thighs. One hand was holding his shirt over his mouth. He took the other and placed it gently on the back of Trunks' head. His fingers threaded through the fine soft hair as he could feel an orgasm coming.

  


A scream of climax was muffled by the shirt as Trunks drank down his koi's tangy semen. He kissed his way back up to Goten's chin. He pulled the shirt away to kiss parted lips. Their tongues met in a game they have perfected with years of practice.

  


Goten grabbed at the bottom of Trunks' shirt. He pulled it off the perfect body of his lover and began to kiss at a tanned neck. He couldn't figure out his fascination of the corded neck. He just loved to kiss and nibble at it.

  


Impatience made Trunks halt Goten's kisses. He wanted to be inside his lover now. He took the other's pants and briefs completely off. Then he undid his own button fly jeans and shoved them down to his knees. With a kiss he spun Goten around and started to nip down the muscular back till he reached the perfectly shaped posterior. He licked at the swollen lump that was left of the removed tail. Trunks put two of his fingers in his mouth to coat them well with saliva. Taking his wet fingers; he then dipped them into the puckered anal opening. Trunks started to suck at the tail bump.

  


Goten had to put his shirt back in his mouth. The sweet torture Trunks was invoking in his body had him quaking to its very ends. The tips of his toes curled as two digits stroked at his prostate. The sucking motion stopped as a hot tongue licked its way up to the middle of his back. As a hard length slowly entered his ass; a mouth bit down on the flesh at his shoulder blade's center.

  


Trunks placed his lover's knees on the changing room's bench. He then wrapped Goten's legs around his so the calves were resting on the backs of his knees and so the feet crossed. He then brought out a condom to place it on Goten's now stiff member so they wouldn't leave a mess in the room. Goten braced his hands on the mirrored wall.

  


When Trunks was satisfied with his preparations; he began to set a rhythm with his thrusting hips.

*Ok, Not So Secret*

Out in the store's show room the other men were busy browsing. Only two had noticed the other's disappearance. Vegeta and Piccolo.

  


With his keen Namekian hearing Piccolo was able to pick up the sensual sounds coming from a corner changing room. Somehow he wasn't surprised. He knew that Bulma would be alright with her eldest child's choice of love interest. She always wanted all of them to be happy. What he was worried about though was how the others would react. On Earth it was a bit taboo for that kind of a relationship.

  


The taboo unfortunately stemming from religious beliefs. And him being the former Kami, he had no problem with it. He figured it was mostly human insecurity that made it forbidden. Wasn't it supposed to be who you fell in love with that mattered? Not the sex of your partner. That love was blind to race, religion, creed, gender and species? Sometimes he was as clueless of human behavior as Vegeta. He understood the man's intense dislike of the species at times.

  


But he was grateful for finding someone like Bulma. The open-minded genius was the best thing to ever happen to him; other than his friendship with Gohan. Thoughts of the blue haired beauty evaded his mind as he was looking through a catalog.

  


When she had asked him to help her create a warning detection system for Earth against any outside invading force a year ago, Piccolo had no idea it would turn into them falling for each other. They had spent months working on the guidance and artificial intelligent systems of the American football field sized disc. It not only would detect alien ships but also asteroids, meteorites and comets that may be on a destructive path to Earth.

  


Now it was set in an orbiting path around the blue life filled orb. They had also programmed it to avoid any other satellites and also the lookout.

  


Piccolo had asked her why she didn't just go to Vegeta to help her with the design since he spent more time in space then all the Z-warriors put together. Bulma said he would not even bother since "Kakarot and I are able to defend the planet just fine without any help from some baka human machine." They both shared a smile after Bulma had quoted the prince's words.

  


With alot of reasoning Bulma had convinced him to help her. Stating who better to set up a defensive detection system for Earth other than the former Kami. What he at first thought was brown-nosing turned out to be her actual feelings. More flattered than he supposed was safe he agreed to assist her.

  


Piccolo had always known she was the most intelligent woman on the planet. He just didn't realize how much until they worked on the project. 

  


And now here he was going through page after boring page of a catalog filled with young good looking men posing in suits and tuxedos. 'Do men really stand around like that? I've never seen Vegeta act like this in one of his suits for Capsule Corp. business.' He unfortunately came across a few hideous designs.

  


One looked like it was from the seventies. Pale blue with ruffled shirt and a ridiculous bow tie. 'You've got to be kidding me! Who in the hell would wear that?'He also saw a brown velvet suit with a cranberry cummerbund. 'What the freaking hell? What is a cummerbund? Oh, that's what it is! Well no freaking way!' Another nasty suit destroyed a few more brain cells a few pages later. A white suit. All white with a pale blue long tie. 'You're kidding me right? I don't want to look like a Ken® doll! Vegeta is this some kind of a joke? I'll fucking kill you if it is!'

  


Bulma had insisted he go and pick out a suit with the others. Stating that he having the perfect tux for their wedding would mean a great deal to her. Bulma didn't want him to fashion himself with a mentally created suit. That Piccolo having a suit made just for him, and not by him, would make the day all the more special.

  


"Please, Piccolo," she had argued. "You never go and get anything for yourself. At least get a suit made for you by a tailor for our wedding. It would mean so much to me. I'm getting a beautiful new gown for the wedding made. You should get a tux made, too. Please go with the guys and pick one out. For me?" 

  


Luckily he found a few that looked ok. One was a classic style of tuxedo. The kind you see worn on a red carpet. Then a few of the newer hip styles that looked good. Like what Samuel L. Jackson**** had worn to an award show awhile back. He also found a really nice one that looked like an old style from a hundred years ago. Something out of an old movie he once saw with Bulma. Piccolo busily kept looking through catalogs as his friends looked at all the clothes or were being measured by the tailor.

  


Soon Krillin was coming out from the back as he said they wanted Tein next. The tall tri-clops headed to the back as Chaotzu levitated and continued to browse through racks of shirts. The diminutive emperor would be the last one to get his measurements done before Gohan came back with Goku.

  
  


§Author Notes§

*: If there is a tailor by the name of Macabee; sorry, had no idea. I just thought it was a cool name.

  


**: Got my brother a pair of these for Christmas. He loves them. So, I decided to dress Vegeta in a pair.

  


***: Ken is a registered trademark of the Mattel Inc. Toy company. I have a groom's suit for one of my old dolls that's completely white. I think the tie was a pale blue. I also think the brown velvet one was on another doll from the like. It might have been Todd. I can't remember who he was supposed to marry. I'm sure some of you recall them and know what I'm talking about.

  


****: He is so damn sexy! Especially when he is completely bald. Like in "Shaft". He would make a great Piccolo in the movie! (Hint, hint)

  


Speaking of the movie... I hope to God all the characters aren't played by Caucasians. Please have at least three of Asian descent. Might I suggest the two main characters from a great movie. It's Chinese. The title in English is "Storm Riders". I've seen it on Showtime a few times. The guy that played "Whispering Wind" would be a great Goku. And the one who played "Cloud" is the perfect Vegeta. I really don't think who I've heard that might be playing his role fits. Oh yeah! And the woman that plays the main female role would be great for ChiChi. She has the looks and style of her. Just some fan's suggestions to Hollywood before they screw up the movie!

Warwick Davis would be cool as Chaotzu! Don't be mad at me! I happen to be white, ok!

  


I know, I know. Maybe too soon for a little twist of lemon. That is not as hardcore as the ones I've already written for the story. Believe me. I'm talking big time citrus. Like the size of a grapefruit. 10 full pages! Review if you want. You don't have to.

  


♡ ✯ ✌ ☺


	2. A Friendly Day Out

To Begin Again, Part 2: Just A Friendly Day Out

Disclaimer: I am not Akira Toriyama. So that means I don't own Dragonball Z!

*Desert Village Home Of Uub*

Meanwhile; Gohan is flying out to the village where his father has been training Uub. When he gets there, he can't find his dad anywhere. Gohan starts to look around the village to find someone who might be able to help him. He soon finds Uub. They begin a congenial conversation.

  


"Hey Uub! Have you seen my dad lately? Know where he might be?" Gohan asked the younger man.

  


Uub didn't have a clue where Goku could be. "I thought Goku might have gone back to Satan City for Miss Brief's wedding."

  


Gohan sighed. Then he thought to search for his father's ki signature. Gohan soon found it in the mountains near where his father grew up. He then started to fly in that direction.

  


*Mountains Near Goku's Childhood Home*

Less than an hour later he found his dad. Goku didn't look so well. It seamed as if he hadn't been sleeping well or eating his usual mountain of food.

  


"Dad? Did you forget that today was the fitting for the tuxes?" Gohan softly asked his father.

  


"No. I didn't forget it was today. I don't think I'll be going today. Or to the wedding." Goku stated with little of his usual jovial self.

  


Gohan was floored. Bulma was his oldest and longest friend. "But Dad! Bulma and Piccolo are counting on you being there!" He exclaimed.

  


Goku, not having a clue that Piccolo was the groom, asked his eldest son, "Why would Piccolo care if I was there?"

  


"Honestly, Dad. Don't you know?"

  


"Hmm no! I don't know why!" This was the first time Gohan ever heard his dad talk like this.

  


"Well, because Piccolo's the groom! That's why he would care if you were there or not." Gohan was starting to yell right back at his dad. He could get so exasperated at his father's density.

  


Goku could only blink as he asked, "Piccolo is the groom?"

  


"Didn't anybody tell you?" His father answered with a shake of his head. "Yes, Dad. Piccolo is the groom. He and Bulma are getting married in two months. And you're needed at the tailor; so am I! I'm the best man. Vegeta will be pissed if we're late. He's buying the suits for us."

  


Goku suddenly felt as if the entire world went from deep dark gray to a radiant splendor. "Bulma's marring Piccolo? Bulma is marring Piccolo!" He started to laugh. It felt like ages.

  


Gohan was a little worried about his dad, "Who did you think she was marrying?"

  


Goku decided to ignore his son. He didn't want to answer that question. His brilliant son would figure out how he felt for Vegeta. "Come on! Let's go!" He was about to fly off when Gohan stopped him.

  


"Dad! You can't go looking like that! You smell bad, too!"

  


Goku was wearing his customary orange and blue training gi. It was ripped in multiple places and there were sweat stains under the arms. Dirt was crusted in scattered patches. He had worn it since he left the village on Sunday. Only taking it off to bathe himself and wash it. He did his trademark hand behind the head sheepish gesture and goofy grin. "Oops! Guess I should change, huh?"

  


"You need a shower too, dad. Can you teleport us to my house? While you wash up, I'll find you something to wear." Gohan got one of his good ideas at the right time.

  


"Ok." Then with a mental lock on his son's home; Goku grabbed Gohan's arm and Instant Transmitted them there.

  


*Back at the Tailor's*

Goten has his hot flushed face pressed against the cool mirror in the changing room. Trunks has his arms wrapped around his lover. He leans against Goten's back while trying to catch his breath. They had both just reached climax minutes ago.

  


"When are we going to tell them, Trunks? I can't stand hiding our relationship much more. It seems so wrong to keep it a secret." Goten has again brought up the sore topic.

  


Trunks, knowing how his koi felt, closes his eyes as he knew they might have another argument. "I know Goten. But you know how your mom will be about it. And let's not forget my dad. The way he feels about your dad; he may not be so happy either. Maybe after my mom's wedding we can tell them."

  


"But how soon after the wedding? An hour, a day, a week or maybe a month? We've been together for over ten tears. Someone is bound to find out sooner or later. I'd rather we tell them first." Goten was getting close to tears as he thought of the sensitive situation they were in. He hated of how they kept up appearances by dating girls when they wanted to solely be together.

  


"Goten? Goten, please don't cry. I promise we'll tell them right after the wedding. I want our families and friends to know we love each other. And I want them to know that I want to marry you." Trunks hugged a tearing Goten tighter to him.

  


"Really, Trunks? You want to marry me? You never brought that up before." He could hardly believe what he just heard. Goten turned his head around just enough to look into his lover's eyes.

  


Trunks stared into two limpid ebon eyes as he avowed, "Yes, Goten. I want you to marry me. Will you wed with me?" He smiled at his choice of words as he proposed.

  


"Yes. Oh yes, Trunks. What a way to propose you know. With the guys looking at clothes in the store." He started to giggle softly. Trunks could always make him feel better when he would get depressed.

  


Then a voice came from outside the door. "Or Trunks' father just outside the door."

  


*Confusion & Some Fatherly Advice*

At the sound of Vegeta's voice the two men shared a horrified glance in the mirror. They scrambled to get their clothes back on and straightened out themselves. When they were done, Trunks opened the door to the dressing room. His father walked in to give them both a hard stare.

  


"Dad. Please listen before you start yelling. I love Goten. And nothing you could say will change that." Trunks panicked; but he was firm in his feelings for his best friend and lover.

  


"Don't you think I know all about that? I've known you two were involved since you came back from that camping trip to Jero's lab." Vegeta had been keeping a watch on the door outside. Ready to call away any of the others who might walk near by.

  


His acute Saiyajin hearing had picked up on what they were doing together. He could tell Piccolo could hear them as well. He was smart enough not to comment on it when Vegeta gave him a cold look in warning. Vegeta had then slowly made his way toward the small nook. When he heard their conversation he decided it was time they had a little talk. He wanted both his children to be with people that deserved them and that would love them fully. His son being in love with his rival's youngest boy didn't bother him at all. In fact he was a little jealous that his eldest was with the Son clan member he loved; while Vegeta would never deserve to be with the one he wanted.

  


"Dad? Are you serious? You've known about us all these years? But how?" Trunks was dazed by this news. Goten wasn't better off.

  


"When you came home you smelled of sex and Goten. It was simple to figure it out. Hell, I knew you two would be together since you both were brats. It was only a matter of time." Vegeta took a pause for air then he began to ask, "Why haven't you two said anything to anybody? Ten years is a long time to keep this a secret."

  


The young lovers shared a look as Goten began to blush. Apparently Vegeta heard them making love. He was glad he stuffed his shirt in his mouth. Trunks could get him to make all kinds of noises.

  


"You heard us dad? Heard us talking? Then you know why we've kept our relationship a secret. Aren't you mad about us being together?" Trunks was really embarrassed that his dad heard them.

  


"Did it sound like I was mad?" Vegeta countered with his own question.

  


Goten looked at his lover for the go ahead to answer. Trunks nodded at the unasked query. Goten sighed before he began to explain to the father of his lover. "It's just that we're afraid of how everyone would react. My mom would probably faint into a coma. (Vegeta had to snort at this) She wants more grand kids and me with a man isn't going to get her any. (Vegeta raised a brow at that) And you're not the easiest to talk to. Since you don't like my dad much; we worried you wouldn't like us being together."

  


'If only they knew my true feelings for Kakarot; they'd be surprised' Vegeta had thought to himself. 'The banshie would faint. Damn, that's a funny picture. And kids? Hmm.. I wonder if a half Saiyajin male could have children. Since both were born from women they would be able to if they both were of full blood. It's very likely that they still might be able to though. Just need their tails back, a full moon and to be bonded mates.' Vegeta was brought back from his thoughts as Trunks further explain their hidden relationship.

  


"We dated those girls so that no body would get suspicious. We hate keeping it a secret; but we don't what to lose our families and friends. We didn't want to be ostracized by telling everyone." Trunks finished their confession. They both waited as Vegeta assimilated their reasons.

  


Vegeta took a few minutes to gather his thoughts before he began his own reply. "I've known all along that you were involved. I thought to let you both decide when you were ready to tell the others. I know the timing has to be right for this to come out. Especially on a planet like Earth were this is taboo. On Vegeta-Sei this wouldn't be a problem. Most relationships were made up of same sexes. But to keep it secret for so long? It must have caused some arguments along the way."

  


He had to take a breath before he went on. Their keeping this a secret was too close to home about his own feelings for Kakarot. "Listen. I want you two to know that I'm not angry about this. You both deserve to be with people that love and understand you. The love was there between Bulma and me but the understanding wasn't. Just like between your parents, Goten. And Goten. If your mother has a problem with it; then I'll just remind her that it was she who suggested to Bulma that they let you two play together when you were kids. The others? Well, I don't give a damn what those fools think. But if they have a problem then they should just take it up with me. I'm not about to let those weaklings upset my son and his life mate."

  


"Life mate? Is that what they called married people back on Vegeta-Sei, Dad?" Trunks was totally surprised his father would support them. Hell, he would even defend their love to the others.

  


Goten was completely relieved to hear that Vegeta felt the way he did. He just hoped his mom would feel the same.

  


"Bonded life mates and married couples are two different things. Saiyajins bonded for life with their mates. There would be a telepathic link between them. Their souls would join forever. If one was in pain the other would sense it. If one would die; not long after the other would as well. The only way the living mate wouldn't die would be if she or he was pregnant or taking care of a young child. Marriage is what Earthlings do and quite often it ends long before either one is dead."

  


"She or he pregnant? Dad, what are you talking about? Men can't have babies." Trunks was learning quite a bit about his non-human heritage. 'Could he and Goten have children? Would that smooth things over with ChiChi when they told everyone?' Other questions were flying through Trunks' head before he could even begin to ask his father for the answers.

  


Vegeta felt that this wasn't the place nor was it the time for a Saiyajin male biology lesson. He felt a further discussion of his people's history would have to wait. "Saiyajins do not have the same limitations as humans. So do not compare them. We'll talk about this another time. Right now you both need to get cleaned up. You both reek of sex." Vegeta gave a very rare soft smile before he left them dazed in the booth.

  


They left the changing room for the rest room and washed up. They couldn't believe what Trunks' father had said. Was it possible they could have a child together. Goten wanted to find out for sure. The thought of having his love's child was enough to send him to the stratosphere.

  


A few minutes later they joined the others out in the show room. Piccolo was discussing a design with thick lapels with Yamcha. They both didn't like it so they went to the next style in the catalog. The tailor was now doing Chaotzu's measurements. He only had Gohan and Goku to do last. Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were regular customers so their's were not done.

  


Macabee loved it when Mr. Vegeta showed up at his shop. The man had a body of a God. If he was taller; Vegeta could easily be the best looking man he ever saw. He sometimes did clothing for male fashion models. The short muscular man would be the envy of the fashion world if he ever modeled cloths. Macabee had a secret crush on Vegeta. He'd hate to lose one of his best customers if it ever got out. The man had impeccable taste in cloth, style and color. He was a gay tailor's dream come true.

  


Vegeta didn't have a clue that most people he walked by checked him out. He just walked in a natural catlike grace over to where Piccolo and Yamcha were looking at photo books of groom's suits and tuxedos. It had front and back pictures with descriptions of fabric and color choices for each one. Macabee was old fashioned and didn't upgrade to computer.

  


Piccolo was barely able to hear the Saiyajin men's conversation over the others talking. What he did hear let him know what was going on between Trunks and Goten. He also heard most of what Vegeta said. He was just as surprised as they were that the prince didn't blow his top due to his unpredictable temper. Vegeta was even giving his ok at the news. Piccolo knew Bulma wouldn't be distressed to hear that her son was involved with another man. She would be happy for them both. But he did understand the concern over ChiChi*'s reaction. She was well known for her unbalanced behavior.

  


The three men had come upon a style of tuxedo that they all agreed was one to choose from. It had thin tapered lapels. The shirt was pearl buttoned with a high straight collar that wasn't intent for a tie. A big selling point for Vegeta.

  


Yamcha decided to go look at some blazers since Vegeta clearly knew what he was talking about. He was surprised to find out that the surly alien wore clothes other than the navy blue spandex training suit. Just as he was taking a black blazer off the rack to try it on; Goku and Gohan suddenly appeared right beside him. They almost gave him a heart attack.

  


*Long Time, No See*

Krillin came over to the others. Seeing his best friend finally arrived he shouted, "Hi Goku! Man, it's been awhile since we've seen you. How have you been, bro?"

  


The assistant came out to fetch the next man to be measured. Seeing that the best man had shown up; he gestured for Gohan to follow him to the back room.

  


Some of the others gathered around their old friend to find out how he was. Goku was covertly looking around the store. He wanted to see Vegeta; but was a bit apprehensive. Being around all these well made cloths made him wonder if he was properly dressed. He was wearing a faded pair of Gohan's blue jeans, a pair of black Nike high tops and a rust colored Old Navy Hooded Fleece** shirt that Pan had bought for her father last Christmas.

  


Soon Goku spotted Vegeta. Seeing him in similar casual dress made him relieved. He never looked so good to him. White and naturals looked great on Vegeta. 'Of course anything would look good on him. Even that pink shirt Bulma tricked him into wearing. I bet he'd look even better in nothing.' Realizing where his thoughts were headed; Goku quickly started to think of things less stimulating.

  


He was so nervous seeing Vegeta again. He never knew just how much he cared for the other man till this past week. Thinking that Vegeta and Bulma would remarry had brought his feelings to the fore. Goku wanted the prince far more than anything before. He just wished that some day Vegeta would see him as more than third class. He wanted to be an equal in the other's eyes. What he truthfully wanted was to belong to the prince and for Vegeta to be his.

  


"Been ok, Krillin. Training Uub out in the desert has been way different than training with Master Roshi. Sorry haven't been around to visit everybody though. But I'm thinking of staying for awhile. Maybe till just after the wedding." Then spotting Piccolo he had to congratulate him. Goku patted the Namekian on his broad back while he smiled at him. "Great news about you and Bulma, Piccolo. Hope all goes well for you two."

  


"Thanks, Goku. We were wondering if you'd show up." Piccolo had noticed the fidgety behavior. He had no clue as to why Goku would be edgy.

  


"Yeah. Sorry about that, dad. I guess I forgot to tell you what time to come by." Goten apologized to his father. 

  


"It's ok, Goten. Made it in time anyways." Goku reassured his youngest son.

  


"That's right, Goku. After Gohan; your's are the last to be done." Trunks was starting to get hungry. He hoped they could leave soon for a big lunch. It had been awhile since just all the guys hung out.

  


"Hey? Where is Master Roshi anyway? Is he sick or something?" Goku looked around for the old pervert.

  


Piccolo couldn't stand being around the old hentai. The thought of that old man talking about his fiancé in his usual manner made him angrier than he's ever been. "I don't want him having any excuse to get even two feet near Bulma. And him being a member of the groom's party would as good as any excuse."

  


Vegeta laughed at this. "Sounds like the Namek is possessive of his fiancé."

  


"Shout up, Vegeta. At least I'm smart enough to realize what I've got. Unlike you." Piccolo growled at the Saiyajin Prince.

  


"That may be. But wait until after the honeymoon. I'm sure you'll be wondering what you got yourself into by then." Vegeta smirked in the angry green man's face.

  


"Why you little..." Just as Piccolo was about to start thrashing the prince; Vegeta started to taunt him.

  


"Aw... how sweet. Is the Namek in love with the onna? Tell me, do you love her? Do you?" He was so damn bored already. He just had to shake things up just a bit.

  


"Vegeta, this isn't a good place to start a fight. And you shouldn't be starting one either." Goku tried to warn him. He didn't want the day to end awfully.

  


"I want the Namek to answer my questions, Kakarot." 

  


"Yes, I love her, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! Now go to hell!" Piccolo was now pissed.

  


Vegeta raised a brow at the Namek's response. "Just making sure. Don't want someone to marry her that didn't really love her. Bulma deserves much better than that. Make sure you remember this, Namek" And with that; Vegeta walked away.

  


Needless to say the others were stupefied. Vegeta caring enough for someone to actually make sure that person would be content was a shock. They were all left speechless.

  


Gohan came out to find the group of men agape and staring at the prince. "Uh...guys? What's going on? Did I miss something?" but he only got blinks for a reply. Shrugging his shoulders he let his dad know it was his turn to be measured. "Dad, you're turn."

  


Seeing the college aged assistant step out of a room and motioning for him, Goku nodded to his

son and walked to the back room. Vegeta sure was getting weirder and more unpredictable than ever. But he was as gorgeous as ever. He looked like a forbidden banquet. His senses were now on overload. The man's scent was like a mix of sandalwood and salt water. The great out doors all wrapped up in one intensely attractive package.

*Measurements & A Question*

As he stepped into the back room he heard the others talking about how strange Vegeta acted sometimes. The room was decked in masculine wood and leather furniture. A roll-top desk was at one wall covered with scattered papers and orders. A green glass shaded sculpted wood lamp shown over its surface and onto a leather clad claw-footed chair. A matching chair was located near the room's center with a small round wooden table with a lamp like the one on the desk. Across from the chair set a couch in a similar style. Along another wall was an oval table topped with a silver tea service and a coffee percolator. Mugs and cups were arrayed among a plate of scones and sugar and cream servers.

  


An opened closet had suits hanging covered in clear plastic wrapping to keep dust off. There were yellow cards attached to each one printed with owners names. Over top the whole room were scattered hanging lamps with matching green shades. As Goku walked in further he noticed a short stool between the couch and chair. Sitting in the chair was a middle aged tall thin man. For some reason Goku was a bit uncomfortable around him. He felt like the man was judging him or sizing him up for something. But not the way a person who made clothing was supposed to look at you. It was almost lecherous.

  


He thought the presence of the assistant would help him fell safe with the other man staring at him; but it didn't. He wanted to ask one of the gang to come back with him. Fearful that Vegeta would think him a coward, he didn't. So he decided to grab a scone as the tailor began to order him to stand on the stool.

  


"Now Mr. Son, could you stand on the stool so I can begin to get your measurements . Thank you." As Goku stepped on the stool Macabee asked his assistant to get his long measuring tape. "Thomas, it should be in the top drawer of the desk. And get a clean size record page for Mr. Son."

  


"Yes, sir." Thomas walked to the desk as Macabee began to measure Goku's arm length. Thomas came back moments later with the requested items.

  


Goku was unaccustomed to all the physical attention and touching. He wouldn't have minded if it was Vegeta; but the unknown man was making him feel agitated. As the session wore on and the tailor jabbering sizes and widths while his assistant copied them down; Goku started to feel a little more relaxed. 'Maybe it was all my imagination. It's just his job to look at people and match them up with clothing styles. That's all. He was probably doing that to me when I walked in. Thinking of what clothes to get me to buy or what I'd look good in.'

  


With a yawn Goku was soon in a different mind frame. He wasn't paying much attention to the other two men. He was busy thinking of how good Vegeta looked. And he came here to buy his suits for work. 'Maybe I should ask him to help me pick out a few outfits sometime. Wearing orange and blue gis all the time did get boring. Then we could go out for lunch. I'll have to eat earlier so I won't look like the usual pig when I eat. Vegeta always eats with perfect manners and gets a bit disgusted when I do.' The thought of spending time with the older Saiyajin other than sparring sped up his heart rate. 'God! I've really got it bad for him!'

  


A grumble from his stomach let Goku know that a scone wasn't much to pacify his appetite. The two men looked at him as he grinned his Son Grin™. "He he. Ah? Could I have another one of those biscuit things? I'm really hungry. Forgot breakfast."

  


"Of course! Thomas get Mr. Son a scone and a beverage. Would you like tea or coffee?" Macabee was eager to please any guest of Mr. Vegeta's.

  


"I guess tea. Coffee makes me feel weird." Goku stated with his usual naivete.

  


"Would you like me to send Thomas down to the deli and get you anything?"

  


"Really? You'd do that?" At the tailor's nod Goku requested, "do they make those really big submarine sandwiches?"

  


"You mean the 6 inch by 6 foot ones?" Thomas asked the tall spiky haired man.

  


"Yeah those! Can I have one with mixed cold cuts and lots of mayonnaise? Oh! And pickles, onions, tomatoes, lettuce and mustard too?" Goku drooled while spouting off the additional condiments.

  


"A whole one for yourself, sir?" The tailor was shocked at the man's appetite.

  


"Oh yeah. I'll have no problem eating it all." Goku reassured them.

  


"Thomas, you heard Mr. Vegeta's guest's request. Go and get the sandwich for Mr. Son. Let Dugan*** know to put it on my account. I strive to make my customers happy."

  


"All right, sir. What ever you want." Thomas then left through the back door to get the food.

  


"Now, sir. While Thomas is gone I'll begin to measure your legs. Before I do; which side do you dress on?" Tailors tended to measure the in-seem on the opposite side so they didn't touch the genitalia.

  


"What side do I dress on? Do you mean what side of the bed I get out of?" Goku clueless, asks.

  


"No sir. I mean what side to you usually place your "selves" on?" Macabee was a little too embarrassed to say genitals or privates.

  


"Uh? Selves?" Goku still had no idea what the tailor was talking about.

  


"Maybe I should ask one of the others to come back here to explain it to you, sir." With that, Macabee went out to the store's front room to find one of Mr. Son's friends.

  


When he stepped into his showroom the first one he saw was Vegeta. Walking over to the man he cleared his throat to get the Adonis' attention. When those sexy black as ink eyes met his he felt a thrill go to his knees. 'So I have a crush on a client. I can handle it. Just some fantasies and a sore wrist for awhile. I'll be over it in a few weeks.'

  


"Hum, Mr. Vegeta? Could you please come to the back room for a few minutes, sir? I don't know how to explain something to Mr. Son and I was hoping one of his friends would do better."

  


"Explain 'something' to Kakarot? What are you talking about, Macabee?" Vegeta was getting a bit irritated with the way the man looked at him. He decided to look for other tailors after the wedding was over. Vegeta hoped he found one with equal style as the smitten tailor.

  


"Could you please step in back, sir? It's a little embarrassing to talk about out here." Macabee did not what to offend any potential future customer. He was already picturing Son Goku in some clothes that would look fantastic on his tall muscular frame.

  


'This had better be good. What the heck is wrong with Kakarot anyway?' Vegeta was a bit teed-off at the idiot tailor. He guessed he should be mad at Goku; but lately he just couldn't get as angry as he used to. 'Damn this being in love with the baka.' "All right then. I'll go."

  


With a grateful smile, Macabee led Vegeta to the back room. They found Goku sitting on the chair sipping some tea and eating another scone. When Goku looked up at the sound of someone entering the room he was shocked and mortified to see Vegeta. He did not want the older Saiyajin to think him even more of an idiot when he finds out that he didn't know "what side you dressed on" meant.

  


"So, what is going on? What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta looked between the two men. Goku blushed, knowing he was going to hear it from the prince. Goku looked to the tailor to explain.

  


"It seems that Mr. Son does not know what the term 'side you dress on' means. It just can't find the words to explain it, sir. So we hope you will be able to."

  


"You honestly don't know what it means, Kakarot? And how many years have you been living among the humans?" Vegeta was incredulous at how daft the only other full blooded Saiyajin could be. His innocense and naivete could be so bothersome at times. Yet it was one of the reasons he felt the way he did. Kakarot represented things that he never knew.

  


"Ah, sorry Vegeta. I just never heard of it before. Hehe." Goku was more than mortified now. He was totally embarrassed and ashamed at his stupidity. "I know pretty stupid of me, huh?"

  


Seeing Kakarot trying to laugh it off and sounding even more wretched bothered the prince greatly. The man was the strongest and most righteous warrior in the universe. And it hurt to see how he had been constantly led to believe he was stupid just because he didn't know some ridiculous human term. Of course he had to admit that him calling the other man a baka didn't help. 'I'm the Prince of our people and I have mistreated and allowed the mistreatment of the only other living member of my race. The only one that has shown what it means to be a true warrior. Not a cold blooded killer. The one that has given his life for me, my son, his family, his friends this planet and countless others that he has never met. I will not allow it any longer. How you have changed me, Kakarot.' Vegeta walked over to the other and sat down on the couch directly across from Goku. He waited for the other to meet his eyes before he explained the term.

  


Vegeta cleared his throat first. "Kakarot, it means what side you place your genitalia."

  


Goke blushed even redder, "You mean my private parts?" Vegeta nodded his head. "Why does the tailor need to know that?"

  


Macabee then informed Goku that he would measure on the opposite side.

  


"Wow. I never knew that. The only suits I ever wore were when I was a kid and when I got married to ChiChi. But they were already made. I never got measured for them."

  


"You've never had a suit made just for you?" Macabee had to ask. The thought was absolutely unbelievable. How could it be possible?

  


"Nope." Goku even shook his head no to emphasize the point further.

  


"Well, now you'll have your first tailored suit, Kakarot." The smile he received in return was well worth any expense this day would incur.

  


The next few minutes were filled with Goku letting the tailor know he dressed on the left and measurements getting finished. Vegeta noticed the absence of the assistant and asked where the boy was.

  


"Oh, he's out getting Mr. Son a six footer from the deli down the street." At the mention of the impending feast Goku's stomach growled.

  


"Kakarot! We were going out for lunch after. Couldn't you wait?" Vegeta was a bit exasperated with the other full-blood. 'Just when you think you're getting somewhere with him, he does something like that and ruins it.'

  


"Sorry, 'Geta. But I'm so hungry. I forgot about breakfast when I was training this morning." Goku knew that Vegeta would buy that excuse. Since the prince often skipped meals himself while training. 'What would I say anyway? I haven't been eating and sleeping well since Sunday because I thought you were remarrying Bulma? My heart ached because I felt like I was losing any possible future chance of a relationship with you? That I'm crazy in love with you and I cry at night for you? Like that will go well.'

  


"Six foot sub? And how many scones did you have already?" Vegeta asked him. Anything to keep him from looking at the other's left thigh. 'Why did I stay and listen to him as he told the tailor he dressed on the left. Now I'll go nuts just trying not to look there. In that orange gi of his it's hard to tell; but in those tight jeans...' A big mental groan. Vegeta could feel the sweat beginning to puddle on his back.

  


"Only three! There's still some left." Goku felt he had to defend himself for some reason. Living with a constantly harping and accusing wife left him with a bad habit of feeling guilty for any little thing.

  


"You don't have to be defensive about it. I know how much you are a glutton. I'm surprised there's even one left." That last statement made Goku pout. "Damn it, Kakarot! You're a Saiyajin! Don't pout!"

  


"Sorry." Goku hung his head as he was chastised.

  


Vegeta felt guilty seeing his fellow kinsman chagrined by what he said. There were only a few things that made the prince feel guilt and Kakarot was one of them. With a sigh he asked the other, "Do you need some cash to pay for it?"

  


Macabee chimed in to the query, "That has already been taken care of, sir. I do my best to make all customers feel welcomed and pleased at my store. Would you like me to send Thomas out to get you anything when he returns, Mr. Vegeta?"

  


"No, I can wait."

  


"Very good then, sir." Macabee was just getting through with recording the last of the measurements when the assistant returned.

  


Thomas carried in four plastic shopping bags. Each one had two large sections individually wrapped. The smell of freshly sliced deli meats effected a growl from the prince's own stomach. Causing the other Saiyajin to cast a glance his way.

  


"You want some, Vegeta? If we are going for lunch soon I don't mind sharing." Goku was trying to make peace. Vegeta could be so temperamental.

  


"Hn." Goku knew that to be a "yes".

  


"Well, I'm done with all of the groom's party measurements. I'll go and see if Mr. Piccolo has found a tuxedo style to his liking. You two gentlemen please help yourselves to the tea and coffee. Come with me, Thomas." With that Vegeta and Goku were left by themselves with a large sandwich to devour.

  


*My Big Fat Sandwich*

Goku handed a bag to Vegeta as he began to unwrap a portion. Seeing slices of cold cuts hanging over the sides of the bun made his mouth water even more. With a look to see that Vegeta had his own section unwrapped, Goku took a huge bite from a corner.

  


Vegeta proceeded in the same vein with his own impressive chomp. 'Kakarot knows how a sandwich should be made. And damn is it good.'

  


Both men quickly finished their first portions. Goku got up to get them both a beverage. He got himself tea and Vegeta a mug of coffee. He brought both steaming cups back to the sitting area and set Vegeta's coffee on the stool in front of him. Receiving a nod of thanks, Goku smiled back and sat down to take out the next section. He placed his cup into the saucer he left on the nearby table and began to unwrap the second segment of sub from the bag. Vegeta was already biting into his. With a deeply satisfying feeling, Goku began to eat his.

  


They continued in the same pattern until the whole sandwich was eaten. The coffee percolator was now empty and so was the tea kettle.

  


Goku settled back into the chair as he rubbed his stomach and let out a belch. At the prince's raised eye brow Goku sheepishly grinned. "Hehe. Must be the mayonnaise."

  


Vegeta felt his own burp coming up but hid it behind a hand. "Now that we're done we should see what tuxedo Piccolo has chosen."

  


"Should we have saved some for the others, Vegeta? I fell a little guilty we didn't share the sub."

  


"Don't worry about it, Kakarot. They'll be stuffing their faces soon enough."

  


"Where are we going for lunch anyway?" Another burp emitted from Goku.

  


"You planning on doing that the rest of the day? Cover your mouth or something. Your breath stinks." The scent of onions, salami, tomatoes, mustard and mayonnaise was overpowering for Vegeta's sensitive nose.

  


Classic Son grin and hand at the back of the head gesture, "sorry, Vegeta."

  


With a sigh and roll of the eyes, Vegeta only answered with, "hn." Before he walked out into the store's front. Goku watched his perfectly shaped backside for a few minutes before following.

  
  
  


§Author Notes§

*: I swear ChiChi is crazy! I'm not her biggest fan. To tell the truth, I can't stand her. The only contributions she's made to the show are Gohan and Goten. Oh yeah; and keeping Goku fed. Any fic where she is bashed is ok with me! There's another fic I'm kinda working on where she is a real nasty, mean, abusive and spiteful bitch.

  


**: Having seen enough of those damn commercials during the holidays was making me totally hate the brand. But I think it would be something Pan would buy for her dad. So, I put them in this fic.

  


***: If there is a deli out their with an owner by the name of Dugan; sorry, I didn't know. Just thought the name sounded cool. "Dugan's Deli"

  
  


I just love scones. My favorite are cranberry. Cut in half. Smeared with butter and sprinkled with a sugar and cinnamon mixture.

  


Sorry if it's kind of sappy. I know it seems a bit OOC. Remember that Vegeta was pretty much a good guy by the end of Dragon Ball Z. And like I said in the first chapter, "Dragon Ball GT" does not exist in this universe. I might use some things from it though.

  


The details on my theory of male Saiyajin reproduction will be in a later chapter. I will write it in great detail. You've been warned.

  


14 pages! Well, the last one was only around nine or ten. Review if you want. It's ok if you don't. I don't mind. Thanks for reading and thanks if you do review.

  


✌ ♡  ☺ ✯


	3. Decisions & Lunch

To Begin Again, Part 3: Decisions & Lunch

Disclaimer: No, don't own it. Wish I did. (God, these things are annoying)

*Store Showroom*

The two full blooded Saiyajins walked over to the others. Piccolo had decided on an eighteen hundreds Regency England style tuxedo*. A white crisp fine thread cotton shirt would be covered by a black woolen coat without tails . A white cravat would be tied at the throat for the groom while the rest of the men would have gray. At the tie's center there was to be a mother-of-pearl pin. A vest in the same color gray was added. The entire suit would be completed with black dress slacks with long creases down the outside.

  


'Great. Just great. He had to pick something with a tie.' Vegeta was not exactly thrilled with the choice; even though he to admit it would look good on all the men. Even the short formerly bald one. 'Kakarot will really look good in that. I suppose it won't be so bad.'

  


"So, what do you guys think?" Piccolo asked the returning two.

  


"Looks great, Piccolo. What's that weird looking tie thing called?" Goku was picturing Vegeta in the suit. 'His broad shoulders and dark hair would look oh so good with the black jacket. His slim waist and nice rear would be perfect in those pants.' Goku was almost drooling at this point.

  


"It's a cravat, Kakarot. Good choice, Namek." Vegeta looked to the tailor. The man was evidently happy about the great sale. "How soon can you have these ordered from the manufacturer?"

  


"I can put in the order right away. As soon as they come in I'll call you gentlemen to set up the fittings. You all don't need to be here at once. When ever you have the time. I'm sure we'll have them ready and pressed in time for the wedding." Macabee assured the flame haired man.

  


"Then order them. Since we're done for the day; we'll all be going for lunch." Vegeta dictated. The others were happy to also be getting a free meal.

  


*Cars And Shopping Bags*

As the Z team headed out the door Vegeta also told the tailor to call him about any problems. He then joined the others outside the store. Yamcha had gotten out a red four-seat capsule car. He, Tien, Choatzu and Krillin started to load their shopping bags into the trunk. Gohan also got out his own four-seat blue capsule car. The half-lings put a few bags each of clothes into its trunk. Piccolo had not purchased anything from the store's clerk like the others. He was busy looking through catalogs. They began to pile into the capsule cars. The four full-blooded earthlings to Yamcha's while Piccolo joined the half Saiyajins in Gohan's.

  


Vegeta noticed that Goku wasn't outside with the others. "Where's Kakarot? Didn't he come out with you guys?"

  


Gohan answered him while Piccolo got into the front passenger seat. Trunks and Goten were in the back seat. "Dad went back in cause he saw a shirt he really liked. He said he'd meet us at the restaurant. It's Dietrich's right?"

  


"Yes. I've already made reservations. They should have a table set up for us in their private dining room." Vegeta confirmed with the oldest Son boy.

  


"Alright then. Let's go guys!" Gohan got into his car as Yamcha drove off with the others in his. Krillin was up front with him while Tien and Chaotzu road in the back.

  


*Pushy Clerks*

The prince watched them drive off. He decided to wait for Kakarot. A few minutes went by and still no Goku. With a low growl Vegeta stepped back into the store. He found Goku trying to leave but the store clerk wanted to give him her phone number.

  


"Kakarot! What the hell are you doing? We have to get to the restaurant by one o'clock! There's only fifteen minutes left. You don't want the others to get all the food?" To say he was annoyed at the female's display of cleavage would be an understatement. Only a thin thread held his temper in check. One little snip and he'd blast the woman to other-world.

  


"Ah, Vegeta? A little help please?" Goku tried to tell the girl he wasn't interested, but she wouldn't listen.

  


"Stacey," the name from her tag proclaimed, "please give me my bag so I can leave." Goku was getting hungry again and his stomach made its protest at the delay.

  


"Not until I get your phone number or you take mine." Stacey was very persistent. 'The guy was totally hot. Like, who could blame her?' She showed off an ample bosom to the man.

  


'Pushy little bitch.' Vegeta was about to rip her head off. 'There she goes jutting her chest out again! This had better stop before I do some serious damage. But then Kakarot would be mad at me for killing some innocent earthling. Like that slut is innocent.' He was losing his temper fast. Vegeta tried to use what control he had left to get the woman to hand over Goku's purchase.

  


"Listen here, woman! We've got someplace to be in ten minutes! Now I suggest you give Kakarot his bag. I'm sure your boss would not like to hear that you are harassing a guest of a favorite client. Do you like the words 'unemployment line'?" He was beginning to growl at the woman.

  


Fearful of losing her job Stacey handed over the bag and his change with her phone number written on the sales slip's back to Goku. He gave a grateful smile to the older man. He stepped back as Vegeta further warned the sales clerk. "I suggest you watch how you treat your clients. If this ever happens again to anyone I bring in here I'm sure you won't like the consequences." A small blue ball of ki energy was glowing at the tip of Vegeta's right index finger.

  


Recognizing the destructive energy ball from the Cell Games; Stacey gulped and stared at the man. His eyes were even more frightening. They looked like those of a killer. One who wouldn't even bother to remember her name or anything about her. A killer without a conscience. Thoroughly scared, she nodded her answer to him. She could not verbalize her response.

  


*Yearning And Driving*

Having made sure the woman would never do anything of the like again Vegeta and Goku left the store. Vegeta got a capsule out of his right pocket. He clicked the button then tossed it to the street. Out came a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared Goku saw one of the sportiest black cars he'd ever seen. It looked like one of those European models. A Porsche**, he believed.

  


"Wow, Vegeta! That's a really nice looking car. Is it fast?" Goku was impressed. The car had gray leather interior, chromium-plated aluminum hubs, and a twelve CD disk changer stereo system. There were only two seats.

  


"It'll have to be if we want to get to Dietrich's before the others eat all the food." Vegeta leaned the front passenger seat forward to show a cubby hole for purchases. Goku stored his bag away. With a push and lift on the seat Vegeta locked it back into place. He walked around to the drivers side as Goku got into the passenger seat.

  


Goku was looking forward to spending some alone time with Vegeta. He just hoped he didn't end up sounding like an idiot. He was still embarrassed about the pant thing. Goku coyly watched Vegeta get into the driver's seat. He couldn't help but stare as the older man buckled himself in with a five-point harness.

  


Just as Vegeta was about to start the car he noticed Kakarot wasn't buckled in. "Kakarot, buckle up. I'm not going anywhere if you don't put your seatbelt on."

  


"Ok, Vegeta." 'Oh wow, very conversational.' Goku tried to imitate the other's movements with his seatbelt; but he just ended up entangling the harness and clicking the clips into the wrong sleeves.

  


"Here let me do it." Vegeta slowly untangled and un-clipped the harness. When he was done he brought the sleeve section up between Goku's legs. Taking the strap from over Goku's right shoulder he pulled it down till it was aligned with it's buckle slot. He drove it in with a click. Vegeta then did the same with the left shoulder strap and the two from the waist area. Soon he was finished and Kakarot was safely buckled in.

  


"Now, let's get some lunch." With that; Vegeta started the car. As music by Disturbed*** blared out of the speakers Vegeta peeled out of the parking spot and into traffic. With skill he maneuvered the car in and out of slow and fast moving lanes. Within five minutes they were taking the exit to the street where the restaurant was located.

  


Goku's head was reeling. The close proximity with Vegeta caused his heart rate to skyrocket. The scent of his cologne was so subtle yet it fit him so well. It smelled of wind and seawater. He wished for just one small kiss or caress from the older male. 'Like Shenron will grant that kind of wish.' He almost groaned at the lost heat when Vegeta started the car.

  


'Concentrate on driving. Don't think of how good Kakarot smells. Like soap and mango scented shampoo.' A slight ache in his groin let him know how close he was to kissing the innocent Saiyajin next to him. 'In-no-cent! Remember that, you baka! Kakarot is off limits. He's too damn good for you. You'll just ruin his life. Look what you nearly did to Bulma.' No way would he ever put someone through that kind of pain again. Especially Kakarot.

  


*The Restaurant*

Before long the car was slowing to a stop in front of a well known multi-ethnic restaurant.

  


"Kakarot, do you think you can unbuckle yourself?" Vegeta wasn't about to take any chances with being so close to the other again. He turned off the car.

  


"Yeah, I think so." Goku proceeds to un-click the harness straps the same way Vegeta was.

  


Vegeta re-capsulized the car after they got out of it. He placed the capsule back into his pocket and they both walked into the restaurant.

  


The hostess recognized the shorter man instantly. Vegeta often brought Capsule Corporation clients there for business lunches and dinners. He had informed the manager that today he would be bringing several guests along with his son and Son Goten and two others with the same enormous appetite. The chefs knew well of the man's colossal stomach. Having five customers of the like would be a challenge. One that they were looking forward to.

  


She greeted the two men and then showed them to the private dining room. The other Z warriors were busy eating, talking and laughing. The long table was laden with bowls of steamed and fried rice, ramen noodles, saute vegetables and meats, roasted pork, dumplings, rolls with butter, and lastly pizzas with various toppings. Pitchers of beer, water, sodas and milk were interspersed among the platters of food.

  


There was an empty seat at one end of the table with another one empty on its right side. Trunks was seated in the left one with Goten next to him. From him on around the long table was seated Krillin and Yamcha. At the other end was Chaotzu in a buster seat then back around from him to the left side was Tien then Piccolo. Gohan was sitting next to the empty chair at the corner. Goku took that seat as Vegeta took the other one at the table's end. Soon all ten men were eating their fill.

  


Goku had gotten enough food to slow down and talk with the others while he ate. Seeing his old friends brought back a lot of memories. Some were of recent health problems that had been miraculously cured. They believed somehow someone made wishes to Shenron in order to keep the Z warriors and their families healthy; since they all looked in their primes at around thirty years in age. "Glad to see you're doing well, Krillin. Are you going to the doctors to make sure the cancer doesn't come back?"

  


"Yeah, Goku. 18 would have a fit if I didn't go. And since Marron is an internist at West City Central Medical, I've got to keep her informed. The doctors are still trying to figure out how I got well so quickly. One day I was nearly dying and the next I felt young enough to train the way we used to when we were kids. It felt like I was born again or something." Krillin was alright with talking about those terrifying months two years ago now that he was healthier than ever.

  


*Remembered Dread*

Two years ago Krillin had started to suffer from severe abdominal aches. There had been some blood in his urine and fecal matter. Fearing the worst his friends and family made him see a specialist. Tests had all come back positive. Krillin had stomach cancer. The doctors also determined that it was there for years and also the cause of his shortness. It had spread into the colon and pancreas. It was even starting to encroach upon the intestines.

  


They had realized too late that Krillin didn't have much time left to live. Bulma had his whole family move into Capsule Corp while she had a hospice unit set up for him in the giant building's medical ward. Day by day he started to waste away. He had many visitors and tried his best to keep a cheerful facade.

  


Goku was the most visually optimistic. He reasoned that Shenron could bring him back to good health. So, he borrowed Bulma's Dragon Radar and went out to hunt the dragon balls down. When he was able to ask his wish to the dragon, it could not be granted. Cancer was under the heading of a natural cause of death. Shenron could not revive those that died of natural circumstances. Heart broken that his best friend couldn't be saved, Goku had to inform the others of the news.

  


Goku felt horrible that he wasn't able to save his best friend. Krillin reassured him that he did his best like he had always done. Weeks and months went on as Krillin got worse. Goku was at his bed side one night. 18 was finally getting some sleep after staying up with her husband for over twenty-four hours straight without rest. Witnessing the hollowness of Krillin's face and hearing the shallow breathing Goku broke down and cried. It was like the time he did when he fought his dead Grandpa Gohan so Baba would tell him the whereabouts of the last dragon ball for Uppa's father.

  


Vegeta had sensed his upset ki and went to investigate. Seeing the man he loved broken and crying over his dying friend overwrote all of his inbuilt boundaries. Goku felt the multi-colored swirling aura behind him. Seeing the rock of strength Vegeta represented to him, Goku wrapped his arms around the muscular waist and cried even harder against his stomach.

  


The sobbing quieted after several minutes. Only a shaking body clung to him for comfort. Vegeta knew he had to do something. Kakarot could not lose someone he thought of as family. He would be broken hearted. Vegeta could not bare to see the light fade from those expressive eyes. When Goku had stopped and fallen asleep; Vegeta took him to a different room and put him to bed. When Vegeta was done he went to stay with Krillin for the rest of the night until one of the others came to watch over the short warrior.

  


That whole night as he watched the human fighting for every breath, Vegeta racked his brain for ideas on how to reverse the cancer. 'Too bad he's not a Saiyajin. We don't get cancer. The only illness I've ever seen a Saiyajin get was that heart virus Kakarot got. And that was because he was born third class. Only first class and above have the strongest immune systems. And yet, all Saiyajin immunities are stronger than most other sentient beings. Hm. There might be something there.'

  


He thought about it more and realized the perfect solution. Just wish for Krillin to have a Saiyajin's immunity. 'But what about the others? Kakarot would be just as upset if he lost any of them, too. So it can't be just the former monk ;it's got to be for the others also. But Saiyajins live longer, too. Much longer. The oldest to live before dying in battle was almost eight hundred-years-old. They'd also have to have the natural life spans of us, too.' Thinking it through more; Vegeta had two wishes that would insure the Z warriors would be around for a long time. 'Wish number one: All of the Z warriors and their families to have Saiyajin immunities. Wish number two: All of them to also live a full-blooded Saiyajin's natural life span.'

  


When morning came and Chaotzu came to take up the vigil; Vegeta snuck out with the Dragon Radar and some provisions. He set out to get the magical balls as quickly as possible. Within two days he had a backpack filled with all seven. Luckily none of the others found out what he was doing while he called forth Shenron.

  


"Shenron! Arise and grant my two wishes!" The gigantic green serpentine dragon emerged into the star studded night sky.

  


"Ah, Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyajins. What are your two wishes?" Boomed the voice from its pointy teethed mouth.

  


Vegeta made his first wish. He held his breath while he waited to see if it would be granted. The dragon's eyes glowed as it pronounced, "It shall be done."

  


He sighed as relief flooded through him. 'One wish down; now onto number two.' Vegeta made his second wish. He waited again before the dragon decided to grant that as well. "It is done. Now I shall return to my slumber." With that, the dragon retreated back into the balls before they lifted into the sky and shot off into several different directions.

  


Vegeta was shocked that it had worked. He slumped down onto the ground. His body shook as it relieved tension he had no idea was there. Suddenly a voice was in his head. It was Dende asking him to come to Kame's Lookout. 'Guess I should go see what the little God wants.' Vegeta then flew into the air and blasted off to the lookout.

*Back To The Present*

The others had to agree. They were also healthier. "Yeah. When we went to Dende to find out what was going on he just said that all the Z warriors would live longer and not get sick. He didn't say how though." Yamcha was conferring the known facts to the group.

  


Piccolo also went on, "I asked him if someone had used the dragon balls to make some wishes. All he said was: 'that information is private and not to inquire further.' I think somebody made some wishes to Shenron. Just don't know who. And what they were."

  


The rest began to speculate about that as the Saiyajins were still eating away. Vegeta had made sure the young Namek wouldn't say anything about what he did that night. He threatened to destroy the lookout if he did.

  


"Well, I'm just glad you're ok now, Krillin." Goku said in-between bites of ramen.

  


"Thanks, bro. I know I could always count on you." Krillin smiled at his best friend. "I just wonder how much longer lives we will have. Dende never said."

  


"And he won't, either." Piccolo bemoaned the tight lip of the younger Namek.

  


"That just means more girls to date. Right, guys?" Yamcha asked with a chuckle.

  


"Yamcha!" Tien and Chaotzu threw their napkins at him. They didn't want to upset the Saiyajins by throwing food.

  


"Since Bulma no longer needs to take her heart medication; I think our families will be healthier, too." Piccolo commented.

  


Tien agreed, "Yeah, and we all look the way we did thirty years ago."

  


"Weren't we wished to have longer lives? Then how come we don't look like Master Roshi? Just staying the same age in looks instead of looking younger?" Chaotzu asked.

  


"You're right, Chaotzu. Before we looked our ages. Now we're in our primes again. I don't get it." Krillin was just as confused as the others.

  


"The only ones that didn't look their ages were Goku and Vegeta. They look the same since Cell. Only a little more buff." Yamcha speculated.

  


The humans and Namekian looked at the two older Saiyajins. "Uh, Goku? I thought Shenron didn't grant your wishes?" Krillin hedged the question.

  


Goku looked up at them. They all seemed to be drilling holes in him. "He didn't, guys. I asked him to make Krillin better; but it didn't work. Then I asked him for a cure; and that didn't work. He said to try again. So I asked him to wish away the cancer. It didn't work either." He started to get sad at what happened that day. "I couldn't think of any other wishes. And since it was a natural cause you were dying from; we couldn't wish you back. So, Shenron said to make the right wishes in four months. Then he went back into the balls; and then they scattered."

  


"You don't know who made the other wishes?" Yamcha asked him.

  


"Nope. But they must have been the right ones." Goku was just as curios about who it was as the others.

  


They asked the semi-saiyajins. They didn't have a clue either. No one except Goku posed the question to Vegeta. They didn't think he knew nor cared. "Vegeta, do you know who made the wishes?"

  


"Why would I care what happens to an Earthling?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

  


"I guess you don't know then." Goku was a little hurt that Vegeta still held animosity toward his human friends. He had hoped they would get along better and even become friends.

  


"Jeesh, Vegeta! You'd think the stick would have come out by now." Yamcha stupidly egged on Vegeta. When Goku was around; the others felt it was safe to antagonize the prince.

  


"What the hell are you talking about? What stick?" Vegeta nearly yelled at them. They just laughed. Sometimes Vegeta was as clueless about Earth terminology as Goku.

  


The Saiyajin no Ouji was about to rise from his chair and throttle the fools. Luckily for them Goku stopped him. "Come on, Vegeta. Lighten up. Ok? Please?" He knew what they meant. If Vegeta found out; Yamcha would be dead.

  


When they were younger, Bulma had gotten mad at Krillin one time. He said to her to take the stick out of her butt. That made her even madder. She wacked him on top of his bald head. Goku didn't understand. Bulma didn't have a stick in her butt. He asked Krillin what he was talking about. His friend explained that it just meant not to be so uptight all the time. Bulma sure was uptight a lot; and then he understood it.

  


He had to chuckle to himself. Vegeta didn't know some stuff, too. It felt good knowing there was someone else that didn't get the human terms either. He didn't feel so alone when Vegeta was around.

  


As Trunks tried to lift a slice of vegetarian pizza**** from his father's plate it got Vegeta's attention. Forgetting the others he grabbed his son's wrist and made it clear to stick to his own plate.

  


"Ah, dad. It's just that you weren't touching it. And there isn't any more." He tried to give his father the pleading look he picked up from Goten. It didn't work.

  


"Forget it, boy. Eat something else." With that; Vegeta starting chewing the argued over slice in front of his son.

  


Trunks pouted just a bit before Goten gave him part of his. Trunks gave his lover a grateful smile before biting into the offered slice. Goten and he often took care of and looked out for each other.

  


Vegeta wasn't surprised at the gift giving of food. Mates would often share food and kills with the other. Apparently the mating instincts were strong between them. 'They would have a deep bond if they went through the rituals. Maybe they would be able to conceive.'

  


The group continued their meal and conversation varied on a multitude of topics. Desserts were brought in when all the savory dishes had been finished. Triple Chocolate Fudge Layer Cake was the first to be distributed. Along with French Vanilla Bean Ice Cream and caramel sauce.

  


When ever the Son family would visit C.C., Mrs. Briefs would make sure to have Goku's favorite dessert from a local bakery. Vegeta had Dietrich's order the cake just for him. He was looking forward to the lemon meringue pie the restaurant made.

  


"Hm yum. My favorite." Goku had three slices of the rich confection. Along with four glasses of milk.

  


Vegeta finished his slice and had a large portion of the pie. Shaking his head no to offers of sauces and more ice cream; he dug into his own preferred sweet.

  


Before long the humans had eaten all they could. Piccolo even had some ramen and ice cream with sauce. His water glass was filled several times. It took awhile longer for the Saiyajins to finish their's. Even with having eaten half of a six foot sub each; Vegeta and Goku still were the last to be done. When they were all finished the guys started talking about what they would be doing the rest of the day.

  


"Eighteen and I'll be visiting Marron tonight. She's finally got a night off from the hospital. What are you guys doing?" Krillin started the conversation.

  


"I've got a date with Cindy from the team manager's consulting firm. She's one major hot blonde with a great body. You guys know what I mean." Yamcha held his hands cupped a few inches in front his chest. He gave them all a sly grin.

  


The others shock their heads at Yamcha's notorious philandering. Tien and Chaotzu would be heading back to the tiny Emperor's mountainous land.

  


Piccolo would be at Cap Corp with Bulma. Sure she would be asking how the day went. He got a warning glare from Vegeta. He knew what it meant. 'Don't say anything about Goten and Trunk's relationship. That is for them to announce.' He gave the prince a slight nod in acquiescence.

  


Gohan had night classes to teach. His tenure at the university would be up for renewal after the term was over. He wanted to give a good impression to the dean.

  


Vegeta, Trunks and Goten had taken the day off. They believed that C.C. would be alright without them; since Bulma took control at the office for the day. Goku was free to do as he pleased.

  


Trunks and Goten began to debate about what to do later. Trunks wanted to go to the park while Goten wanted to visit the beach. They all started to get up after each left a few dollars for a tip. As they walked out the sound of the two semi-saiyajins arguing could be heard.

  


Vegeta went to pay the bill. Goku stood outside with Gohan saying good-bye to their longtime friends. Orders to call and set up a time to hangout where bandied back and forth. Father and son watched and waved as the humans and Namekian either drove off or flew away.

  


Gohan was about to get out his capsule car when his father asked him if he needed the clothes back yet. "No, dad. That's ok, keep them for now. Panny will wonder where the shirt went; but don't worry. She knows you don't have much clothes to choose from."

  


Goku felt bad at the unintended slight. He knew he didn't have much. Even his son had to lend him clothes. He got that sub for free. Then lunch and now this. 'No wonder ChiChi was mad at me for never getting a job. I feel like a moocher.' He decided to look for some jobs later. He wanted to prove there was more to him than fighting. 'Look at Vegeta. He could run Capsule Corp blindfolded. Even a country if he wanted.' He mentally admired the handsome Saiyajin elder for a few minutes before his eldest son brought him back to the present.

  


"Dad? I need to get going now. But I hope we can get together sometime soon. Just the two of us. Ok with you?" Gohan missed his father at times. How his dad could get him to laugh and loosen up. He clicked the capsule and his blue car re-appeared. Gohan made sure to remove Goten and Trunks' purchases and place them on the sidewalk.

  


"That sounds great, Gohan! I've missed seeing you alot. But I knew how busy you were. The two of us spending a day together is a good idea. Whenever you can get a free day let me know. We'll go anywhere you want. Ok?" Goku was very enthusiastic about the plan.

  


"Ok then. Say bye to the others for me. See you later!" Gohan hugged his father quickly before he got in his car and drove off.

  


'Left alone again. Is this the story of my life? Either I keep leaving them or they leave me. I just

want someone for me. Is that so much to ask for? Don't I deserve just a little bit of true happiness? Dende, how I hate this feeling.' He held his smiling mask in place as he watched his eldest son drive away. When it was out of sight it fell. With a deep frown Goku stuck his hands down the jean's pockets. He lowered his head and started to stare at the crack patterns in the sidewalk.

  


Vegeta soon stepped out followed by the lovers. He quickly noticed the posture of his taller counterpart. Sensing the other was lonely he stepped up next to Goku.

  


Goku felt the familiar strong presence of the prince. He lifted his head to see Vegeta standing next to him looking ahead. No judgmental look or derisive sneer. He just stood there. It felt wonderful. He didn't have to wear his mask around Vegeta. Not after the Potara fusion.

  
  
  
  


§Author Notes§

*: There was a DBZ fan site around not too long ago. Called "Devils and Angels" I think. They had a great fan pic of Vegeta in that style of suit. Very hot. I've got the pic in my photos file.

  


**: The Porsche car kind of seems to fit Vegeta. I think it would be one of the new models or one of their classics. And please don't sue me for using the car in this fic, Porsche folks.

  


***: Disturbed. Also fits Vegeta. LOL. Sorry. Their music is used in a lot of the movies; at least the FUNimation redoes. So, I added them to this fic. Besides, I love them. And please don't sue me either!

  


****: There is a local pizza restaurant chain that has a great vegetarian pizza. It has mushrooms, red onions, broccoli, sliced tomatoes and eggplant Parmesan style. Oh so good.

  
  


Did I just make anybody else out there hungry? Better leave my Girl Scouts® Samoas® cookies alone before I eat them all. And the cake! God, did that sound good!

  


Lemon meringue is my favorite pie.

  


And did anybody else notice that Vegeta ignored the obvious fact that Goku wants to mate with him? In chapter 2 he shared his sandwich with Vegeta. And in this chapter Vegeta mentally noted on how good of a mated pair Goten and Trunks would be. Since Goten shared his food with Trunks it displayed instinctive Saiyajin mating habits.

  


And if I'm wrong? So what! It's all fiction!

  


11 pages! My poor keyboard will be killed by the end of this fic. Guess I'll just have to get a new one. (Sigh)

  


Oh yeah, you don't have to review the fic. It's just nice to hear from people who like it. Even those that don't. And I'll really appreciate the feed back. But no pressure!

Thanks! ✌  ♡ ☺ ☼


	4. A Trip TO The Beach & Other Stuff

To Begin Again, Part 4: A Trip to The Beach & Other Stuff

  


Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this for every chapter? Do not own DBZ! OK?

*What to Do?*

Trunks and Goten were indecisive of where to spend the rest of the day. Since both their fathers didn't have anything to do; they decided to ask the elders to join them.

  


"Hey, dad? Want to join us since you don't have plans?" Goten asked his father.

  


"You too, father. We can't decide where to go." Trunks intoned.

  


"Yeah. Either the beach or the park. What sounds good to you guys?" Goten continued for his lover.

  


"You both know I don't like the amusement park. Just a waste of money to go on coaster rides that we can do ourselves. I pick the beach." Vegeta agreed to come along.

  


"The beach sounds good. It's still warm enough for a swim today. I pick the beach, too." Goku didn't feel like hearing all that loud carnival noise.

  


"Sorry, Trunks. Looks like you're out voted three to one." Goten grinned at his best friend and lover.

  


"Oh well. Another time then." Trunks smiled. Then a thought came to him. "I guess we all need to get some swim clothes and towels."

  


Goku made an offer, "I can I.T. us around until we all have what we need."

  


"Good idea, Kakarot. Saves time. So, where do we go first?" Vegeta stated.

  


"How 'bout C.C.? Dad and I can get ours first. Then we go to Goten's then to Goku's." Trunks suggested a new plan.

  


Goten remembered, "I think I might have some swim trunks at Cap Corp. From when your mom had that pool party back in June."

  


"Oh, yeah. I think they might be in my dresser." Trunks confirmed Goten's statement. At his father's raised eyebrow he reassured, "don't worry. Grandma washed them."

  


A relieved nod; then Vegeta stated the plan. "We'll go to C.C. first then head to Kakarot's."

  


Goku smiled at the prospect of spending time with not only the chibis, but Vegeta also. "Ok! Let's go!" He extended his left arm; so the others could grab hold. He placed his right index and

middle fingers to his forehead. Then concentrated on C.C.'s coordinates and then they fazed out of sight.

  


Beach gear was quickly gathered at each stop. Swim shorts, towels, sunglasses, sun block and reading material where stuffed into varying bags. Trunks used a small travel bag for his. Goten used a tote bag. Vegeta used a mesh bag environmental activists used for grocery shopping. Goku used a backpack for his things. He put in one of Gohan's old books. It was 'Moby Dick*'. They all used a plastic shopping bag for any wet clothes.

  


*The Beach*

Soon they were at the beach's men's changing area after having rented lockers. They dressed into their swim shorts. Then placed their clothes in the plastic bags and into the lockers. After they were done, they headed down to the soft sandy beach. They soon found a good spot at the center of the sand. There were some other people there getting some last warm solar rays of the day. After spreading a large quilt that Trunks thought to bring along and setting their stuff on top, they raced down to the salty water.

  


Goku got a good run and jumped high into the air. He came down with a large splash as he did a cannonball. It ended up getting Vegeta completely soaked. His hair was plastered to his body all over. Some went down his back while most over his face. Goku thought the ornery prince never looked so cute. 'Well, maybe the pink shirt was cuter.'

  


Trunks couldn't help but laugh at his father. Goten chuckled and splashed his lover. It caused Trunks to get a mouth full of salt water. He began to cough out the liquid. When he got some fresh air into his lungs, he lunged at Goten. They started to play tag and tickle each other.

  


"Chibis." Vegeta was annoyed at their display of childishness. A large hand was shoving him under the water before he knew it . He came up sputtering and mad. Finding Kakarot with a big playful grin aimed at him, he felt like joining in the fun. "Want to play, Kakarot?" A nod answered him. "Then take this!" Vegeta used his ki to aim a deluge of water at the tall Saiyajin.

  


Goku screamed as the torrent crashed upon him. When the wave had subsided, he noticed Vegeta had swum almost twenty yards away. The prince was laughing. Not at him, just . . . laughing. "Agh! Vegeta! Why did you do that for?"

  


"Why did you push me under the water?" Vegeta countered.

  


"To get you to play along." Goku pouted. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

  


"Well, now I'm playing." Vegeta gave him a rare and precious gift. A genuine smile.

  


No fire could have warmed Goku more. He could feel heat pooling near his groin. Goku slowly concentrated on the coolness of the water to ease the tension before his shorts got noticeably tight. 'Vegeta would probably kill me if he knew about my feelings for him. So curb your hentai thoughts. You're not Master Roshi.' He then swam out to the other full blooded Saiyajin. 

  


They did some laps side-by-side. Then floated as they stared at the cloudless sky. Their hair spread around them like halos. Neither one needed to talk. The other's presence was enough for each. They quietly enjoyed the last hours of the day.

  


Goten and Trunks were having fun. Playing water tag and getting in teasing caresses. Whenever they would submerge, they would share a kiss. They both wouldn't mind if the others at the beach saw them. But since Goten's father was there and didn't know about their relationship; they hid their groping.

  


They resurfaced from another kiss. Goten had been thinking about how they had misjudged Vegeta earlier while his dad was getting his beach gear. "Trunks-chan?"

  


"Yeah, koi?" Trunks was covertly rubbing his love's rear.

  


"Stop that! I want to talk about something serious." He couldn't let Trunks distract him from his deliberations.

  


"What is it, Goten?" It had to be serious if Goten said no to some butt rubbing.

  


"Before with your dad. I think we've disrespected Vegeta." Goten nibbled at his lower lip.

  


"What do you mean? I don't think we did anything bad. Maybe laughed about him not knowing what 'stick up your butt' means." Trunks was confused about what Goten meant.

  


"Not that. In the store. And for the past ten years. We didn't think enough of him to be ok with our relationship."

  


"I was worried he would be mad that I was in love with you. You know. 'Kakarot brat 2'. His animosity toward your dad isn't any secret." Trunks reasoned with his lover.

  


"Yeah, I know that. But, I mean," Goten sighed, "your dad has always taught us to be proud of whom we are. Where we come from. To have pride in ourselves and our accomplishments. To not let anyone make us feel bad for being different. That the differences were what made us special. And not just because we're Saiyajins, Trunks. But, because of ourselves. My mom was always yelling at my dad for not being whom she had wanted him to be. And when I'd go over to C.C., your dad would know why. Somehow, he'd know. He would train us for hours and every time we made a mistake he'd show us how to do it right. And everything we did right, he'd show us to do it better. He's been a father to me as much as he was to you. How could we have thought he would have been angry. God, Trunks! He knew! All these years he knew." Goten started to sniffle a bit. "He was the only one to say that I should be proud at being the youngest SSJ ever. Nobody else did. Not even my dad or brother."

  


Trunks hugged his lover close to his chest. He didn't care now if anyone knew. He wanted to let the whole world know. "Do you want to tell your dad?"

  


Gotten nodded against his neck. His tears were mingling with the sea water on the perfect pectoral muscle beneath his head.

  


"Goten? If you want to tell all the others before the wedding, we will. You're right. My dad did deserve better respect from us. What about your mom, though? Think she'll have a fit?" With the last question Trunks tickled the delicious sides of his lover.

  


Chuckling, Goten didn't know how his mom would react. Miracles happen every day. Why not that?

  


*Uh Oh*

They looked around for their fathers. They found them being bugged by two college aged girls on the beach. While they were playing, the elder Saiyajins must have left the water and walked up to the quilt. Goku was reading a book while Vegeta was fending off the brown haired girls.

  


One was tall and shapely while the other was short and evenly proportioned to her size. The tall one wore a string bikini and looked almost like Pamela Anderson** in a Playboy centerfold shoot. The shorter one was in a stomach cutout one-piece.

  


Vegeta was clearly annoyed. They left the water to save what was left of the relaxing day. As they got closer the voice of the tall one could be heard. Her voice was a scratchy high pitch. It hurt the ears even from where they were. Vegeta and Goku's must be near to bleeding. The short one sounded more like Minnie Mouse. It wasn't better. They had their arms draped around each other in a suggestive manner.

  


"Me and Bethany wanted to ask if you felt like getting a drink later?" Trunks could see the vein on his father's forehead appear.

  


"Yeah. Ginger and I knows this great place. The drinks are cheap." Bethany placed her hand on Ginger's rear and rubbed her thumb along the hip bone.

  


'Seems they never learned proper grammar.' Vegeta wanted to blast both smelly bitches to hell. "And I suppose so is the company." The dumb looks he got let him know they both were stupid and easy girls. Roshi might even be nauseated. The smell of several men and the other was all over them.

  


"Huh? What did you mean by that?" Ginger squeaked.

  


A cringe flashed across the royal's face. The vein started to throb. "Look, I'm not interested. I've got better taste than the likes of you two. So get lost!"

  


"Hmf! Let's go Ginger. He's probably a fag anyway," with that both girls walked away.

  


'Hypocrites' Goku and Vegeta both thought at the same time. Trunks and Goten were impressed that Vegeta didn't kill the girls. It wouldn't have been a great loss anyway.

  


The young couple joined the older two on the quilt. Trunks could tell that his father was still irate. He got up to go get them something to drink from the concession stand. When Trunks came back with the sodas he noted that his father had calmed.

  


"Here, dad." He handed his father a can of Cherry Coke™. He passed around the remaining cans to the others and kept one for himself. Goku chose orange. Goten wanted the diet lemon/lime infusion. The young prince decided on grape.

  


A few minutes passed in silence as they sipped their drinks. The fathers and sons were enjoying the warm rays when Goten nudged Trunks. He was going to have to open up the conversation they needed to have with their sires.

  


"Um... dad? Goten and I wanted to say that we are sorry for before." It wasn't very often he had to apologize to his father.

  


The statement got the attention of the older men. Goku put down his book as he looked on curiously. He had no idea what it was about. Vegeta lowered his can of soda to stare at his son. He was just as confused as Kakarot.

  


"What are you talking about, boy?" Vegeta grumbled.

  


"About earlier, dad. At the store. Our talk." Trunks tried his best to explain without saying too much in front of Goku.

  


"Why are you sorry about that. You didn't do anything wrong." Vegeta still hadn't a clue.

  


Now Goku's interest was really peeked. 'What could they possibly be talking about?'

  


"What I mean, dad, is that we misjudged you. Goten and I were so wrong in thinking that you would be so close-minded about... stuff. Especially when you taught us to always be proud in ourselves and to not let anyone else's views control our lives." Trunks looked to Goten. He got a nod in encouragement. "We're both really sorry. We should have known you would be ok about it."

  


To say Vegeta was speechless would be an understatement. He was completely floored. He had to clear his throat a few times before he could say, "It's alright. Growing up on Earth and it's backwards rules would be confusing for anyone. So how could you know anyway since I never told you some of Vegeta-sei's history."

  


"What are you guys talking about? Vegeta?" Goku had to know. His childhood inquisitiveness was resurfacing.

  


Goten took a deep breath. He was about to tell his father about him and Trunks. "Dad, it's about Trunks and me. We are involved." 'There. Finally told him.'

  


"Involved in what?" Goku inquired. 'Are they in trouble?'

  


"With each other, dad. Trunks and I are in love." Goten blushed at his father's simple-minded-ness. 'Ok, I'm not that dense sometimes.'

  


Goku didn't know what to say. He knew they spent a lot of time together. They practically grew up in each others houses. That they were best friends; but this? He gulped what soda was left in his can before he began, "Together? I thought you two where just best friends. I thought you guys acted more like brothers. They way Krillin and I are. I didn't realize it was a different relationship."

  


Goten was scared. If his dad felt that way; how would his mother? "Are you angry about it?"

  


"I'm just a little surprised at first. You kind of threw me for a loop here." He chuckled nervously.

  


*Revelations*

Trunks put his arm around his lover's shoulders when he saw a dismayed look on his koi's face. Sad ebon eyes stared into his. Goten rested his head on Trunks' broad shoulder. He was trying so hard not to cry. His dad was upset. He had hoped he would be fine with it. Happy for them even. Vegeta hadn't reacted like this. In fact, he understood. Soon the youngest male demi-Saiyajin was sobbing.

  


Goku looked up at the sound. He had been staring into the sand remembering all the times he saw the two together. The way they looked out for each other. Finished the other's sentences as if they read the other's mind. A thousand other pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together until a full sized picture of the two was created.

  


It was of a barbeque Bulma had about six years ago. He had visited his friends for a few days before he went back to training Uub. He was coming out of a downstairs bathroom at C.C. when he heard a soft moan from a nearby room. The door was open and when he looked in there was Trunks and Goten standing really close together. They were looking at each other in a strange way. And for some reason Goten's lips were all swollen red.

  


What he thought was a bit lip and a moan of pain became clear. They had been kissing. He might have walked in on them doing it, too. 'All this time? My son was in love with Trunks, his best friend, and I didn't see it. Vegeta knew. It sounded like he was ok about it. I'm a terrible father. My own feelings had clouded me to my own child's life. Oh, Goten. I'm sorry.'

  


Then a crying sob brought him back to the present. Goku looked up to see his youngest child weeping in his lover's arms. Trunks was giving him a cold hard glare. Vegeta wasn't looking too happy, either.

  


"Goten?" His son snuggled even closer to the young man holding him. Goku's heart was breaking at seeing what he knew he caused. "Goten, please look at me?" His son shook his head no. Goku looked to Vegeta for help.

  


The prince himself was upset at Kakarot's silence. It appeared that the man wouldn't except his own son's relationship. 'If this is how he's reacting about Trunks and Goten; how would he act if he knew about my feelings?' He resolved himself even more not to say anything.

  


Vegeta was about to yell at Kakarot for being a damn Earth fool. When the man looked at him pleadingly; he saw an insecure visage. He realized then that Kakarot wasn't upset about their sons, but something else. He wanted to find out what it was. To do that he would have to help him.

  


"Goten, I think you're father has something important to say. You should listen." Vegeta ordered the crying man.

  


"Dad, I don't think Goku is going to say anything that will help the situation. He might make it worse." Trunks was very protective of his beloved.

  


Goku tried again, "Goten, please look at me," another shake of the head, "I'm not angry with you. Nor am I disappointed."

  


A sniffle, "Really, dad?" Goten peeked at his father.

  


Goku gave his son a loving grin, "Really. I love you, son. I want you to be happy. I was just thinking about all the times you and Trunks were together doing stuff. Playing, fighting, sparring, school and then working together. As I was thinking it all over it started to make sense. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at me for not seeing it sooner."

  


"You mean it, dad? You're weren't looking down because you were ashamed of me?" Goten asked after a few more sniffles.

  


"Of course not! How could you think such a thing. You're my son. I love you. And you've made me so proud countless times. I could never be ashamed of you." Goku vehemently avowed.

  


Like so many years ago, when Goten and Goku first saw each other, they embraced after a cry of "Daddy!"

  


Trunks felt so relieved. Seeing them embrace got him hoping for his father to hug him. He looked over to Vegeta and asked, "Dad?"

  


"Oh, no. Not until I get a grandson from you two. Then we can negotiate a hug." Trunks started to laugh at his father's sense of humor.

  


"Grandson? Vegeta, men can't have babies. Wait... can't they?" Goku quirked his head almost like a puppy. 

  


"Dad, Vegeta said some Saiyajin men can have children. Isn't that cool? Imagine me pregnant?" Goten started to giggled at the mental picture of himself with a round belly. 'All I'd need would be a beard, white hair, a red suit, black boots, reindeer and a sleigh and I'd be Santa Claus. Oops! Can't forget the sack of toys!' He then started to laugh louder.

  


The other three looked at him oddly. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a thought I had." He smiled the patented Son grin. (Some restrictions apply)

  


"Anyways, yes it's true. But them being half human might be a hindrance." Vegeta had to shake his head at the Kakarot genes. 'If they did have a child; would it be an air head, too? I shudder to think it.'

  


"How? Human men don't have babies. How can Saiyajin men?" Goku was very interested in this new information.

  


"Do you want me to go into graphic detail, Kakarot? Yes, human men can't have children. Mostly their bodies and temperaments are too weak to handle childbearing. That's why the females of the species go through childbirth. But our kind does have the temperament and our bodies aren't weak in order to have children. They just need to have their tails back, a full moon and to go through with the mating rites." Vegeta was getting a bit annoyed at having to tell the baka some of what he already explained to the boys.

  


"If my son is capable of having a baby, I want to know how!" Goku wanted the details. Spending so much of his childhood around Bulma made him curios at how things in the world worked. He would constantly ask her questions on such things.

  


"You want the details?" Vegeta wasn't sure Kakarot would be able to handle them.

  


"Yes!"

"I want to know too, Vegeta. If I'm having the baby; I want details." Goten seconded his father.

  


"Me too, dad. I want to know how I get to be a dad with Goten." Trunks knew he wouldn't like it; but he needed to understand the concept.

  


"Oh, Kami, Dende, Shin, Yemma and King Kai. You're all getting a laugh out of this! I know it!" Vegeta was right!

  


They sat around in a circle as Vegeta began to explain in great detail. The sun began to set as Vegeta was finishing the hours long lecture. Needless to say the other three were now traumatized. Vegeta wasn't doing much better himself.

  


"You mean I'd get a vagina for a whole night and then it would reopen for the birth?" Goten was aghast.

  


Vegeta just nodded. "Well, more like the birth canal. You may already have it, but it is small from lack of use. You will only be able to notice it when the crease unknits."

  


"So the tails have glands that produce several different chemicals that all depend on the situation?" Trunks was just floored. It would take him weeks to fully assimilate the information.

  


"Well, a vagina sounds better than giving birth out the butt." All four grimaced at Goku's uncouth statement.

  


"I'm scared, Trunks. Hold me." Goten wasn't taking it well. The thought of possibly having the birth canal already there and under the skin between his testicles and anus was creeping him out. He knew he was acting like a frightened girl, but he couldn't help it. Goten hated the way he was feeling right now. He hoped it was the shock of the information Vegeta had just them. He had a feeling there was more that Vegeta wasn't saying. If it was worse than what the Saiyajin Prince had told them, he didn't want to know.

  


"It'll be alright, koi. I'll be there. We'll do it together." Trunks tried to sooth. But he ended up saying the stupidest thing men can say.

  


"'We'll do it together?' Oh... So you're going to be pregnant too, huh?" Goten was already going through a mood swing. He just couldn't get over this fear that hit him. Something was telling Goten deep down that he would be the one to have his and Trunks' children. He couldn't explain it, he just knew.

  


"I meant about raising the baby. If you beat me in the dominancy fight then I would be having the baby." Trunks reasoned.

  


"Oh, yeah. That's one of the mating rites." Goten was slightly relieved about that.

  


"I can't believe they used their tails like that." Goku pondered.

  


"It has to be used that way, Kakarot. Or else the ovaries won't release the eggs." Vegeta was thinking about skipping dinner tonight. The discussion was making him lose his appetite.

  


"I bet mom will want to know all about this. She loves learning new stuff. This will really shock her." Trunks was staring to chuckle. You know, the laugh we do after we escape certain death or any kind of trauma.

  


"My mom just might faint. And Gohan, well who knows what he'd do." Goten was hiccuping very badly.

  


"We are planning on telling them after mom and Piccolo's wedding. Maybe we should wait for this part." Trunks was concerned about the reactions of the mothers.

  


"You're telling them after the wedding?" Vegeta asked. 'This might turn out to be fun after all.'

  


"At the reception." Goten confirmed.

  


A slow evil grin spread across Vegeta's face. "I don't see what would be so bad about telling them this. If they want to be grandmothers they should hear it. In fact. They all should." His old evil villain laughter rang across the empty beach.

  


The other three shared a look, then simultaneously they said, "Uh, oh."

  
  
  
  


§Author Notes§

*: Moby Dick is a great book. Buy it, check it out from your local library. Just read it. I used it in this story because Vegeta's obsession with destroying Frieza, and then to beat Goku, reminded me of Captain Ahab. 

  


**: It's just the body type that I used as an example; not the person or personality. So, please don't sue.

  
  


I'm sure everyone is mad at me for not explaining in detail how Saiyajin males get pregnant. I did give out some clues though. Anybody figure out how they work? It's gonna be nasty when I do write it out. I might wait several more chapters until I do.

  


Review if you want. Or make any guesses or state ideas. I don't mind if you don't review. It's just cool hearing from people.

  


10 pages for this one. Thought it was a good place to stop. The next one is gonna be longer.

  


Oh well. Thanks for reading! And if you do take the time to review; thanks a whole bunch of beets!

  


With my nasty cold I should be eating some right now. God, I hate being sick. This is the only thing that interest me right now. So, I'm writing a lot of chapters. And fixing the ones I already have. And all for you wonderful people.

  


♡ ✵ ❀ ✯ ☼ ☺ ✌ ∞ 


	5. Hidden Desires

To Begin Again, Part 5: Hidden Desires

  


Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not, nor has it ever been, my property.

*Arguments & Persuasions*

They left the beach. Vegeta would not be persuaded to change his mind about telling the group, in graphic detail, the how-to's of Saiyajin male pregnancies. Goku, Trunks and Goten were disturbed enough about it. They didn't think Bulma and Piccolo would be happy about a ruined reception. Images of vomiting guests flashed through their minds.

  


For some reason Vegeta was intent upon causing trouble... again. "Vegeta, I really don't think this is a good idea. You telling them that... uh... stuff might ruin the wedding. Bulma will be furious. Piccolo, well, who knows what he'll do." Goku tried reasoning with the prince.

  


"Kakarot, I'm surprised. I thought the group was like a huge family. Don't you think they should be informed?" Vegeta replied.

  


"I'm not too sure they'd want to know about that... uh... stuff. It's pretty gross." Goku was panting and nearly running to keep up with Vegeta's fast paced walking. 'How can someone so short be such a fast walker?'

  


"It's one of the ways Saiyajin children are conceived, Kakarot." Vegeta wasn't even puffing as he walked along.

  


'I've been training Uub for years now. And Vegeta has been working at C.C. with barely enough time to train. I'm almost out of breath; and it's like he's taking a stroll.' Goku was so distracted thinking that he nearly stumbled over a tuft of beach grass. Luckily, Vegeta caught him.

  


"Watch it, Kakarot! You just about knocked me over!" The prince growled.

  


"Sorry, Vegeta. Could you slow down? I can't keep up." Goku whined.

  


An angst filled sigh, "Fine! What do you want?"

  


"Please don't talk about that stuff at the reception. It'll ruin the day. I don't want to see Bulma upset." Goku softly murmured.

  


"Why shouldn't I? They're all so damn nosy. They all have to be involved in everybody else's lives. Well, it'll show them they don't need to know everything about everyone else." Vegeta was quite adamant.

  


"Please, Vegeta. Reconsider? For Bulma? For Trunks and Goten? Please?" Pleading was Goku's last resort.

  


"I'll think about it." The prince was fast losing his patience. Kakarot knew how to nettle him into getting his way. Vegeta tried to stay resolute to his prior decision; but he had a feeling he won't go through with it.

  


Trunks and Goten stayed quiet hoping that Goku would talk Vegeta into not recounting his earlier lecture. If Goku could talk the arrogant prince into Potara fusing with a third class; he might be able to about this. They could only hope.

  


"Please think about what Goku said, dad. You'll just end up ruining mom's wedding." Trunks intoned to his father.

  


"Yeah. After we tell everybody about us; this could wreck their acceptance of our relationship. So please don't." Goten also requested of his lover's father.

  


"It's getting really late now. We have to get going. See you at C.C. tomorrow, dad. Hope to see you more often, Goku. Bye!" Trunks wanted to get Goten home to his apartment so he could do some physical investigating. He hoped to find some evidence of what his father said.

  


"Dad, please talk some sense into Vegeta. I want us to spend some more time together. Call me soon ok, dad?" Goten received a nod from his father. "Good. Then bye, guys!"

  


Both fathers watched as the lavender haired man practically dragged his black haired lover away. Soon both sons were flying off.

  


Goku began to chuckle at the sight. "So much of those two is starting to make sense. Do you know how long they've been together, Vegeta?"

  


"Almost ten years, Kakarot. Ever since their camping trip to Jero's lab." Vegeta easily answered the question.

  


"Ten years!" Goku squeaked out.

  


"Yes. Ten years." He reaffirmed for the younger Saiyajin.

  


"Kami! How did they keep it a secret all this time?" Goku posed.

  


"What secret? I've known the whole time." Vegeta walked along the beach's boardwalk. The stars were very visible in the moonless sky.

  


"You did?" Goku had no idea that the older man knew the entire time. It sounded to him like Vegeta had found out earlier that day.

  


"When they came back from the trip Trunks smelled of Goten and sex." Vegeta explained how he had known.

  


"I did smell Trunks on Goten; but I don't remember smelling that on him. I thought it was because they had spent the whole weekend together." Goku was busy trying to remember an event ten years ago.

  


"Saiyajin homosexual intimacy has a distinct scent all its own. You'd have to be familiar with it to know its scent." Vegeta informed Goku of additional facts of their ancestry.

  


'Did Vegeta have a male lover? Does he have one now?' A jolt of jealousy flashed through Goku. "How do you know that, Vegeta?"

  


"Your brother and Nappa were lovers. I'd often take assignments just to avoid those two when they were amorous."

  


"Were they mated like you said males have to be so they can have a baby?" Goku was curious about his brother's life. He never got a chance to know him. A pang of regret encompassed his body.

  


"No. Frieza would have killed them or the child. They wanted to be, though."

  


"That evil bastard!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the vehement curse. It wasn't often Kakarot would say such things.

  


"But they never had the chance to. Raditz and Nappa died before Frieza did."

  


"I killed my brother, Vegeta. He didn't die." Goku choked back some sobs at what he had done to the last full-blooded Saiyajin family he had.

  


"And I killed Nappa." Vegeta softly stated.

  


Goku looked up at Vegeta. He could see that the other had regretted the act. "Vegeta? You ok?"

  


"He wanted to die, Kakarot. When we where locked in a cell on a planet called Arlia he said to kill him. I told him I needed him with me. That there was no way I could kill Frieza alone. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to die on the planet Raditz did. He kept saying he should have claimed Raditz as a mate. 'To hell with Frieza! Raditz and I could have had a child together.' He used that as a mantra. He... he wanted to die, Kakarot. He wanted me to kill him. He felt it would be honorable to be killed by me than a traitor or Frieza. Since he practically raised me, I couldn't say no. I had to. For him." Vegeta shook his head in torment at the old private memories.

  


Goku was shocked. He had no idea that they had planned Nappa's death. "You guys planned it? His death?" Vegeta nodded. "But, the way you talked to him. It sounded like you despised Nappa."

  


"That was for Frieza's benefit. We did have those communicators on, remember. He could overhear the whole thing. He would have gotten suspicious otherwise."

"It was all a ruse?"

  


"Don't start thinking I'm a nice person; cause I'm not. I never will be. There's too much blood on my hands, Kakarot."

  


"I don't think you're so bad, Vegeta. You just need to know that there's more to life than power, strength and fighting."

  


Vegeta laughed. "Honestly, Kakarot, you're a fool. You think I'm like one of your friends don't you? All I need is to hang around with you for awhile then I'll be just as heroic as you? Or turn into an Earth defender like the others. Change my ways and be a good guy?" he laughed even harder, "you really are an idiot."

  


"Vegeta. You gave your life in the fight against Buu. And when that wish was made to Purunga

to bring all the good people that died on Earth back to life you were brought back, too." Goku didn't like hearing the shorter man talk like that. He saw more in Vegeta than he saw in himself.

  


"Were you knocked in the head so hard that you forgot what happened before that? Just how brain damaged are you, Kakarot?" Vegeta insulted the gentle man standing beside him.

  


Goku was deeply hurt by that statement. "Vegeta, you don't need to be so mean. It's just that you have changed some. I'm not saying a lot; but some."

  


Vegeta would not be placated. "I think we've talked about this enough, Kakarot. I have a meeting in the morning with a government contractor at C.C. Some kind of highly advanced jet engine contraption. Be seeing you soon then." Before Goku could protest; Vegeta had flown away.

  


"Stubborn. Just too darn stubborn. But, that's why I love him." Goku could only stare after the prince as his ki stream faded. When he could no longer see the blazed trail, Goku I.T.'d himself home.

  


*Goku Looks For A Job*

Goku bought a newspaper first thing the next morning. After coming back home with it he caught himself some breakfast. It consisted of fish, nuts, berries and a young wild boar. Cleaning and gutting the meat was rather messy. After he skewered the pig and fish on long sticks he laid them over the fire he had started before preparing the game.

  


Goku quickly took a hot shower to get the smell from his body. He then dressed in the clothes he borrowed from Gohan. They were the cleanest he had to wear. He went outside to check his food. The fish were nearly done; so he turned them over. The pork would take awhile longer. Goku washed the fruit and cracked open the nuts.

  


He took a box of granola cereal out of a cupboard. Picking out a large bowl he filled it an inch from the top. The berries were then sprinkled over the top before crushed-up nuts were added. Goku stirred the bowl's contents around until he was satisfied he would get berries, cereal and nuts in every bite. When that was done he poured a generous amount of milk over top the cereal.

  


Soon the fish were completely done. Carefully he removed them from the spits and onto a plate. When the boar was ready he would eat what he could then use the rest to make sandwiches for lunch.

  


As he ate his meal he scanned the help wanted section. Finding a few appealing advertisements he circled them in red. One was at a restaurant. They needed a waiter. The restaurant would provide the noon meal. A dojo was looking for a children's karate instructor. A moving company was looking for a mover. Most of the other ads needed people with a degree or experience in those fields.

  


Seeing that the pig was done he set down the marker and got up to remove it from the fire. After putting out the fire Goku let the roasted meat cool off enough so that he could eat it. When he was sufficiently stuffed; Goku made his lunch with the leftovers. He placed the wrapped sandwiches into an old lunch bag of Goten's along with some apples and sodas.

  


When he was finished with cleaning up he grabbed the paper and lunch bag. Goku then locked the door and then flew off toward Satan City to apply for the circled jobs. He wanted desperately to prove being able to take care of himself.

  


*It's A Lot Harder Than It Looks*

The moving company already filled the position. They were impressed at Goku's ability to lift very heavy objects, though. They promised to keep his name on file if they needed another mover.

  


The restaurant was also impressed at him being able to carry heavy trays and maneuver through the crowded tables. What scared them was Goku's gigantic appetite and that he would almost drool when saying the specials. They told him he wasn't what they were looking for.

  


Goku walked out dejectedly. He hoped that the next place would hire him. He saved that for last. It was the one he really wanted. He was certain that being the World's Martial Arts Champion would insure him the job. With a firm resolve to be hired at the next interview he started to walk to the dojo.

  


Hercule had retired from competing in the tournaments after Videl was killed during a bust on a local drug mob. Goku had decided to enter so he would have money to put aside for his sons and for the village. Vegeta had also competed. They had come in first and second.

  


The owner/ manager was shocked to see Son Goku walk into his dojo. The man was known all over the martial arts world. 'Why on Earth would he be looking for a job as a children's instructor?'

  


The interview proceeded well. Goku talked about how he taught both his sons martial arts. He also told the manager about his childhood training under the legendary Master Roshi. His past participation in the previous tournaments was well documented; so he needn't talk about those.

  


"I'm just looking for something new. I want to help a new generation of students to be their best. I know I can give them experienced lessons and a good structured example." Goku felt confident about getting the position. He wanted to impress his views of teaching to the manager.

  


"But, Mr. Son. You're the World's Champ. Don't you think you should start your own dojo franchise like Hercule did? You'd make more money there than you would working for someone else." James Gordon*, the manager, asked.

  


"I honestly don't know how to run a business. Besides, I'd be happier just teaching rather than operating my own place." Goku answered the man truthfully.

  


"Hm. I know what you mean. Some days I wish I could hand the reins over to someone else and instruct the youngsters. Listen, I'd be happy to have you here. Parents will love that you'd be teaching their kids." James Gordon rubbed his jaw as he though it over.

  


When he decided to hire Goku he told him the first day's schedule. "How's about you start this coming Monday at 9:30 am to 11am. That'll be your first class for the day. Then there's one at 11:05 am to 12:30 pm. An hour for lunch then a class from 1:30 pm to 3 pm and the last at 3:05 to 4:30pm. We clean the place after the last classes then close up." Goku wrote this all down on a corner of his paper. "Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday are scheduled the same. On Tuesday, Friday and Saturday we have classes at 9 am to 10:30am. Then at 10:35 to noon. An hour for lunch then one last class at 1 to 2:30 pm. Again we clean up; then it's closing time."

  


Goku nodded as he wrote down the hours. "Does that mean I've got the job?"

  


"It sure does." James was glad at hiring the famous Son Goku. 'That jerk Hercule will crap a brick.'

  


"Ok! That's great. Oh, yeah. Before I forget; what's the pay?" Goku nearly left without asking his hourly wage.

  


"Since I'm sure we'll be getting a lot of business now that you'll be here; I think we should start at 14.50 an hour. It may go up to 20 an hour if I'm right about all the clientele we'll get. That sound ok to you?" Mr. Gordon thrust out his hand for a deal sealing shake.

  


Careful not to hurt the man, Goku shook his hand then left after saying, "I'll see you Monday at 9am so I can check the place out!"

  


"That sounds good. See you then." James waved as the enthusiastic man walked off. 'I'm sure to do a ton of business with him here.' He chuckled as he began to reassign classes.

  


*Banks*

Goku was so happy that he wanted to tell somebody the news. The first person to come to mind was Vegeta. It was nearing noon. Goku thought about asking the prince to join him for lunch. Goku wanted to celebrate getting a job. He checked his pockets and noticed a severe lack of funds. He groaned realizing he had no way to pay for lunch.

  


Then an idea came to him. He could withdraw some money from the bank account he set up for the kids when he won the last Tournament. With a plan in mind Goku made his way to the bank's nearest branch. When he got there he saw that the lines were rather long.

  


Instead of waiting in one of the long lines he made his way to a small park nearby. Finding an empty bench he sat down to eat the bagged lunch. He figured it would leave more money for buying Vegeta lunch. When he got through with his snack he got up from the bench. After throwing away his garbage Goku made his way to the bank.

  


One of the lines was now very short. Stepping to the back he awaited his turn. Soon the teller called him over to her window. She asked him what business transaction he wanted to do.

  


"I'd like to take some money out of my savings account." Goku plainly spoke.

  


"I'll need a filled out withdrawal slip with your account number, name, date and an amount, and your savings book. The slips are over there along that wall." The teller drawled out as she pointed over to said wall.

  


"Savings book? What's that?" Goku asked.

  


"When you opened up the account you where given a book that would show all deposits, withdrawals, and accrued interest. It would be about the same size as a passport." The teller stated in a bored manner.

  


"Oh, that. I'll have to go home to get it. Be right back!" Thankfully Goku thought to step outside and into a side street so he could teleport himself home. He looked through the house till he found the bank book in a desk drawer. When he found it he teleported back to the same place in the side street then walked back into the bank.

  


'Withdrawal slip. Which one is it?' Goku paced in front of the display of bank papers till he saw the one he was looking for. Luckily he still had his pen with him because there were none in the pen holders. 'Someone must have stolen them.' Goku began to fill out the form. He wasn't too sure of how much lunch would cost so he settled on five hundred zeni.

  


He stepped back in line and again awaited his turn. He overheard the first teller he went to talking unkindly about someone in line. When it was nearing his turn he realized it was about him.

  


When he got to the window the teller smiled a fake hello and began to research his account. Her eyes widened when she saw that he had started with fifteen million zeni. There were no withdrawals; but there weren't any deposits either. The interest had added up quite fast, though. Looking at the name on the account she realized that the 'World's Champ' was at her booth and that he was rich. And so very cute.

  


Donna smiled again at Goku; trying to charm her way with the man. "Wow, you're Son Goku! I can't believe it! A real live celebrity. And so handsome, too. I'm sure all the girls try to get a date with you."

  


Goku wasn't impressed. He knew feigned kindness when he heard it. "I'd just like to get my money and leave, please."

  


"Of course! You must be a busy man." Eye lashes fluttered as she smiled again.

  


Goku just stood there staring right at her. He was trying his best 'Vegeta Intimidation Glare'™. He was certain it worked when the teller looked away and started counting out his money. She placed the money in an envelope. Then Donna handed both the envelope and bank book back to him. Goku then left without saying good-bye or thank you.

  


*Lunch Date?*

Goku wanted to celebrate getting a job. He also wanted to talk about the bank teller's comments about him to someone he knew he could trust. Someone that would listen to him and would keep his confidence. Some of the others would listen; but they would more than likely tell everybody else. He knew of only one person that he could trust. And that was who he wanted to take out for lunch.

  


Stepping into the side street Goku concentrated on Vegeta's ki. When he found it he I.T.'d himself to the familiar life source.

  


Goku got a bit of a shock. Vegeta was in his private bathroom at Capsule Corp's office headquarters. There was the Saiyajin Prince standing at the urinal relieving himself.

  


"Oops! Sorry 'Geta," a blushing Goku apologized. He did try to get in a peek.

  


"Kakarot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roared the pointy haired royal.

  


"I was hoping to take you out for some lunch. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." Goku hedged. He wasn't too sure now that Vegeta would join him.

  


"Do you have any money to buy lunch?"

  


"Yup. Got five hundred zeni right here." Goku lifted up his hand to show the other man the money.

  


"For Kami's sake, Kakarot! Don't go showing that around to people. They'll try to take advantage of you." Vegeta warned the innocent Saiyajin.

  


"Somebody already tried."

  


"What did you do?" he was curious to know what the younger man did.

  


"I gave her one of your intimidating glares."

  


"You actually glared at someone that wasn't trying to blow up this dirt ball planet?" Vegeta was incredulous at the statement.

  


"Ah ha. And it worked, too." Goku was smiling like a kid who just got a home run after years of practice.

  


Vegeta could only chuckle. 'Kakarot learning to be more of a Saiyajin wouldn't be so bad.' He took a long look at the other man. Coming to a decision he washed his hands. "So? Where are we going for lunch?"

  


Goku beamed a Cheshire grin. "I was thinking of the new all-you-can-eat place on Turner Street. Sound ok to you, Vegeta?"

  


"Hn." Vegeta agreed to go since he only had paperwork to do for the rest of the day. His only appointment of the day was with the government contractor and the meeting ended hours ago. "Let me get my coat and I'll let my assistant know I'm going out for lunch."

  


"Ok, 'Geta." Goku was able to tell by the tone of Vegeta's chuckle that the man was proud of him. That knowledge had him feeling even better.

  


With a nod Vegeta went to inform his assistant, Michael, that he was leaving for lunch and that he wasn't sure how late he'd be. They left for lunch when he was done.

  


The ride over to Turner Street was uneventful. Both men sat in comfortable silence as Vegeta drove his red '58 Corvette** convertible to the restaurant. Goku played with the radio until he found a classic rock station. Led Zeppelin***'s 'Black Dog' was just finishing when they pulled into a parking spot in front of the restaurant.

  


They got out after Vegeta set the car alarm. His Corvette was not suited for a capsule. Walking inside the restaurant the scent of delicious aromas aroused their hunger even more. Goku was quick to say they wanted menus and the Buffett. The young host showed them to a table in the non-smoking section.

  


Soon their waiter approached. He asked what they wanted for drinks. They told him a pitcher of both milk and water. Before leaving to get their drinks he said to help themselves to the Buffett.

  


Goku and Vegeta quickly got themselves two highly piled plates of lo mein and rice. Atop his rice Goku added chicken in a sweet sauce. Vegeta had pork with a hot and spicy sauce over his noodles. His rice was covered with mushrooms and seafood. When they got back to the table the waiter had already set down their glasses and pitchers.

  


"Did you gentlemen also wish to order from the menu?" Henry got out an order pad from his apron's left hip pocket.

  


"Yeah. I'll have the waffles supreme****. The eggs fried, please. Then I'll have the chicken cordon bleu. Thousand Island Dressing, french fries and the asparagus. I also want all the seafood dishes." Goku ordered.

  


"And the sides, sir? How would you like those?" Young Henry asked in a robotic manner.

  


"Doesn't matter. Just mix and match."

  


"And you, sir?" asked the waiter of Vegeta.

  


"I'll have four waffles supreme. All the eggs scrambled. A large pepperoni, sausage and mushroom pizza with extra cheese. Two of the barbeque chickens. Baked potato, Italian dressing and the mixed vegetables. I'll also have one of each hamburger with the sides mixed like Kakarot. I think that'll be it for starters." Vegeta rambled off his order. He didn't eat his food while he ordered; unlike Goku. Who had a lo mein noodle hanging from his mouth.

  


"For starters?" squeaked Henry.

  


"Yes. And I suggest you get that to the back quick. Have the cooks work on them fast; or we'll end up eating all the Buffett." Vegeta warned the waiter.

  


With a nod Henry ran off to place the orders. He just hoped he got a big tip.

  


Goku and Vegeta soon finished with their rice and noodle concoctions. Goku went up to get a variety of international cuisine while Vegeta piled a clean plate with spaghetti and a meat sauce. He grabbed a half dozen rolls and a fist of butter packets. Both men made it back to the table in time for their salads and soups.

  


Several large bowls where filled with crispy greens, cucumber slices, carrot shavings and cherry tomatoes. Each one had a different dressing. Before their seats were several stacked plates.

  


"Um, we don't need a plate for each salad. We'll just use one for each of us." Goku let the waiter know of the unnecessary additional plates.

  


"It's health regulations, sir."

  


"That's for going up to the salad bars. Not for at the table. We're the only ones sitting here." Vegeta explained further. 'I'm not some filthy cretin off the streets. How dare he imply that I might pass some kind of bacteria around.'

  


"Sorry, sirs, but that's the way it is." The waiter then walked away to help another customer.

  


Both men just shrugged. They would use the clean plates on their next trip up to the food bars. 

They ate their food in companionable silence. Soon the soup bowls were all empty and stacked at the end of the table. The salads were quickly disappearing. Henry came back to their table time and again to clear away plates and refresh glasses.

  


"Want some more bread, Vegeta?"

  


"You going up?"

  


"Yeah. That's why I asked."

  


"Sure then; and some crackers, too."

  


"Ok. Be right back." Goku soon returned with two more plates. One with more rice and chicken and another with rolls, butters and crackers.

  


Soon Henry came out with a large tray laden with several plates. One had baked potatoes, one was piled with french fries, a bowl was heaping with mashed potatoes and a carafe had gravy to go with it. There were plates and bowls with different vegetable variations. A large bottle of ketchup was placed on the table. A paper lined basket was filled with syrup, butter and jam packets.

  


Henry went to the back to bring out some of their dinners. He first brought out the waffles and the chicken dishes. Vegeta and Goku ate their salad bar items then began eating their waffles. Goku used three butters and five of the strawberry jam packets on his waffle. Vegeta used all the remaining butter packets in the basket along with six of the syrups.

  


Goku had a piece of bacon between his left hand's index finger and thumb. He bit off a good bit before he shoved a fork full of waffle in his mouth. He chewed with relish at the smoky salty bacon and the fruity buttery waffle's taste mixed together. When he swallowed that down he forked some of his eggs onto the slice of ham that came with the waffle. He would fork in waffle and bacon then egg and ham. When he ran out of the bacon he used the sausage.

  


Vegeta liked eating his waffle along with the ham. He dipped the sausage into the syrup and took a large bite from that end. His eggs he sprinkled with some pepper before eating them along with the bacon.

  


Before long they had completed their breakfast dishes; and began to eat their selected chicken dishes. Goku asked Vegeta if he could have a leg from a barbeque chicken. Deciding it would be better to hand it over instead of Kakarot snatching it from his plate, Vegeta gave a leg to the younger man. With a word of thanks Goku bit into the tangy section.

  


The side dishes were disbursed between the two men. The first dinner plates started to get barren as Henry came out with some of the other dishes. Goku was thrilled to see the fish dishes arranged by fried, broiled and stuffed.

  


Vegeta wanted to sink his teeth into a beefy burger. He grabbed the ketchup bottle and smothered some of his fries and the tops of his burgers. There were three things he loved about Earth. One was the music; another was the food. The last was the man sitting across from him. 

  


Goku was surprised at how it turned out to be such a good day. He was so busy eating that he nearly forgot his news. "Hey, Vegeta?"

  


"What is it, Kakarot?" The prince had to stop between fork fulls of fries to speak. Good manners were so ingrained into him and his pride would not allow him to embarrass himself by talking with food in his mouth.

  


"I got a job this morning." Goku stated happily.

  


"Where and doing what?" Vegeta had no idea the man wanted a job.

  


"At a dojo teaching kids karate. The pay is good; at least I think it is." Goku answered him.

  


"How much will you be making?"

  


"At first I'll start at 14.50 an hour then it should go up." Goku was grinning as he ate and talked to Vegeta. He felt comfortable and safe with him. It was like he didn't have to worry about pretending to be something he wasn't with him. That was the way it was with the others.

  


"Sounds like a good start. Why did you want to get a job in the first place, Kakarot? All those years the harpy yelled at you for not having a job, you never got one. Now you go and get a job. What is going on?" Vegeta was getting suspicious.

  


"I just wanted to get one. I guess I didn't like having to depend on everybody to take care of me. Like yesterday I had to borrow some clothes from Gohan, the ones I'm wearing now." Goku explained his reasons. He hoped Vegeta wouldn't laugh at him. That would hurt more than all the yelling ChiChi did.

  


"You're the one who takes care of everybody else, Kakarot. This whole planet wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Vegeta stated. "But I do understand the need to prove yourself capable."

  


"You really understand why I got a job, Vegeta?" Goku asked softly.

  


"Yes I do, Kakarot." Witnessing the younger man's happy smile at his statement, Vegeta softly smiled in return.

  


Goku loved it when Vegeta would smile. Especially at him. His day just went from good to great. Then thoughts of the way the teller acted towards him had Goku frowning.

  


Vegeta saw the younger man unexpectedly frown. He became curious about the sudden mood swing. "Kakarot?"

  


"It's nothing, Vegeta." Goku looked down at his plate not wanting the older male to see his face.

  


"It is something. You don't frown for no reason." Vegeta wasn't used to being concerned about another's emotions. 'Am I honestly concerned about how he feels? I suppose I am.'

  


"Why are people so mean to others? Why do they say hateful or cruel things?" Goku wondered out loud.

  


"Did someone say something like that to you? Who?" Vegeta asked. He was finding that he felt protective of the other man lately.

  


"Two women at the bank. I went in to take out some money from the account I had set up for Gohan and Goten with all the prize money I won. The first teller I went to said I'd need a slip of paper filled out and my savings book to withdraw money." Goku began to explain his earlier experience of the day.

  


"Those things are needed. But, when did someone say mean things to you?" Vegeta wasn't quite sure where this was going.

  


"I'll get to that. It's just that I didn't know that a savings book was the same as a bank book. So I then went home to get it after she told me what it was. When I went back and filled out the withdrawal slip I went to stand in line again. I over heard the first teller talking to the teller of whose line I was in. She was saying some nasty stuff and then when it was my turn at the window the second teller said some stuff back. They were talking about me, Vegeta. Calling me an idiot. That 'how can one person be so dumb that they don't know what a savings book is.' That I was some air head. Probably could barely read. That I was someone who relied on my looks to get by. Like I was a nobody." Goku had gotten choked up on the last word he spoke. 

  


Vegeta could feel his temper rise as the younger male told his story. 'Damn humans. Who ever they are will pay.'When he was calm enough he said, "Kakarot, who ever they are they sound like two spiteful fools to me. Don't let what they said upset you. You're better than all these humans put together a thousand times over. But I do want to know something."

  


Goku felt hundreds of times better. "What, Vegeta?"

  


"Which bank was it? And who were they?"

  


Goku told him the bank name and street it was on and the names that were on little plaques in front of their windows. The older man's sudden devilish grin worried Goku. "What are you going to do, Vegeta? You're not going to hurt anybody, are you?"

  


"No, I won't hurt anybody, Kakarot. Maybe scare them a bit." It had been a while since Vegeta had such a look on his face. He looked like a cat cleaning its claws in preparation of a hunt.

  


"You mean you'll really go and frighten some people just for saying something cruel about me?" Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing.

  


"As a Prince it is my duty to protect and defend any of my subjects from harm of any kind." Vegeta simply stated. 'I can't say that I'd rather rip out the throats of anyone who would do harm to you. No matter how much I ache at times to.'

  


"Oh." 'So, he's just protecting his people's reputation; not me.' Goku felt saddened at the thought.

  


The table became quiet. Their concentration went from talking back to food as the waiter came with the rest of their food. Before long the table's clutter was dwindling down to a few plates. Goku did not feel like dessert. He just wanted to go home and be by himself for awhile.

  


Vegeta caught onto the other's mood. He could sense Kakarot's withdrawn mind set. He thought it was about what happened at the bank; not his casual statement of princely duty.

  


Henry soon came with the bill. Goku just had enough to cover lunch and leave a good tip. So he just took out the slip from the bank money envelope and left it on top of the bill. Looking at the older man, Goku said as cheerily as he could, "See you around, Vegeta. It was nice having lunch together. See you tomorrow for our usual spar. Bye."

  


Vegeta sat silently in his seat as he watched the other leave. He could tell Kakarot wasn't as mirthful as he made himself appear. He decided to pay a visit to that bank. It would be fascinating to see how the manager would react about losing a potential client like himself because of some cruel comments stated by some of his tellers. He would make sure that Kakarot was given the proper respect he deserved. The man had given his life more than enough for this ungrateful planet. He would see that the incident never repeated itself. With a firm resolve to take care of the situation; Vegeta took the money envelope and bill up to the counter. He payed for the meal with a C.C. credit card and left eighty dollars on the table for a tip. He was going to make sure they redeposited the bills into Kakarot's account.

  
  
  


§Author Notes§

*: If there is a dojo owner out there by the name of James Gordon, sorry. Just using the name that popped into my head at that second. So, please don't sue me.

  


**: '58 Corvette is my favorite car. Red with white along those indent things and a black convertible top. My dream car. Just too bad they chug gas like an alcoholic does vodka.

  


***: I just love that song. I hope the band and any of the living members don't sue me. It's just a great song.

  


****: A waffle supreme has a large round Belgian waffle with two eggs anyway you want them, two pieces of bacon, a large breakfast sausage and a large slice of ham or Canadian bacon. A local restaurant that serves breakfast all day and night has that. My favorite from them; except for the desserts. The place makes a great chocolate layered cake.

  
  


Well, I think that was the longest chapter so far. 14 pages worth. Not counting these little foot notes. Told you this one would be longer.

  


Sorry if it's kinda sappy. I just think that with the villains coming along all the time people never really get to know the characters. I hope I'm as close as I can be, but not too in character. People evolve their personalities as they get older. Why can't DBZ people?

  


I know I'm a nasty little shit for still not explaining the details of Saiyajin male conception. By the fifteenth chapter I'm sure I'll have it written down. This story will be at least 30 chapters long, I think. And when nearly every chapter so far as been close to ten and above; well, that's a lot of typing.

  


If you want to review; please do! I don't mind. It would be appreciated. Feed back and comments are welcome. Even criticism. No pressure. No threats of stopping the fic if no one reviews.

  


Please forget about the whole cold thing in the last chapter. I wrote that one in April. I had a cold then. But if it will make anybody happy, I was sick back on the 5th of July. I also redid chapter 4. Noticed I forgot to change a few things. Reread it if you want to. It's basically Vegeta correcting Goten about the whole vagina thing. They don't get the whole thing, just the birth canal. Actually, they already have it. It's the labia that needs to form. That's where the crease or vertical scar comes into play. In a later chapter most of it will be explained. Vegeta will save a few details for when he and... Hehe... almost let too much info out! 

  


People like the tellers really piss me off. I was one of those students who got detention for sticking up for others and myself to teachers, other students and even the counselors back in school. I never got a good chance to tell off the Principle though. Damn.

  


I proudly admit I get it from my mom. She's the best and my hero. Other than my dad. Miss you daddy.

✌ ❃  ☺ ♡


	6. Parenthood & Painful Memories

To Begin Again, Part 6: Parenthood & Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not, nor have I ever owned, Dragonball Z or any of the characters within.

  


*A Day With ChiChi A.K.A. Motherhood*

It was a perfect Saturday morning. ChiChi was taking a leisurely walk down the street of her youngest son's apartment building. Goten wasn't very good at cleaning after himself, so ChiChi came by every now and then to clean and do laundry. Her baby tried to give her money for it but she would refuse. ChiChi just missed taking care of her boys.

  


She looked as young as she did when ChiChi had Goten. No one believed that she had two grown sons. One just over forty. She was wearing a sweater over her usual attire. Her hair up in its customary bun.

  


Soon she was stepping in front of the apartment building's door. The doorman rushed to open the door for her as he greeted her, "good morning, ma'am."

  


Trying hard not to grit her teeth at being called ma'am, ChiChi smiled a hello. She entered into the posh entryway. It looked more like an upscale hotel's lobby where guest would check in.

She walked by tables and chairs set together in small clusters. Near corners set large planters with tall indoor trees and flowers. Sun light streamed through shear curtains to illuminate the room.

  


ChiChi made her way to the bank of elevators and pressed the up button. She saw young couples walking by out towards the door. It wasn't a long wait before a ding sounded and the elevator doors opened. Off stepped an elderly gentleman walking with the aide of a cane. Then out came a young woman with a dog on a lead. She smiled as she walked past ChiChi. When the elevator was empty, ChiChi stepped inside and pressed the button for the seventh floor.

  


There were ten floors to the whole building along with a basement and sub basement parking lot. ChiChi figured that Goten would be out somewhere on a day like this. Her youngest just loved the outdoors. He was so much like his father. 

  


She had hated living in that forest where no one was around for miles. She found that city life suited her just fine. Quickly she got a job at the hospital in the admissions department, where she volunteered reading to patients, after her divorce. She was able to get herself a nice little loft in a quiet neighborhood with money that Goku had given her from one of his tournament wins.

  


She and he had argued for hours about the money. Goku insisted she take it so that she would be ok since they had been divorced. He told her how he was sorry to have always been leaving her alone in the past. And that her taking this money wasn't wrong; that she deserved a whole lot more than he could have ever been able to give.

  


ChiChi wasn't sure of what to do. She was a little scared about being all alone again; and in a big city, too. Then a sudden self-righteousness over came her. 'She was left alone to raise two young boys that both ate more food in one week than most families ate in a month. She was the one to make sure Gohan and Goten got a good education. If it were up to Goku they would have been karate bums like he and his friends. She did deserve that money.' Agreeing with her ex; she took the money and found the cozy little loft she now lived in.

  


A ding informed her she was at her chosen floor. Leaving old memories to rest in the back of her mind, ChiChi stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. Walking down the carpeted hallway to her son's apartment ChiChi got out a key to the door.

  


With a turn of the key the door unlocked. She turned th knob and it clicked open. Pushing the door in she walked into the small entrance where a closet was for coats and such. Taking off her sweater ChiChi hung it up and she also set aside her shoes. She made her way to the small pale yellow decorated kitchenette and opened a bottom cupboard where cleaning supplies were located. Taking out two large sponges, bucket and tile cleaner from the assorted items.

  


She filled the bucket halfway with hot tap water and squirted in the soap for it to foam. When she was done with that she went to the small bathroom across from the coat closet. She quickly cleaned the white and hunter green tiled floor and shower. The green baroque patterned wallpapered walls were cleaned with long swipes from her other sponge that she submerged in hot soapy water from the bathroom's white porcelain basin. Dust was the only thing that was dirty about the commode. It was rarely used so it wasn't very dirty. She decided to head to the other bathroom that was connected to Goten's bedroom to clean that up with the still hot soapy water.

  


The livingroom separated the kitchenette from the bedroom. It was furnished with a small solid navy couch and two cornflower blue armchairs placed adjacent at both ends. Throw pillows decorated the couch in blue and white plaids and solids. A long cherry wood and glass topped coffee table was set in front of the couch. A large wooden entertainment armoire in the same finish was across from the couch. White carpeting went from wall to wall. Palest blue painted walls and white molding at the ceiling and floor. Paintings and photos were amid small assorted knickknacks Goten had collected over the years. She would be sure to straighten out the room and vacuum the rug later.

  


Making her way to the door she suddenly heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone was moaning. With a maternal gasp she set down the bucket and rushed to the door. As she was about to open it, ChiChi heard voices. One was her son and the other was his best friend, Trunks.

  


"Oh, Trunks. Do that again with your tongue. It felt so good." that was definitely Goten.

  


"You like it when I do that to your ear; don't you, koi?" Her eyes widen as the implications of what Trunks said kicked in.

  


'Oh my God! My son is gay?' She suddenly felt very hot standing there. Her head was beginning to spin about.

  


"I like everything you do, Trunks. I love you." Goten playfully replied.

  


"I love you too, Goten. Soon everybody else will know that. I promise." Trunks was heard walking back to the bed his lover was sprawled upon.

  


"Yeah, everybody. I'm just worried about what my mother will say." Goten didn't sound very sure. That got ChiChi's attention.

  


"I know you're scared about her reaction, koi." Unseen by ChiChi, Trunks wrapped his arms around his lover.

  


"It's just that her opinion means so much to me. She was the one who mostly raised me. Hearing her be ashamed of me... it's just too scary, Trunks. What if my mom never wants to look at me again? What if..." a sniffle was heard through the door, " what if she hates me. I know I'm not as great as Gohan, but I'm still her son. Right?"

  


"You just have to believe that your mom loves you more than any negative feelings she may have for us being lovers. And you're just as good as Gohan. Even better." Trunks reassured Goten.

  


"Yeah. I guess you're right. Moms should love their kids no matter what they may be." Goten was slowly feeling better being in his lover's arms.

  


"And you're the sexiest, cutest and sweetest person I know. Now lets go take a shower so I can show you just how sexy you are." They chuckled as the bed was heard creaking as they got up.

  


A slap on something fleshy was heard through the door. Then Goten shouted, "Trunks! Don't slap my butt! That's gonna leave a red mark, you baka."

  


"Sorry, baby. I just couldn't resist. You've got the cutest tush that I've ever seen." Then a door closed as they walked into the other bathroom. Soon water was heard running and some giggling as well.

  


ChiChi just couldn't believe what she just heard. Her son was in a relationship with Trunks. A homosexual one. Then what her son and lover said about her penetrated the mental fog of shock.

  


Her baby boy was afraid that she would hate him for being in love with a man. That she would never want to see or speak to him again. 'How can he possibly think that? I love him no matter what he may be. I'll miss not being a grandma again; but his happiness is more important. If Trunks makes him happy; then I'm happy, too.'

  


She was about to walk in and discuss this with the two men; but thought better of it. She guessed they wanted to be alone. She went back to the livingroom and picked up the bucket and took it into the little kitchen to pour out the contents and clean it out. The water was now too cool to wash anything.

  


Cleaning up and setting the things back into the cupboard took no time. When done ChiChi started walking to the hall closet and took out her sweater. She looked towards her son's bedroom door. Faint sounds of laughter could be heard in that direction. A smile graced her lips knowing that her baby had someone to love him. With a whispered "I love you, sweety" in that direction, ChiChi slipped back into her shoes and left the apartment. 

  


ChiChi followed her way back to the way came until she finally was at the door of the apartment building. The doorman opened it again for her. "See you again sometime soon, Sam."

  


"Yes, Mrs. Son. You have a good day now." Sam the doorman tipped his hat in an old-fashioned good-bye.

  


ChiChi smiled back and exited through the door. With a deep breath of the cool morning air she started to walk towards her oldest son's home. She wanted to see how he was doing.

  


Raising his little girl alone since she was five was a bit hard for Gohan. Videl was a good mother to little Pan. And as she believed, a good wife. Her dying in that gas explosion along with her highschool friend and partner, Erasa, was a great blow to Gohan. Little Pan had cried weeks for her mommy.

  


The whole family tried their best to take care of them both. ChiChi had them move back into the house. Bulma had offered them all to move into the Capsule Corporation compound so there would be enough room for the family. They decided it would be best for Gohan since he would then be closer to the college and Goten would also be closer to his school.

  


Another bonus of them living at C.C. was that Pan was near her best friend, Bura. Playing and being with her friend was a great comfort for the little five-year-old. They would spend hours together. Some playing with their dolls others watching Goku and Vegeta training in the Gravity Room. They'd often be heard cheering on the two full blooded Saiyajin men. 

  


When Gohan got the teaching position at the college he was able to afford a small house near the campus. They then moved out after a lot of pleads to stay from Bulma, her parents and Bura. Gohan had decided it was time they moved out and on with their lives. After that the rest of the Son family moved back into their mountain forest home.

  


ChiChi soon came to the corner of the street that Gohan lived on. Capsule and foundation houses scattered about along the street. Her eldest son's was a white regular house with a black shingled roof and black shutters beside the windows. The front door was a dark brick red. It looked like a Colonial Americana house. All it needed was a brass eagle over the door. It did have a brass knocker, though.

  


She walked passed a few of Gohan's neighbors before she finally got to his home. ChiChi hoped that she wouldn't have a repeat of the morning's eventful shock. She lifted the brass knocker and rapped it upon the door. A few seconds later came her son's voice, "just a sec!"

  


Footsteps sounded as they came closer and then the door opened. Gohan did not look a day older than he did when in college. In khaki pants and a white tee, he was holding a newspaper in his left hand. "Hi, Mom! It's good to see you. Come inside!" He greeted his mother as he let her inside the house. Gohan led her into the eggshell white painted livingroom. ChiChi took a seat on the low-backed pale yellow sofa.

  


Along with the sofa the room was furnished with a cream patterned area rug. Behind the sofa against the wall was a small wooden table in a maple stain. A vase of flowers was centered and beside that where family photos in frames. A still life hung above the table. Gohan bought that at a college art fair.

  


A leather chair in a rich buttercup set adjacent to the sofa. Across from the sofa was a small stone fireplace. In-between the sofa and fireplace was a low coffee table that matched the other by the wall. A huge bay window took up one wall. Yellow gingham curtains were tied back on both sides while a solid yellow valance hung down from the top. Pan had helped her father decorate the house when she was seventeen. The room always had a warm sunny feel to it.

  


"I'll go get us something to drink. Want anything, Mother?" Gohan set down the paper on the coffee table. A small assortment of science and literary magazines was splayed on the table as well.

  


"Iced Tea sounds nice. Do you have anything to nibble on? I just walked over from your brother's." ChiChi responded.

  


"Sure. Got some donuts and oatmeal nut cookies from the local bakery. They sound ok?" He asked his mother before leaving the room.

  


"Yes, dear." Chichi assured her oldest. She looked around the room as Gohan left to get the snacks and drinks.

  


Pan still lived at home with her father. She and Gohan kept the house nice and clean. ChiChi was glad to see that one of her boys kept a clean house. Even if it meant that he didn't need her as much as his brother still did at times.

  


Gohan soon came back into the room carrying a tray with tall glasses of Iced Tea and plates with assorted bakery goods. Setting down the tray onto the coffee table, and handing his mother a cold glass, Gohan sat down with his own beverage. "What brings you by today, mom? How have you been?"

  


"Just fine, dear. How was Thursday? Did things go well?"

  


"Yes. Piccolo picked a really nice tuxedo. It looks like it's from the eight-teen hundreds. Kind of like one of the style of formal suits from "Gone With The Wind" bit without the tails."

  


"I'm sure they will look great on all you guys. How was your brother?" ChiChi was trying to find out as subtly as she could if Gohan knew of Goten and Trunks' relationship.

  


"Weren't you just at his place, mom? Did you see him?" Gohan asked.

  


"I forgot my key. And since it's just a nice day; I figured your brother would have been out somewhere." She decided to lie until she was certain one way or the other.

  


"He seemed fine to me. Happy as always. Especially with Trunks around. Those two are really close. It's good he has such a close friend." Gohan apparently was clueless about his brother and his best friend.

  


'You have no idea just how close.' ChiChi decided it would be best to let Goten and Trunks voice the news of their being together. Changing the subject she asked, "and how was your father? Does he look like he's taking care of himself?"

  


Gohan thought of how his father looked when he found him near his childhood mountain home. For some reason he didn't feel his father's neglected appearance due to forgetfulness. I felt something was bothering his dad greatly. He wisely kept his suspicions to himself as he answered his mother. No need to get her involved with the situation. " Goten forgot to let dad know about the time to show up at Macabee's. Dad was still training when I went to find him. He was fine as usual when we got to the tailor's. Everybody was happy to see him after such a long time away."

  


ChiChi nodded as her eldest son spoke about his father. She wasn't surprised about her youngest's tendency to forget. He obviously inherited the trait from his sire. ChiChi did feel a pang of jealousy at the ease in which Goku was able to make friends. She decided to suppress it as she had done so in the past. "Who would have thought that Vegeta would be buying the tuxedos for Bulma and Piccolo's wedding?" ChiChi pondered out loud.

  


"I know, mom. We all were surprised when we heard that Vegeta was footing the bill. He even took us all out to lunch afterwards. And at a famous restaurant, too. Dietrich's, and in the private dining room." Gohan agreed with his mother. Vegeta wasn't well known for generosity. He thought of him as Mr. Scrooge when he was a boy. The flame haired man hadn't changed much. At least that's what he believed.

  


"Being the CEO of Capsule Corp. must give him quite the paycheck." ChiChi wasn't all that thrilled with the troublesome alien's good fortune. The money conscious woman then contemplated, "I sometimes wonder what he spends it all on. He lives on Capsule Corporation grounds in a house he got from Dr. Briefs."

  


"He does wear some fine suits. And he drives very expensive cars. Other than that, mom; I have no idea where his money goes. And nobody has the guts to ask him." Gohan related all the information he had to his mother. (Gossiping, aren't they?)

  


"How on Earth that man got a license is beyond me." ChiChi huffed in her characteristic superiority. "But it's the least he could do for Bulma. After all the worry and hurt he put her through."

  


Gohan decided it would be wise not to comment. His mother was a bit bitter at times about her own failed marriage. He would never say it to either parent; but they both contributed to the breakup. His father with his ever present childishness along with his nonchalant attitude; and his mother for her constant criticism and harping.

  


Thoughts of his own marriage came to mind. He would never admit to having made the mistake of marrying Videl. Especially after coming home one day to find her in their bed with someone else. Her police partner and highschool friend, Erasa.

  


*A Painful Past*

The blonde woman had given him a coy look as Videl stared at her husband wide-eyed and guilty. Seeing the thunderous look on Gohan's face had Erasa scrambling off the bed and hastily gathering her clothes to put them on their private bathroom. A few moments later she left the house with husband and wife staring at each other over rumpled sheets.

  


The argument that soon ensued was loud and devastating to both.

  


"How could you? In our house? In our bed? What if Pan had come home to see you two...? What the hell were you thinking? Obviously not me! Nor our marriage vows!" Gohan shouted at the still naked woman sitting on the bed.

  


Gohan had spent the past five years truly starting to love his wife. He knew they married too young. And manly because Videl had gotten pregnant during an intimate night together. It was just after a dangerous illegal animal trade raid with the Satan City P.D. on a very familiar circus owner as Saiya-man and Saiya-girl.

  


Videl splayed a hand threw her hair as she wrapped a sheet around herself. What she was about to say will hurt him and badly. "You and I both know we never should have gotten married. It was mostly your mother's pushing and prodding. Then when I got pregnant it just steam rolled from there. Erasa and I had been close for a long time. Way before you and I met. I had feelings for her long before you and I got together. I was just to scared to say anything. Then when Erasa and Sharpner broke up their engage; she told me why on that girl's night out she and I had. She had loved me for a long time. Since freshman year in highschool. She just acted all boy crazy to hide it. I tried to stay true to you and our marriage vows; honest, Gohan. But my heart eventually overruled my head. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I just can't deny that I love Erasa anymore. I don't know what to do, Gohan. It hurts. Loving you both; but her more while married to you. It fucking hurts!" Videl fell upon the mattress with a thud as she began to weep.

  


Gohan looked away from the sight. Deep in his own heart he knew she spoke the truth. He was just too hurt right now to admit it to her. And he knew looking at her would crumble his anger and that soon he would be comforting her. He turned around and left the weeping woman as he made his way out of the house. He needed to see someone he trusted. Someone he could talk to. 

  


He flew to his father's ki location. He hoped that a good spar would exorcize the demons that were plaguing him. Luckily Vegeta was there as well and made the perfect target to take out his frustration.

  


After fully exhausting his anger, Gohan flew back home. He was now ready to talk things out, but Pan had just gotten back from an overnight stay with her best friend, Bura Briefs. Seeing his daughter so content to be home with her parents made him resolve to put his feelings behind him and focus only on her happiness. When Pan had gone to bed later that evening; he and Videl had a long discussion. They would not divorce. They would still live in the same house but not in the same bed any longer.

  


So, Gohan played the happy father and husband. Every night he would curse ever having met Videl Satan. Every morning when he saw his daughter he would bless having met her as well. Not once did he ever regret being the father to little Pan.

  


*Hi! I'm Home A.K.A. Fatherhood*

The return of his daughter brought Son Gohan back from his painful musings. His little girl, now a college aged young woman, could always brighten his blackest of moods.

  


"Hi, Daddy! Oh! Hi, Grandma! I didn't know you'd be stopping by. How have you been?" the very energetic woman dropped her bag by the stairs and flopped down on the sofa by her grandmother. Pan had on blue capris and a white tank. Over her tank was an old pale blue button shirt of her father's. Thick soled sneakers that matched her choice of colors adorned her feet.

  


"It's good to see you, dear. How has school been?" ChiChi happily chatted to her granddaughter. It was hard to believe the sweet little girl that worshiped Goku was all grown up and in college.

  


"Oh, it's been fine, I guess. These summer courses are almost as killer as those in the regular semesters. Got a test next Tuesday in my Language Art class. Luckily Bura is coming over later to help me study. She has a test on Monday for her Business Ethics class. She wanted me to help her with that." Pan rambled on about her and her best friend's academic careers.

  


This was the first time Gohan had heard about Bura coming over this afternoon. "Bura is stopping by today? You didn't tell me about it, miss."

  


Her father had suddenly acquired that strict tone all parents have just when they are about to lecture their youngsters. "Sorry, Dad. With all the studying and you teaching summer classes for Literary Classic Format; I just haven't gotten the chance to tell you about Bura coming by for a study and cram fest."

  


"What no you mean by "telling" me?"

  


"Uh, asking?" Pan tried to suggest an alternative to her poor choice of word.

  


Five minutes went by of complete silence. Gohan staring down his daughter while she tried to give him her own patented version of puppy eyes. ChiChi just nibbles away on an oatmeal cookie; proud that her eldest son hadn't gotten that free hand of his father's. Goku was far too lenient with both boys. The boys of course just loved his carefree attitude while she had to discipline them and look like the bad guy.

  


The door knocker sound loudly causing the tension in the room to dissipate. Both Gohan and Pan could sense Bura's ki outside waiting for someone to answer the door.

  


"Don't you think you should go let her in, Pan?" Gohan asked his only child. At her own questioning look he gave her a smile of forgiveness. Looking much like Goku. With a whoop far younger than her mature age would imply, Pan ran to the door to let her aqua haired friend into the house.

  


"What's going on? It felt like your ki was nervous and your dad's was angry. Were you two arguing?" Bura, concerned, asked her oldest and closest friend. She showed up with her own huge bag and a purse. Bura had on a new pair of black jeans. Like her friend she wore a white tank top., but over that was her father's accursed pink "Badman" shirt tied around her waist. Big clunking black hiker boots clothed her small feet.

  


"Ah, yeah. But it's al ok now. So, come on in. My grandma came by for a visit." Pan gestured for Bura to come into the house.

  


The aqua haired twenty something year old set her bag down by Pan's. ChiChi wasn't her favorite person in the world. She pretty much agreed with her father about her; but she still displayed perfect manners and respect toward the older woman. "ChiChi-san, Gohan-sama, it's good to see you both." she bowed to both adults.

  


"Hello, dear. It's just wonderful news about your mother and Piccolo." ChiChi greeted the young woman.

  


'I'll just bet that's exactly what you really think. It hasn't been any secret you don't like Piccolo.' Bura thought nastily about the other woman. "Yes, it is. Mom is really happy. I think she's finally found her 'Mister Right'."

  


"Yes. Well, I'm sure she'll be happy married to Piccolo. He seams to love her very much." ChiChi was trying her hardest not to grimace in front of not only her oldest female friend's daughter, but her own son as well. Gohan and Piccolo are still quite close. Much to her mortification she had agreed to be matron-of-honor. She couldn't say no to her oldest friend.

  


"Yes, ma'am. The feeling is mutual." Bura knew ChiChi hated that title of address. Which was precisely why she said it.

  


"Ok, then. Come on, Bura. We both need to study for our tests next week. See you later, Dad. Bye, grandma." Pan wisely steered her friend towards the staircase and up to her room. She knew Bura had the same opinion of ChiChi as her father did. Pan did not want to see an argument. She privately blamed her grandmother for Goku's leaving to train Uub all those years ago. Many times when her grandpa would train Pan; ChiChi would often yell and screech for him to stop and let Pan grow to be a normal human girl.

  


But she wasn't normal, and not completely human. ChiChi didn't want to admit (to herself mostly) that most of the people in her family were not the perfect and respectable humans she tried to browbeat them into being. She loved the time they spent at Capsule Corp. Watching her grandpa and Vegeta spar and train were some of the best times she remembered in her childhood.

  


Both girls entered into the very organized bedroom. A full sized bed was the biggest piece of furniture in the white painted walled room. The rug below there feet had a floral pattern of red, pink, white and rose shaded blooms. The sheets on the bed were a dark rose and the comforter had a pattern that matched the rug. The pillows were in shams that came with the comforter.

  


By one of the two windows sat a dresser in cherry wood stain. Atop the surface were little trinkets, makeup, jewelry and family photographs in assorted frames. They all rested upon a long lacy table runner. A chair with an afghan sat beside the other window. Along one wall a bookshelf was stacked high with an assortment of books and magazines. Double sliding doors were closed before the large closet.

  


"I really wish you wouldn't do that, Bura. I know my grandmother isn't your favorite person in the world; but could you please be nice and try not to start a fight." Pan looked at her friend as they both set down their bags by the bed. Bura Briefs may looked just like her mother but she acted mostly like her father.

  


"Yeah I know. It's just I can't believe Mother asked ChiChi to be her matron-of-honor. Your grandmother has never kept her opinion of Piccolo a secret." Bura huffed as she sat down on the bed and grabbed a large thick text book from her bag.

  


Pan grinned cheekily, "sounds to me like you're jealous that your mom asked my Grandma, instead of you, to be her matron-of-honor."

  


Bura gave her friend a death glare before she stated, "oh shut up. Lets get to studying. I'm not about to waste a summer for nothing."

  


The youngest member of the Son clan laughed at her best friend while getting out her own rather large text book and joining Bura Briefs in studying.

  


*Back Down Stairs*

ChiChi watched both girls depart. Sometimes Bura was just too much like her sire. ChiChi, altering her frown to a soft smile, turned to her eldest son. He did make her immensely proud, but he could be too lenient for her liking. The girl could grow up to a hooligan if Gohan allowed Pan to be so loose with the rules. "Gohan?"

  


"Yes, Mother?" The single father was not expecting what his mother was about to say to him.

  


"Don't you think you were rather indulgent with Pan just now?"

  


"Indulgent about what, mom?" Gohan hadn't a clue to what ChiChi was implying.

  


"About her not letting you know that Bura would be coming by today?" If it was one of her boys said friend would have to go right back home.

  


Gohan felt a sudden glint of anger. ChiChi may be his mother, but she had no right to tell him how to raise his daughter. "Mother, I really didn't think that was serious enough to argue with Pan over. She and I have both been very busy. Forgetting that Bura would be coming by today is not as serious as forgetting about the up coming test her friend is helping her study for. Thank you for your advice; but I'll raise Pan my own way."

  


ChiChi was taken aback. Her eldest son had never talked back to her. "Gohan! How dare you talk to me like that!"

  


Gohan sighed. He could already feel the beginnings of one colossal headache. "Mother, that really was hardly much of a precedence to lecture Pan about. Sorry to have to surprise you but I'm not about to jump off the handle about every little thing that comes along. She is my daughter, Mother. And I will raise her as I deem fit."

  


ChiChi was now furious. "Fine! If you can't take some sound advice, from your own mother, then I'll leave!" After that she picked up her things and marched toward the door.

  


Gohan did show his gentlemanly self by opening the door for her and smiling, "Come back again soon, Mom. Maybe for dinner some night." Instantly the headache dissipated. His mother could drive a Saint crazy with her overreacting to any insignificant thing.

  


With a huff the Ox Princess left the humble abode of her eldest son. 'First I find out Goten is gay and in love with his best friend; then Gohan talks back to me! What sin did I ever commit to deserve such treatment?' ChiChi decided to take a bus back to her street. She would complain about her day to her new boyfriend, Dr. David Kinnofbick*, but she would leave out the part of Goten being gay.

  
  


§Author's Note§

That took the longest time ever! I've been stuck on this chapter for six weeks! Glad I started some of the later chapters early.

  


I tried to show all sides of ChiChi that I think exist. Her intense lover for her sons and granddaughter (especially when they listen to her), her over critical and domineering nature. If I missed any, sorry! She is not my favorite character.

  


*And Doctor Dave is an original character. If there is a doctor out there somewhere by that name; don't sue! It is merely coincidence!

  


That may be about the only yuri in this story. I will make up for it in another fic, but for now I'm sticking with this. I'm just not too sure at how to write two women together. Yet! Just have to find some good yuri hentai sites on the web.

  


And please no shocked expressions! I happen to be 28. I can look at all the nakedness on the web I want to! There is nothing wrong with a woman liking hentai, porn or whatever. I personally prefer animated porn. Watching live people seems a little perverse to me. Anime hentai isn't real; but the other is and I'd feel like such a voyeur. Course, there's nothing wrong with that!

  


Eleven pages. The coming chapters better not be such a pain in the butt as this one!

  


Ok! That's all for now. Review if you want to. I don't mind if you don't review. I'm am not going to tell you all to review or else no new chapters! That pisses me off.

  


Bye, Bye!

  
  
  


 ♡ ☺ ✌


	7. Finding Love In Unlikely Places

To Begin Again, Part 7: Finding Love in Unlikely Places

  


Disclaimer: *Thinking I'm getting stopped by a State Trooper for not wearing my seatbelt* "Hello, officer." "Could I see your licence and registration, miss?" "Sure. Here you are." *Hands over the trooper my licence and registration. They don't have the name "Akira Toriyama" on them* "Why would I pull you over, miss?" "Because I don't have my seatbelt on?" *The trooper gives me a strange look* "You mean that's not why?" "No, miss. It's because you've been posting a Dragonball Z fanfic on the internet. You know the show was created by Akira Toriyama?" "Why, officer, I most certainly did know that. All my disclaimers for every chapter state that I am not Akira Toriyama. I'll be happy to show you." *The trooper has a satellite up-linked a laptop computer in his cruiser. We go on the internet. I show him where I've posted and that every chapter has a disclaimer. He kindly hands me back my licence and registration* "Just remember to have those on every chapter of every story you post, miss." "Oh, I won't forget, officer. You have a nice day now. Bye, bye." *I drive off with the trooper in my rearview mirror* "That was strange. He certainly was cute, though."

  


Ok. My mom got stopped for the first time ever for not wearing her seatbelt last week! I just had to use it!

  


*Dating & No-shows*

After her nerve-racking visit to her eldest son's home, ChiChi decided it would be best to go to her small apartment and take a long bath before her date with Dr. David Kinnofbick. She was to meet him at Aubergine*. The fancy French restaurant had its own small garden and intimate atmosphere in the Provençal Style.

  


When ChiChi was through with her rejuvenating bath; she looked about her closet to find a flattering outfit to wear that evening. She decided upon a low-backed black dress with Princess seams. The skirt tightly hugged her thighs. Stockings in natural shading were chosen along with very black strappy pumps.

  


Getting dressed took no time at all. The raven haired woman then walked into the bathroom to stand before her lighted vanity mirror and started putting on a minimal amount of make-up. ChiChi chose a blush was just a shade darker than her own complexion. Dark and light brown shadow powder was expertly applied to her eyelids. A wine-colored lip gloss glided along her smooth lips. The effect was quite stunning when she pulled back from the mirror to take in her full appearance. All ChiChi needed now were her matching purse and lacy shawl in case it got chilly.

  


The drive over to the restaurant both relaxed and excited her. David Kinnofbick was a handsome surgeon at Satan City Memorial Hospital. David was tall and had wavy blond hair along with gorgeous brown eyes. All the women at SCMH found him to be a great catch. ChiChi felt the same. She didn't want a man that would be running off on her ever again. One that also had a topnotch education and career was just what she always wanted. Her life was finally the way she always wished it to be.

  


ChiChi pulled into one of the few vacant parking spots in the lot. Getting out of her aircar and locking the door; she made her way to the front entrance. Pushing the wood and glass door inward, ChiChi stepped inside the softly lit restaurant.

  


ChiChi noted the interior as she walked to the hostess station. Wooden floors gleamed from polish and care. Half way up the walls was wooden paneling in a dark walnut stain. Then from there to the wood-molded ceiling the walls were painted white. High-priced art work decorated the walls intermittently. Fresh floral arrangements were everywhere.

  


Giving her name to the young hostess, ChiChi waited to be seated. A few moments later she was led to a small table for two set along the wall. It was nice and cozy in the shadows. The French restaurant had just the perfect atmosphere for an intimate meal.

  


She ordered a cocktail from the bar. A drink called a Cosmopolitan. It was basically a martini with cranberry juice and a cranberry for garnish. Her waiter also filled her water glass. ChiChi listened to the soft classical music while sipping at her drink and waiting for her date to arrive.

  


Forty-five minutes slowly go by as ChiChi waits. Dr. David Kinnofbick does not show. She is barely holding onto her temper. A sample platter of hors d'oeuvres could not substitute her date.

  


First she finds out her youngest son is a homosexual, then Gohan talks back to her, and lets not forget that little brat Bura Briefs calling her "ma'am." It was enough to make the not too long ago relaxed woman blow her top. Four well-manicured fingers drum upon the table as the thumb keeps perfect time.

  


Soon the hostess approaches her table with a blue cordless phone. The look on the young woman's face was sympathetic. ChiChi was not in the mood for sympathy. She wanted answers as to why her date was late.

  


"Ms. Son? There is a call for you. A Dr. Kinnofbick." The auburn haired hostess then handed ChiChi the phone.

  


"Yes?" ChiChi inquired into the receiver after taking the phone from the hostess.

  


David Kinnofbick hastily stated the reason behind his absence and his apologies. "ChiChi dear! I'm so sorry. I got an emergency call from SCMH and they needed me there ASAP. I tried calling you at home, but there was no answer. I only have enough time to say I can't make it tonight. Let's reschedule, ok?"

  


ChiChi knew that her boyfriend was in a highly demanding profession, but all could say was, "sure, David. We'll talk about dinner another time soon."

  


"Thank you so much for understanding, dearest. You drive home safely now. Good night." ChiChi could hear shouts coming from behind David's statement. There must have been a bad accident on one of the many highways in and around Satan City.

  


"You should be careful too, David. Bye." Just as she said the last David clicked off his cell phone. ChiChi sighed and handed the hostess back the phone. "I guess I'll be eating alone tonight."

  


"I'll be back with a menu then." The petite auburn haired woman takes back the phone. She walks back to her station. A tall raven haired man with scars on his face is standing patiently for someone to seat him.

  


Clara, the hostess, inquires of the tall handsome man. "May I help you, sir? Have you got a reservation?"

  


"Yes. Yamcha Dimsum**. My date said she'd be here by 8:30." It was now 8:22 p.m. that brisk Saturday evening. (I believe we all might know where this is heading.)

  


Clara proposed as she pointed toward the bar. "I'm sorry, sir. We are quite full right now. Would you like to sit at the bar and wait for your date and a table to be available?"

  


"I might as well." Yamcha was then led to the bar. He watched the pretty hostess take the menu she held in her hand to a table by the wall. When the hostess stepped closer to said table Yamcha, saw who sat there. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Goku's ex-wife, ChiChi! And all by herself and not liking it one bit.

  


Yamcha took his own cocktail and made a bee line over to ChiChi after the hostess left the table to make her way back to her station.

  


She didn't notice he was there until she heard, "ChiChi? Is that you? You look wonderful. How have you been?" Looking up she saw the man. She had a very short crush on when just twelve-years-old.

  


"Yamcha? Hello." ChiChi didn't know why she was glad to see him. She wasn't very happy to see any of Goku's friends while she was married to him. So why now? Maybe it was because she felt alone in the restaurant while everyone else was sitting with someone and talking in low voices. ChiChi gestured for him to take the opposite seat.

  


They talked for a few minutes. The hostess again came to the table. Clara looked questioningly back and forth between the two. "Mr. Dimsum? A Courtney recently called to say she was unable to make it. I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't find you at the bar. She was said in a hurry she then hung up the phone."

  


"Oh, don't worry. We're old friends." Yamcha waved his hand to and fro to dismiss her concern. "I guess that means I'm on my own tonight. You mind if I sit and eat with you, ChiChi? I'll even buy dinner."

  


Touched by his offer, ChiChi agreed. Clara quickly went to get a menu for Yamcha. Quickly scanning the menu, they picked their choices.

  


They both decided on traditional French onion soup, Gratinée Lyonnaise. Yamcha ordered an assorted baby greens salad with goat cheese and smoked salmon in a fresh herb sauce for his salad course. ChiChi ordered a bistro salad of roasted baby beets, fresh grape tomatoes, green lentils and endive hearts with balsamic vinaigrette for hers.

  


For the entrees they ordered crispy duck confit with sweet and sour sauce for ChiChi and potato gratin. Yamcha ordered pan-roasted chicken breast stuffed with spinach and ricotta topped with some tomato coulis. The dinners came with baguets, butter and a cheese plate. With their meal they shared a bottle of Pinot Noir.

  


Coffee was chosen to go along with the desserts. ChiChi got a slice of praline butter cream cake with bittersweet chocolate sauce and cinnamon ice cream. Yamcha picked out a chocolate torte with vanilla ice cream and raspberry sauce.

  


The evening went by quite well. They both happily talked about all the people they knew. ChiChi came to realize that all of Bulma's accusations of Yamcha cheating, were just that, accusations based on insecurity. And a need to have her man at her beck and call. Yamcha noticed of how pretty really ChiChi was. She didn't have that spoiled and well-pampered look of Bulma. Her own natural inner beauty would out last any cosmetic procedure. He couldn't help thinking of just how stupid Goku was to give up a woman like her. It sounded like this Dr. Dave wasn't any different, but he'd keep that to himself.

  


The sipped the last of their coffee as the check came. Yamcha quickly got out a card and placed it upon the billfold. Their waiter came back to retrieve the items. Several minutes went by as they continued to talk then the waiter came again with the billfold, card and a pen. Yamcha opened the billfold to sign his name upon a receipt and added on additional funds for the tip. He handed the billfold and pen back to the waiter and pocketed his credit card and receipt.

  


Replacing their cups in the saucers, they prepared to leave. Yamcha got up to hold out a hand for ChiChi. She blushed just before placing her hand in his and being gently hoisted out of her seat. 'Goku never did that for me. David has only done so three times and we've been out together seven. But he's cancelled far more than that. Is there something about Yamcha I've missed all these years?' then realizing where her thoughts were headed, ChiChi clamped down on her wayward thinking. She was seeing a very respected man and was the envy of the entire female staff at SCMH.

  


Yamcha escorted her out to her car. The capsuling clicking mechanism was sticking and ChiChi decided to keep the aircar uncapsuled; just in case it never opened. Yamcha offered to drive her home and make sure she had a safe walk to her door and into her apartment. ChiChi was deeply touched. David rarely had the time for that. Goku, well, there was nothing that could touch; so she never had to worry about muggers and other assorted criminals.

  


She had to admit that it felt wonderful getting all this attention. ChiChi agreed to Yamcha driving her home. He walked around the car and opened the door to the front passenger side door. Smiling at his gentlemanly gesture, ChiChi got into the front passenger seat of the car.

  


The door was closed and then Yamcha quickly ran around to the driver's door and got in. He started the car and then realized he didn't know how to get to her residence. "ChiChi, what are the directions to your apartment building?"

  


"Take a left out the parking lot and keep on Highway E64 until the East Bellingham Street exit. Take that exit and two lights later a right turn. That's my street. I'll show you where to stop then." ChiChi explained the directions requested of her.

  


"All right then. Buckle up (LOL)." Yamcha then put the car on motion and they were on their way.

  


The ride to ChiChi's building wasn't some long tedious awfully silent trip one would have expected. They continued much of their conversation at the restaurant. ChiChi was soon talking about her work at the hospital and Yamcha was also talking about managing one of the best baseball teams in the league.

  


All too soon it seamed to end. They pulled to a stop in front of the brownstone building. Yamcha helped her out of the car and then escorted ChiChi to her building's front door. ChiChi got out her key and security card for opening the door. Yamcha swiped the card, as ChiChi put the key in the lock. A small ding pealed to sound the door was unlocked.

  


Yamcha handed ChiChi her card as she pocketed her key. Opening the door, ChiChi stepped inside her building. Before closing the door she turned around to say, "thanks for dinner, Yamcha. It was nice to sit and talk with you."

  


"It was nice talking to you as well, ChiChi. You have a good night's sleep now." Yamcha, again, was a gentleman. They both bid their goodnights

  


ChiChi smiled as she said, "you have a safe drive home." Yamcha declared that he would as she started closing the door. The lock clicked back in place. He then walked to the curb and got out his own capsule car. A click and then a through brought out the same car he had on Thursday. Yamcha then got in and made his way home.

  


*The Real Dr. Dave*

Turning off and placing his cell phone in his locker, Dr. David Kinnofbick went in search of some soap and scrubs. The emergency wasn't as dire as he made it appear to his ice-princess of a girlfriend, ChiChi. It would only take him a half hour to finish his procedure before the internist and nurses would close what also needed to be done.

  


Some stupid kid thought it would be cool to chug down three six-packs of beer. After collapsing before his startled friends they rushed him to the ER at SCMH. The parents were soon called and informed of the situation. Now three delinquents and two worried parents were anxiously waiting in the ER lobby.

  


Dr. Kinnofbick made his way into the ER's operating room. The nurses and internist had the small liquid stomach pump prepped and ready. He needed to cut the small incisions needed to use the pump. With the advance of medical technology lasers were now utilized in such procedures. The patient was lifted from the gurney to the operating table. Tubes and wires were quickly attached to the boy's skin. All his vitals were now being closely monitored and now the doctor was able to perform the necessary procedure.

  


Forty-five minutes later Dr. Kinnofbick was out in the ER lobby informing, all who had been awaiting the boy's status, that the young man was now in Recovery and resting. Thankful words from parents and friends greeted his words. Mother and father both hugged as the three friends expelled sighs of relief. An older and very experienced nurse came out to take the parents in to see the boy.

  


David Kinnofbick noted that, if he wished, he would be able to make the dinner date with ChiChi. The thing was; he didn't want to go. Not when the young blonde ER nurse, Alex, was very willing to let him go home with her. Tonight would not be the first time going home with her; there had been many instances when he had gone to her apartment.

  


ChiChi was a beautiful woman. There was no doubt about that. She just didn't or wouldn't sleep with him. So, he goes to someone that does. Alex wasn't exactly the beauty that ChiChi was. With her blonde hair she was attractive, but the small blue eyes and a crocked nose detracted from her looks. Alex was also very skinny and flat chested. To know her you'd realize Alex thought she was the perfect feminine figure. She had no clue that David Kinnofbick used her for sex; even though a far more physical appealing woman was too frigid to go to bed with him.

  


Alex soon exited the ER. Spotting him, she sauntered over to the very attractive doctor. Alex wrapped an arm about his neck and kissed his cheek. "Come on, David. Let's leave and head to my place. I've got this very cute little outfit that I know you'll just love." Pressing herself to him like a cat in heat, Alex then ran a red painted nail down his nose.

  


Dr. David Kinnofbick decided beggars can't be choosers and agreed to leave with the tall non curvaceous blonde. Hooking her arm within his, Alex led the way to the locker rooms.

  


*Friendship, Lunch & What the Heck?*

Bura and Pan met out on the student green. The tests they had prepared for together were some killers, but both girls were confident they passed.

  


Pan arrived second at their favorite tree. "I can't believe that's over! I've been dreading this since last week! Thank Dende for a friend like you, Bura." Pan let her laden bag drop to the ground as she plopped down to the soft grass.

  


Bura just laughed. Outwardly she pretended her own exam was a breeze. "I can't believe you were so worried about your test. Mine was nothing but cake the whole way through."

  


"Well, yeah for you. You are Bura Briefs, daughter of the infamous genius Bulma Briefs. Of course it was easy for you!" Pan huffed and mock glared at her friend. The only grandchild of Son Goku was wearing a khaki short jumper over a white tee shirt with white canvas shoes. Her orange bandana from her youth was tied about her slim midriff.

  


Bura just chuckled more, "you forgot my dad. He's really smart too, you know." Bura had on a baby blue denim and lace skirt with a pink blouse. On her feet were sandals in the same blue shade.

  


Pan started teasing her very "daddy's girl" friend. "Yeah. Vegeta is supposed to be the smartest man in the known universe, according to you."

  


"He is! And don't you try to be funny. You're not good at it." A bura glared at her childhood confidant. Her words caused a frown upon Pan's softly tanned face. A shouting match ensued.

  


"You take that back!"

  


"No!"

  


"I'm warning you! Take it back!"

  


"Make me." A raised eyebrow added weight to the challenge.

  


Just as Pan was about to launch herself at the smug blue haired woman, when a strict voice stopped her. The voice belonged to her father. Both young women looked up to see the tall demi-Saiyajin standing over them. He then went into a long tirade concerning young ladies and how they should act and about students not fighting on school grounds. Gohan also went on and on about the school possibly expelling both of them as punishment. Both girls felt the lecture was punishment enough, they wisely kept that to themselves.

  


Gohan ended his minutes long lecturing with these words."Since I arrived in time, the two of you are going to get a warning. Try to keep tempers in check when at school, please. I'm sure that Vegeta would let you two use the GR to settle any arguments."

  


"You're right, Gohan-san. I'm sorry, Pan. You are funny, smart and my best friend. Forgive me for being a spoiled Princess?" Bura looked to Pan for her answer.

  


"Sure, I forgive you. If you forgive me for picking on you abut your dad?" Pan implored. Bura nodded and both girls hugged. They soon giggled as some of their fellow classmates applauded the now mended squabble.

  


"Good. Now that you both are finished, who wants to go and get some burgers?" Gohan smiled at two of his favorite women of all time.

  


The college aged women chorused, "me!" as they grabbed their bags. The trio then left the campus green to head over to a well-loved burger joint of all the students.

  


When they got to the roadside burger diner it was nearing midday and the place was crowded. The noise level was high as patrons and employees tried talking over each other. The only place the three of them could find to sit was a booth near the back. A harried waitress soon came to their booth with three menus.

  


"What would the three of you like to drink?" The woman was so beleaguered that her grammar wasn't proper.

  


"I'll have a tall chocolate-malted shake." Pan ordered her preferred drink.

  


Bura politely replied to the woman, "I'll have a Banana and raspberry smoothie, please."

  


"I'll just have a large lemon ice tea," Gohan ordered.

  


The waitress, Myrtle, jotted their orders down. She stated that she'll be right back to get their lunch orders and with their drinks. A bus boy came by and placed three ice waters on the table. It was hot enough in the diner that they all took sips of their waters.

  


"What would you like, Panny?" Gohan asked his daughter as he noted all the dishes he wanted to order.

  


Pan did not look at her menu. "The Salisbury steak burger*** looks really good. I want at least four of those, all with fries. Onion rings, cheese sticks and two corn fritters to go along with it. Then two slices of their cherry pie with ice cream and chocolate sauce for dessert." Evidently she knew exactly what she wanted for lunch.

  


Gohan nodded at the items wanted. He wasn't surprised. Pan loved the thick burgers and dragged him to the diner since junior high. "What are you ordering, Bura? You see anything you want?"

  


Bura hid a blush at that question. She was sitting right across from her best friend's father. The man she had a deep crush on since she was sixteen. 'You have no idea about what I want, Gohan-sama.' Bura continued to look through her menu for a few seconds longer. Deciding on ordering her favorite from the diner, she closed the menu. "I know what I want now, Gohan-san. Two bacon Swiss cheeseburgers, three cheddar chili burgers, all five with fries, onion rings, chicken wings and two hot fudge sundaes."

  


"A hm . . . " Gohan looked through the menu a few moments longer. He then closed his menu.

  


"What are you having, Dad?" Pan inquired of her father.

  


"I'm going to order exactly what both of you are getting. Maybe I'll even double that order." The talk of food caused all three's stomachs to growl at being barren.

  


Luckily the waitress soon came back. Placing down the three drinks, she then took out her order pad and flipped to their page. "Have you three decided on your lunches?" Three nods then answered her query. When she gave the nod to begin, they then stated their menu choices one by one. Since all three were regular customers, the waitress wasn't surprised by the amount ordered. Myrtle informed them that she'd give the order to Jeb, the cook, right away and went to another table. 

  


The three partial Saiyajins discussed their day. The girls talked about their recent tests and Gohan talked about the classes he taught that day. The items that showed in the appetizer list of the menu were the first to be brought out.

  


Pan then grabbed the ketchup bottle and drenched her onion rings. She then handed it over to her father so he could do the same. Bura just sprinkled salt and pepper upon her onion rings and chicken wings.

  


They ate and also talked about Bulma and Piccolo's wedding. Gohan asked the girls about the dresses that would be worn by the bride's maids.

  


"They're really pretty, Dad. The dresses have a three-tiered skirt in a bell shape with a slim fitting top. Thin shoulder straps and elbow length gloves in white. We all looked like southern belles. From the description of the tuxedos, we all should match wonderfully." Pan, notably excited, stopped shoveling her mouth full of cheese sticks long enough to talk.

  


The girls were soon talking about their afternoon classes. While they talked, Gohan was given time to contemplate the visit he had from his mother on Saturday. ChiChi was notorious for her temper. When she had asked him about Goten, he made sure to steer her away from his involvement with Trunks. ChiChi would go nuts would go nuts if she knew about them; or he believed she would.

  


Gohan knew all about those two. How could he not? Goten was his little brother; Gohan was there for his birth. He saw the signs as clear as day. Gohan could smell them, too. He also had to admit the others, Vegeta mostly, believed he was more human than Saiyan. They had no idea how truly wrong they were.

  


Gohan just didn't want his mother interfering in his brother's love life. She had meddled enough in his own. The woman was crazily obsessed with being a grandmother then, and still is to this day. She would probably start sending over any and all young attractive women she found over to Goten's apartment. ChiChi would reason all he would need is a good woman to make him forget about Trunks and give her more grandchildren. She would totally ignore the fact that both demi-Saiyajin men were deeply in love with each other. Her quest was to have both her sons live out the images of perfection her mind had created long ago.

  


At times his mother drove him nearly mad. Gohan had always consented to her wishes and demands. ChiChi would scream, harp and nag his ears off if he hadn't. It had been horrible listening to her yell at his father when he was younger. There had been times in his childhood when he wished his father had stood up to her more. Used his abilities and scared ChiChi with a ki blast to just shut her up. Unfortunately, his father wasn't like that. Only in regards to his mother did Gohan wish Goku was more like Vegeta. Gohan knew Vegeta would have threatened her with a ki blast if she didn't stop her ear splitting shrieking. He had done so several times when visiting them on Mount Puazu before the androids and Cell.

  


That past Saturday had been the first time Gohan had ever talked back to his mother. It had felt good; in fact, it felt wonderful. The absolute nerve of the woman! Telling him how to raise his own daughter! If only ChiChi knew how miserable she had made his life growing up. Maybe she would stop trying to make everyone else into what she wanted and worked on herself.

  


She could start with being less mercenary. All those years ago, when his father got to visit them from Otherworld, ChiChi was more excited about the tournament prize money they could have won than Goku coming home. The only good thing about her money conscientiousness was that it allowed him those few weeks of freedom to train for the event along with his brother.

  


According to his mother his father wasn't reliable, but not to him. Gohan had to admit Goku was absent in his youth, though. Even when gone Gohan could still feel, his dad's strong presence. His father had taught him many of the most important lessons in his life. Goku has taught him to see the beauty and goodness in all things. To respect nature and all which she provides. That the well being and safety of others took precedence. The freedom for all people was sacred. The most important of all lessons he had learned was that a parent's love meant they would be willing to sacrifice their own life for that of their child's. It was a shame his mother never saw that.

  


Gohan realized where his thoughts were headed and mentally put a stop to them. He was allowing too much bitterness get in the way of enjoying this time with Pan and Bura. Bura Briefs. If Vegeta knew just how Saiyajin he really was, he'd kill him. Gohan felt his Saiyan blood heat beyond all barriers when near the blue haired woman. His human side argued that she was his daughter's best friend. There was also the age difference. Bura was only a year older than Pan. Pan was nineteen and soon to be twenty.

  


At twenty years of age, Bura was still the only woman he ever felt this way about. Videl had never caused so much emotional conflict within him. He only wished she was nearer to his age. Vegeta still might kill him, though. Best to just keep these feelings to himself.

  


Bura probably saw him as her best friend's pedagogue of a dad, however. What would she want with a man twice her age?

  


They continued their meal. During Gohan's agonizing internal thinking, the waitress had brought out a large serving platter loaded with their lunch orders. He quickly grabbed hold of one burger and began to chew away as he listened to Pan and Bura discuss the next study night they should plan for.

  


When lunch was over it was time for their afternoon classes. Gohan quickly payed the bill as the girls grabbed their bags. A quick stop to the bathrooms and then all three walked toward the campus together. It was time to but aside his inner rambling for a later date.

  
  


§Author's Note§

This is for Emmy who heard me bitch and moan over this chapter. The last one was a bit difficult to get out and that caused this one to start out slow. VERY slow. So thanks, Emmy. I really will have Alex hurting just as you asked, but it will be a long while from now. 

  


And yes. ChiChi and Yamcha will be another couple in this story. It's going to take awhile for ChiChi to see Dr. Dave's real colors. Gohan and Bura may be one as well.

  


*:There really is a French restaurant in a nearby town by that name. I've always wanted to go there. Now, I know some people are saying "How can she write about a French restaurant after the war in Iraq?" Well, a few reasons. 1: The war isn't really over. 2: It's a local restaurant. And that means local money and local people work there. 3: French restaurant owners in the US have no control over the government's actions back in France. Hell, we barely have any over our own.

  


**: I heard somewhere that Yamcha meant Dimsum. If I'm wrong, please correct me.

  


***: The Salisbury steak burger has mushrooms, a ketchup and gravy mixture, sauteed onions and Monterey Jack cheese. (Man, does that sound good.)

  
  


Medical terminology: ER=emergency room

OR=operating room

  


Ok, that's it! Enough of that chapter! Damn, I'm glad that's over with. The past two chapters have been a real pain! Damn muses! Always have to have their own way.

  


Looks like Gohan isn't as much of a momma's boy as he appears. Seems he does his own hiding, just like his dad. I just hope our Ouji's and Oujo are able to bring happiness to all the Son men. I don't know if it's the Saiyajin blood or if something is in the water, but don't they all just work so well together?

  


Hmm . . . but what about Son Pan? Who should be her love interest? Anybody have an idea? I'm thinking of two possibilities. Can anybody else think of some? Suggestions are welcomed!

  


You all still don't have to review; unless you have ideas about someone for Pan. Anyone will be considered. Hn . . . except Master Roshi, Oolong, Turtle, Yajerobe and Puar. They're all just . . . yucky.


	8. Dreams

To Begin Again, Part 8: Dreams Are All I Have of You

  


Disclaimer: Another day has come and gone. Yet DBZ is still not mine.

  


*My Dream of Thee*

_I cannot believe the beauty before my eyes. Golden sun kissed skin graces as it envelopes your perfect form. You stretch your arms above your head as water cascades down your back from the miniature waterfall you stand under. Your reddish black hair clings to your back with the water's weight. I follow the line of your spinal column all the way down. Damn it! The water is up to your waist and I cannot trace the furrow of your back any longer. How I wish to catch just one glimpse of your full naked torso. You have no idea how I long for you at night, my Prince._

  


_ Our spar was as wonderful as they always were. We fight so well together. Against each other just as we do in collaboration when faced with a mutual foe. Your panting breath caused my own breath to hitch. Blazing eyes met mine in a clash of wills. Eyes I desperately wished to drown within. Do you have any idea of how much I covet you? I hate to see others look upon you the way I do. I see them all the time. The way they lust for you like I do. Do they love you as I do? Probably not. No one sees what I can. You think you hide it all so well, Vegeta. You don't, you know. I can see all of it. I want it. I want you. _C_oveted_, _that is what you are_. _By me, your third class baka, Kakarot._

  


_We_ _took a swim after our spar. The water was amazing against my heated skin. Do you know how you make me burn? You apparently haven't a clue and call me a baka. I chuckle to myself. You looked around at me with your right eyebrow raised. I made that silly grin and hand to the back of my head gesture. You snorted then turned back around. This time I watched as you took an environmentally friendly bar of soap and a small cloth to begin washing the dirt, blood and dust from your body._

  


_ I had no idea you were environmentally conscience. The day we went to the beach with Goten and Trunks should have made me realize that then. You really are an enigma. A puzzle I love spending hours trying to solve or at least figure out part of the picture. Oh Gods! If I watch_ _you_ _any longer, my body will betray me! I can already feel myself beginning to tingle in places ChiChi never even got close to budging._

  


_ I start swimming. I concentrate entirely upon moving my arms to stroking, cleaving the water with my strong hands. Kicking my feet in time to each and every plunge of my arms_,_ I decide to go under the surface and dive. Downward_ _I continuously go. I don't stop until I've touched bottom. I sit down upon the silt and pebble strewn_ _pond's floor. I look upward through the water to where I can just see your head_._ My body hasn't stopped showing my desire for you. The evidence is showing quite clearly between my legs. There is only one thing I can do._

  


_ My hands begin to caress where I wish yours were at that moment. They tease my nipples and rub my abs. I close my eyes and picture you doing this to me. How you make me burn, Vegeta! I want to make you burn, too. My hands are now stroking along my thick thighs. Every so often they tease the apex of my thighs. My left thumb gently rubs along a vein as_ _my right hand takes hold of the base. Now the right thumb makes slow circles upon the foreskin as_ _the fingers underneath massage the base and hair-covered testicles. I can't stand teasing my self anymore. My right hand begins to pump up and down as my left plays with the tip. Between my left thumb and middle finger I massage the ridge as the_ _index_ _finger flickers back_ _and forth over the slit_.

  


_My tongue is now slightly out of my mouth. It rests between my lips. My lips are burning for yours, Vegeta. Come and kiss me, my Prince. Kiss me anywhere and everywhere you wish. I can taste the fresh water of the pond upon my tongue and pretend it is you I'm tasting._

  


_ My right hand increases in speed. I can feel a coil within the pit of my being tighten with each stroke, each caress, and each_ _teasing flick. My whole body is afire; I do not realize it's mostly my lungs for lack of air._

  


_ I soon reach my peak and with no trace of fear jump over the edge. My entire being shakes and I expel all my air in a scream as I release into the water._

  


_ Bubbles of air rise to the pond's surface. Too late. I accidentally take a gulp of water and much of it goes into my lungs. I begin to flail about, but I barely have enough oxygen in my blood stream to move my arms. I can feel my entire world going black. I never got the chance to tell you that I love you. You would go on not knowing that someone does love you completely. Faults and all._

  


_ Before I know it, someone is tugging upon my arms. Strong limbs wrap about my chest and I'm hoisted out of the pond's depths. I can barely feel what is happening as my body is laid out on the ground. A small towel is placed under my neck and my head is tilted. Then pounding on my chest occurs. Three with a second between each one. Then something amazing happens. Lips are touching mine! Two incredibly soft, yet strong at the same time, lips are pressed upon my own cold blues ones! A strong breath is pushed down my throat. In can taste all of my beloved upon that breath. I don't want this sweet moment to end._

  


_ Five more times the pounding transpires. A gust of air is breathed into me after each one. Then I feel this queer feeling in my stomach and something acidic in my chest. Just when a seventh series of pounding starts, I throw up water all over my chest and savior. I'm quickly rolled over to my side so I don't choke on the vomited water. I start hacking and coughing; my lungs burn as I suck in air._

  


_ A towel is draped over me. I don't know if it's for modesty or to help my body temperature rise. I look over to my rescuer. I'm still coughing and my throat aches. _"Vegeta?"

  


*Rude Awakening*

"What the hell were you thinking, Kakarot? Staying down on the bottom for that long! The next time I ever want to see you die is at my hands! Not drowning, you Kami damned baka!" Vegeta is now yelling at the sopping wet and slightly cold Saiyajin.

  


"Wow, Vegeta. I had no idea you cared." Sarcastically, Goku stated a reply.

  


Vegeta gave his companion a look to wither Hades himself. 'The damn fool doesn't have a fucking clue as to how scared I was. The thought of losing Kakarot is unbearable.' Vegeta then stood to gather some clothes for both of them. The sooner Kakarot was in some dry warm clothes, the better.

  


"Here. Put these on." The Prince tossed the taller Saiyajin the extra gi Goku had brought with him.

  


Goku quickly dried off all the water from his body before putting the gi on. He shook slightly. He was still a bit cold.

  


Vegeta noted this and got his own extra clothes on before starting a fire for the other to sit by. He placed a thick log down and instructed Goku to sit while he got more wood.

  


Goku sat upon the log and rubbed his arms to create some heat in the still jelly like limbs. He couldn't believe how close he came to dying. All because he didn't want Vegeta to see his obvious arousal. Footsteps heralded the return of Vegeta. The man had enough dry wood and kindling to burn down a whole city. Goku felt deeply touched by his efforts. He always knew there was a hero behind that aloof persona.

  


Goku would have liked to wrap the towel about his shoulders, but the large terry cloth was soaking wet. That wouldn't be a good idea.

  


Vegeta built the small fire up higher. Another shiver racked his body and Goku tossed another stick into the blaze. He was now freezing.

  


Vegeta noted the tremor instantly. He grabbed the same bag he used on that trip to the beach. Inside were a few capsules. He got out the one he brought the extra clothing in. A click and toss showed a plastic bag with Vegeta's singed and dirty training suit. Another bag was full with a large blanket. Vegeta took that along in case he felt like staying out that night and sleeping under the stars. Vegeta grabbed that bag and tossed it to Goku.

  


Goku was so tired. He barely caught the bag. A questioning look to his Prince and a command to "open it up" had Goku fumbling with the seal. It was one of those airtight bags were you rolled it up flat so the air went out. The bag would seal instantly and stay thin until opened. His hands were shaking badly from the cold. His fingers could scarcely keep hold of the bag, let alone open the zipper-ish locking seal.

  


Vegeta saw the bungled attempts at unsealing the bag and walked over to help his fellow Saiyajin. Taking the bag he quickly opened it and took out the thick blanket. Vegeta stood and snapped the large covering in order to get air back into its fibers. Haphazardly folding the blanket at opposite corners, Vegeta then draped it about Goku's shoulders. Goku nodded his thanks and clutched the warm woolen blanket tighter.

  


Glancing over at the still trembling Goku, he knew a quick way to warm him internally. Get some hot food in his belly. (What did everybody think he was thinking?) "I'll be right back, Kakarot. You move from this spot and I'll kill you." With those words, Vegeta went off into the woods again. Ten minutes had gone by. Goku's eyes started drifting shut. He could feel sleep coming to claim him. Then a hand grabbed hold of his left shoulder and pulled him back from falling forward into the flames.

  


"Kakarot! Wake up, you idiot! You almost fell straight into the fire. You shouldn't fall asleep just yet, anyway. Who knows how long it would take for you to wake up. Now sit up and stay awake while I spit this stag and roast it." Vegeta expertly started to prepare the male deer that he had already gutted far from their impromptu campsite.

  


Goku stared as Vegeta moved about with minimal effort and had the deer over the fire faster than he ever had his ready. His eyelids started drooping again when a stern "baka!" bolted him awake. He couldn't help remembering those lips. They had touched his own so tenderly and yet so strong. Vegeta, Goku was positive, had to be an expert kisser. 'Lucky, Bulma. I swear I'd go back in the pond just to feel his lips again. Taste his breath again. He has no idea what I'm feeling. What I was doing down at the bottom.' Another shudder racked his body.

  


Seeing this, Vegeta gritted his teeth. He was glad he was there instead of one of Kakarot's friends. One of those idiots would have given the taller Saiyajin the idea to use his ki to warm up fast. Bad idea, especially for a Saiyajin. The extreme change in body temperature would have Kakarot going into shock. Saiyans didn't do well with being in shock. It was one of their weaknesses. They were highly hot blooded animals. Going into shock could be lethal for a Saiyan.

  


Vegeta sat against another large log on his side of the fire. He kept an eye on both roasting stag and Kakarot. Placing a few more sticks into the blaze, he sat back to look at the now darkening sky. He had no idea they had been out this late. Kakarot would need some warm food in his stomach soon. With this in mind, Vegeta stood up to check the preparedness of the venison.

  


Goku watched his every movement. The older man was hypnotic beyond the high flames. His hair fit in with the scene so perfectly. Vegeta reminded Goku of some fire God, while he was just some lowly mortal begging the honor of worshiping him. Without realizing it, Goku's eyes started to shut as he began to fantasize about Vegeta again.

  


_The flame haired God stepped around the fire and walked towards me. His hips were so narrow_, _I just know they'll fit perfectly between my legs. That was where I wanted him most. Between my legs and inside of me. Deep in me. So deep he could touch my very soul and make it blaze to life. My living God of fire was the only one to make my body inflame. Funny how every thought about Vegeta was intertwined with fire._

  


_ That was what he did to me. Make me burn, make me ache and make me beg on my knees for him. Vegeta could win the next spar easily if he utilized that strategy. My Prince walked closer to me. He stopped just in front of my sitting form. I saw my Prince's hands going towards my head. I could feel his hands spread throughout my hair. The scent of my beloved was intoxicating. The burning wood's smoke clung to him in an alluring aroma. I wanted him to touch me all over. My body began to burn. The fire before me had not warmed me as much as my Vegeta's simple touch could. _

  


_ Am I being possessive? Yes, I am. I am the last of his true blooded subjects. That makes me his as much as he is mine. I wish Vegeta could see that. He was so intelligent in other areas, why not this? I begin to groan aloud as I feel those hands grab hold of my always disarrayed locks. Any thing that may happen next flashes threw my imagination. A kiss, a caress? What will Vegeta do to me? My answer is given as a sharp tug brings me out of my stupor. _

  


"Kakarot! What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you not to fall asleep?" Vegeta yelled again at the now blinking Goku.

  


"Huh? Sorry, Vegeta. I'll stay awake now." Goku was looking upward at the scowling Prince. Apparently Vegeta had walked over to his side of the campfire intent on waking him up.

  


The older man just shook his head and rechecked the deer. Most of the stag's meat was cooked sufficiently for a Saiyajin's appetite. He grabbed a large hunk off and handed the piece to Goku. "Eat this, Kakarot. It'll help you get warmed up faster."

  


Goku took the steaming hot passed over piece of venison. It slightly burned a few of his fingers, but he didn't care. Goku's stomach was rumbling hard. "Thanks, Vegeta." After those brief words of appreciation, he took a large bite from the hunk of fire roasted meat. It was delicious. 'Just not as wonderful as Vegeta tasted.'

  


The much aggrieved Prince merely nodded a response. He delved out his own large piece of meat. He walked back to his side of the fire while taking bites of the venison. Vegeta sat down and watched as Goku ravenously chewed each bite. Seeing the younger male lick and suck at the juices on his fingers caused a painful ache between his legs. 'Don't think of that right now, you hentai minded bastard! He almost drowned just hours ago. What the hell is wrong with you? You're not that depraved.' His own conscience began yelling at him.

  


Appreciative sounds were coming from the fire's west side. Vegeta looked aver to see Goku sucking the tip of his left thumb. Juices from the venison glistened upon his chin from the fire's light. 'Just let me walk over there and lick him clean.' The Prince begged his conscience. His answer was a firm and resounding, 'No!' He could only come back with, 'well fuck you, too!'

  


A whimper of pain caused Vegeta's head to shoot upward. "Kakarot?"

  


"I can't move, Vegeta. I'm so stiff it hurts to get up." Goku whined to the now mobile Prince.

  


Vegeta walked over to Goku and knelt down, "what do you want, Kakarot?" Bad, Vegeta. Giving poor Goku even more hentai ideas than he was already having.

  


"Could you please get me some more of the stag, Vegeta? I'm so hungry and it tastes really good. Please get some for me?" Goku just had to show his Prince that pouting look. The one that got Vegeta agreeing to anything Kakarot wanted.

  


"Alright, Kakarot. I'll get you some more meat. Do you want some ribs or a leg?"

  


"The ribs sound great, Vegeta. Thank you." Goku sat back down and stared as his Prince set about getting the ribs. Vegeta skillfully used a small ki beam to cut threw the bone, tendons, hide and cartilage. Three minutes later he had a whole side of ribs for Goku.

  


Goku's eyes widened as the long slab of still connected ribs were brought over to him. He never saw anything look so damn tasty in his life; well, except for Vegeta. "That's all for me?"

  


"You wanted it, didn't you?" the prince handed over the dripping ribs.

  


"Yeah. Thanks, Vegeta." Goku quickly grabbed hold of the meaty, yet still juicy, bones. He began to pull apart the end rib from the rest and began chewing away at the hot meat.

  


Vegeta could only shake his head. He reached back to the deer and tore off a hind leg. He peeled back the hide that he left on so the flesh would not burn. When Vegeta exposed enough meat to his view he sunk his teeth deep into the venison and ripped it away from the rest. His strong jaws and teeth made quick work of the serving.

  


The joint effort of eating the stag took less than two hours. Bones were broken open to suck out any remaining marrow. Goku busily licked at his fingers and hands before wiping his mouth off on his towel. He also gnawed at the hide for any small bits of meat and juices that were missed.

  


Vegeta simply ate his fill and left the rest for Goku. He quietly cleaned the area while Goku diligently cleaned the hide of any nourishing meat. Vegeta was surprised to realize he had enjoyed the day with Kakarot. The near drowning incident did not deter him in relishing those few moments he got to touch Kakarot in a way he dreamed about. It may have been CPR, but it still felt like kissing. Too bad Goku's lips had been blue and cold. 'Kakarot nearly drowned and here I am thinking on how much it would be nice to kiss him for real. Maybe I am a reprobate.'

  


A loud yawn from where Goku sat broke the silence. "I think I'll lay down for a little while, Vegeta. Is it ok if I do? I'm really tired." Goku yawned again. He was barely staying perched upon his own log.

  


Vegeta looked him over carefully from where he stood. Kakarot's cheeks were a healthy shade of red now, not as pallid as before. Goku wasn't shaking from the cold anymore, either. Certain that the younger Saiyajin was now out of any danger of going into shock, Vegeta gave his approval. "Alright, Kakarot. You can go to sleep now. Just don't lay down too close to the fire. Wouldn't want to burn yourself or the blanket."

  


"Thanks, Vegeta. I always knew you had a sweet side." Goku slightly chuckled before sliding off the log and spreading the blanket out to lay upon. He then rested on one side and brought the other up over his body. With a last yawn, Goku said, "goodnight, Vegeta."

  


Goku had fallen asleep so quickly he missed Vegeta's "goodnight, Kakarot."

  


Seeing his companion was now fast asleep, Vegeta decided to take a lookout post. Looking around the campsite he spotted just the right place. Less that two hundred feet away was a tall cliff face of a nearby hill. He saw a slight niche and overhang that would serve him perfectly. Being too close to Kakarot was giving him far too many ideas. Ideas of kissing and groping. As the younger man's Prince, it was his duty to protect Kakarot's virtue. Even from himself.

  


Vegeta grabbed some gear and headed up to the niche. He had a feeling it would be a long night.

  


*Will My Dreams Ever Become Real?*

_ "Vegeta? Are you hiding from me?" here we are back in the pond. I had wanted to talk with Vegeta about his bank visit. Two Fridays ago, I had told Vegeta about the bank incident earlier that day. The next day when we met for our spar, Vegeta hadn't said anything about it. In fact, he didn't talk much.. Which wasn't a surprise, he hardly ever talks._

  


_ We had commenced with our usual vigorous spar. Afterward we had decided to meet every Sunday from now on for sparring, since I now had a job and worked on Saturdays. I remember saying, "not tomorrow, though. I need to pick up some new clothes for the training classes." We had agreed that this would be our first of many Sundays together._

  


_ I sure gave a lasting impression, huh? Nearly drowning in a pond I had swum hundreds of times before. Now here we were, back in the pond. My fantasy induced sleep was working overtime. Instead of me drowning, I got to play with my Prince._

  


_ I had taken my turn under the waterfall this time. While I had been scrubbing with the borrowed soap from Vegeta, a wet cloth had hit the back of my head. When I turned around to glare at my culprit, Vegeta was nowhere around. And that brings us right back to where we started. "Vegeta? Are you hiding from me?"_

  


_ My own fears started to surface. What if Vegeta was drowning this time? In my dream? Taking both cloth and soap in my hand I placed them on the bank. I then started swimming out toward the pond's center. I stopped and started swinging my arms in the water to turn in a circle. "Vegeta? Where are you?"_

  


_ Something grabbed my foot! That little jerk of an Ouji! Here I was panicking that something may have happened to Vegeta, and he's playing games! The tugging on my leg stopped. I waited for five minutes to see if he would surface. Nothing happened. Now I was really worried. What if the tugs had been for help? I was about to scream for Vegeta when he grabbed me and pulled me under the water. The jerk! Now I was pissed!_

  


_ We started fighting under the water. Wrestling and spinning around like two crazed alligators. He pinned me! The little son of a bitch pinned me! I couldn't believe it. I could have sworn I was going to win. I hadn't been under water as long as Vegeta had been. He could teach a Navy SEAL team in sub-water fighting tactics. I started thinking of how cute Vegeta would look in a Navy uniform. Heck! Any kind of military uniform he would look good in. No, wait. He would make the uniform look good. A puddle of saliva started forming in my mouth._

  


_ I was brought out of my small fantasy of Vegeta, saluting my personal flagpole, by a kiss. My eyes widened and I looked to see my Prince with the biggest smirk ever to grace his face. Why that sneaky little bastard! He kissed me! Whoa, back up Goku! Vegeta just kissed you! Now I was the one with the big shit eating grin. Who the hell came up with that expression? Who would grin after eating shit?_

  


_ Thank the Gods for Vegeta. He derailed me from that line of thinking with another toe curling kiss. Hmm... So good. I can't imagine ever experiencing anything as wonderful as Vegeta's kisses. The first time I had chocolate didn't even come close. Oh yeah, it was that good. If he kept this up, I would come in the water. Again._

  


_ Those "Once upon a time..." stories never mentioned anything about the Prince's kisses having a magical power all their own. Well... some of them do. But not this kind of magic. The kind of magic that steals your breath, your reasoning, and your heart all in one instant. A kiss that sets your spirit free and yet, gives it a place to come home to. If I wasn't already in love with Vegeta, I would have fallen for him that moment._

  


_ We started kicking our feet to bring us to the surface. We broke threw and both of us took huge gulps of air. After we had refilled our lungs with oxygen, our eyes met. I was looking into Vegeta's soul now. I saw everything he was, everything he could be and wanted to become. Never have I felt so privileged. He let me in, inside, those few all too brief minutes._

  


_ "Vegeta," my voice dragged out the last syllable in a reverent manner. He came closer to me, my breath started to hitch. 'What will happen now?' I kept thinking. The kiss Vegeta gave me then opened my entire being to a light I never knew existed._

  


_ I felt as if I were floating. Not in water, but in the celestial plain. Like I was outside my body, yet still able to feel everything that happened to it. Those lips of his held magic. Magic of cosmic proportions. He left me breathless, yet filled me with something less solid than air, but more tangible than anything I had ever known. Tears came to my eyes. I never felt anything so beautiful. Vegeta was an angel, my angel._

  


_ I cupped my hands about his face. Lovingly I looked into his eyes before I kissed him back. I just hope I came close to his. From the look on his face afterward, I think I did._

  


_ Our kisses rapidly became heated. I soon felt his hands upon my body. They caressed my body in places that hadn't been touched in years. Places that had never known reverence could exist in a simple touch until now. Where ever his fingers made a path, I burned. Whenever Vegeta stopped to spread his entire palm onto my skin, I groaned. I could sense a burning start between my legs, and oh... how wonderful it felt._

  


_ My lungs burned for a second time that day. Again from lack of oxygen, but this time not from nearly drowning. It was from masterful kisses and inflaming hands. Hands that pleasured as well as tortured my aching body. Vegeta may have been my Prince by title and birth right, but now he was my master. The master of my entire sexual world and awakening._

  


_ Vegeta pulled back from another long kiss. His eyes shown with a light from all the stars in the sky. They sparkled with a sudden mischievous quality. Now I know where Trunks got it from. I'll bet Vegeta was a major brat himself when he was a boy._

  


_ I was brought back to my Prince when his left hand stroked grabbed tightly to my right and started dragging me to shore in the pond. I wasn't sure what Vegeta was up to, but I wasn't going to complain. I've waited too long for this. Whatever it was._

  


_ We got to shore and he helped me out of the water. Vegeta grabbed a huge towel and started drying my hair. I copied him and started drying his hair with an equally large towel. I thought Vegeta would then use the towel to dry off my body, but he proved me wrong. Oh Gods, did he ever prove me wrong._

  


_ Vegeta allowed the towel to slip down and bunch at my waist. He used to hold he had on both ends and pulled me toward him. I wasn't sure what was coming next until a tongue licked the water that pooled in the hollow at my throat._

  


_ My knees went weak. I couldn't believe what was happening! Vegeta was licking the pond's water off my body! There goes his tongue again! It's licking at my chin and up my cheeks. I groaned so loud birds started flying from their nests. I looked to see some fly off through the night sky and that gave Vegeta perfect access to my neck._

  


_ My head lolled backward as my eyes, too, went heavenward. The towel fell from my hands as I braced myself on Vegeta's shoulders. What nerve endings were at my neck that caused what Vegeta was doing to feel so good? What Vegeta did next startled me worse than my groan did the birds._

  


_ A nip at my shoulder and neck area made me jump. What the heck was Vegeta doing? Then he started going lower. My pectorals were lavished with kisses and small nips. I wanted to beg him to touch my nipples. Every lick and nip was oh so conveniently missing the now puckered pink nubs of flesh. Damn it, Vegeta! Stop teasing me!_

  


_ Thankfully he stopped teasing me. Only now he was onto even more intense and exquisite torture. While Vegeta lavished my nipples he hands glided along my rib cage. What may have once tickled me, was now driving me crazy._

  


_ All too soon Vegeta directed his mouth's attention from my nipples to the muscled that covered my ribs and the rest of my torso. He didn't stop there. Oh, no. Not Vegeta. He would never leave a job half done and he still had further to go. Did I want Vegeta to go further? Yes! Hell yes! Thank all the deities of all the worlds that he did._

  


_ Vegeta bent down lower and lower the further down he went. He licked and nipped his way over my abdominal muscles. Vegeta then knelt before me to lavish my thighs, legs and down to my knees. Even the tops of my feet got licks and kisses._

  


_ I couldn't believe what was happening. My Prince was kneeling before me? I've done nothing to deserve this. I should be the one on my knees before my Prince, Vegeta. I had to protest. I had done nothing worthy of such care and dedication._

  


_ Then just as was to open my mouth; the Prince wrapped his own upon my throbbing member. It was an area of my body that had never experienced such a touch as that. My words died upon my lips. During all the kisses, licks and nips Vegeta had given me before; he missed this particular area. Oh, how he was making up for that blunder now._

  


_ His mouth was unbelievable. I had no idea this kind of thing happened. ChiChi sure the hell didn't say anything about it. Crap! Any thoughts of her could ruin any situation, and I didn't want to ruin this._

  


_ I was whimpering, moaning and begging for Vegeta to take me. What that meant, I didn't know. I knew he did, and I hoped he would comply to my pleas._

  


_ Damn it! He didn't! Vegeta continued his sweet torture upon my aching need. His hands were now helping his mouth. My hands threaded threw his hair to keep him in place while my hips started bucking forward. It was amazing! His tongue played at the tip while his left hand pumped along the shaft. His right hand was busy playing at my testicles and tickling my ass. I jerked when his right thumb swept across my anus opening. That was where I wanted him. I knew now what I wanted from Vegeta._

  


_ I pulled his head away from me. The heated look he gave me would have melted the polar icecaps. "Kakarot? What the hell are you doing?"_

  


_ "Vegeta, I want you. In me. Now." I could only speak those seven words before my mouth went completely dry. Is that supposed to happen?_

  


_ "Are you sure, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked me after he rose back to his feet. I could only nod my head yes. Speaking was too much for me right now. My body was aching and burning so badly, I could barely remember my name._

  


_ With a smile that Lucifer himself would have been seduced by, Vegeta led me back to the camp fire and the forgotten blanket._

  


_ He pushed me down upon its warmth. All I could do was look at him with every emotion I felt at that moment. Love, lust, desire, trust, reverence, respect and devotion. They all shown in my eyes for my Prince to see. Vegeta licked his lips before laying himself down next to me._

  


_ We laid on our sides staring at each other for what seemed like centuries. My hand reached out to touch his chest. He groaned when I touched him. I looked to see why he did and I saw the desire in his eyes. It seemed I had the same effect on him that he did upon me. That was an empowering feeling; knowing I could make Vegeta feel such wonder and want._

  


_ What happened next was beyond all of my fantasies combined. They way we touched and kissed. When Vegeta entered me, my world went off its tilt and spun into a supernova. Well, it was a little painful at first. Then the head of his amazingly large penis rubbed upon something deep in me that sent waves and waves of bliss throughout my body._

  


_ My legs wrapped around his narrow waist as he pulled out so much I thought he would fully emerge. But he didn't, the tip stayed in. "Vegeta! Stop teasing me, damn it!" I remember yelling at him. He chuckled as he watched me squirm under him. I was losing my patience fast._

  


_ Then I screamed as Vegeta plunged back in me. Wild animals were heard scurrying away from our campsite._

  


_ "Kakarot?" I heard the concern in Vegeta's voice. He thought he had hurt me. Quite the opposite in fact. His entire body was still while mine was an inferno._

  


_ "Just don't stop, Vegeta. Please don't stop." I groaned so low it became a purring growl._

  


_ Vegeta only smirked. I wondered why he didn't say something witty that moment. Maybe I felt just as good to him as he did to me? I hoped so. Then he pulled back out and plunged himself to the hilt inside of me. I could feel his testicles against me ass checks every time he buried his huge penis in me._

  


_ Where did he hide it all those years he wore those Saiyajin style training suits? He was built like a horse. I've seen horses. One of my neighbors has a stallion on his farm. I've seen the big guy mount a mare the same man owned. He was huge. Now I understood why the mare was brought down to her forelocks and knees as the stallion mated her. Vegeta was doing the same to me. Luckily I was already on my back. But the idea of Vegeta behind did play across my mind. Maybe later, hmm? Think Vegeta would go for that? He better!_

  


_ My mind went completely blank as Vegeta's thrusts got harder and more intense. He kept hitting that spot every time and it was driving me mad. My short nails were digging into his shoulders while I yelled at him to never stop and to keep going faster. He grabbed hold of my aching member and started pumping it in time to his body's plunges into mine. I was now on sensory overload._

  


_ The way he made my body thrum. It was beyond all my previous imaginings. How could anyone ever have thought Vegeta wasn't a giving person? In those moments when our bodies were joined as one he took me and gave me all of Heaven. He had also given me more today than any one of my friends had in all the years of knowing them. I will love him forever because of it._

  


_ Then the biggest gift of all suddenly flowed through me. It began deep at the pit of my stomach then rushed outward to every nerve ending in my body. With awed ecstasy, I cried out Vegeta's name. My body shuddered in orgasm. The way I felt at that moment, no words could ever describe._

  


_ Vegeta's own climax made me reach my pinnacle again. Feeling Vegeta release himself inside me was an experience I know I will never forget. I just hope everyone else's first time was like this. Mine with ChiChi was nowhere near this. She did most of the work, though. I hadn't known what to do._

  


_ I was still panting when Vegeta pulled out of me and rolled over to my right side. I missed the contact immediately. "Vegeta..." I moaned for him. He just kissed my nose and told me to go to sleep. I suddenly felt bone wearily tired. I yawned widely and then I snuggled close to his warmth. I felt two strong arms wrap about my shoulders and draw me closer. I had no idea Vegeta was a cuddler. ChiChi would always shove me away from her._

  


_ I stopped thinking of my ex-wife. Thoughts of her could ruin any good mood I had. And I did not want to wreck this moment. I was perfect. Being held by my Prince after we just made love. My eyes closed to dreams of a wondrous future with Vegeta._

  


_ *_Why Do We Have To Go Back To Reality?*__

Vegeta heard a far off moan from near the fire. He looked to his younger counterpart and saw the man curl up into a ball. 'Perhaps Kakarot is having a bad dream? I'd best look after him all night. He might still be suffering from all that inhaled water.'

  


I slight movement caught his attention. Over by some bushes Vegeta could make out the shadow of a great hunting cat. It looked like a mountain lion. He watched as the beast started creeping out toward Kakarot. Apparently it had been attracted by the stag's scent and now Kakarot'sdream induced movements and noise_._

  


The mountain lion slowly crept closer to the campfire and sleeping man. Vegeta started a small ki ball in his right hand. He was going to blast it to Otherworld when he noticed the sagging mammary glands along its underbelly. It was a mother looking for nourishment to feed her cubs. 

  


Vegeta let the ball dissipate to just glow around his index and middle fingers. When the lion got too close he let two blast hit the dirt in front of her. The clods of soil and grass hitting her in the face had the lion running off in fright. Vegeta hoped she would look elsewhere tonight for a meal.

  


The Saiyajin Prince kept watch over Kakarot the whole night. He only had to dissuade the mother mountain lion two more times before she got the idea Kakarot was not worth the bother. 

  


The sun came up over the distant mountains hours later. The pinks, yellows, purples and oranges were a swirl of graceful color. The beauty of the dawn reminded Vegeta of his home planet's sunrises. Vegeta got lost in his memories of Vegeta-Sei.

  


Goku awoke almost an hour after sunrise. The sky was a cloudless baby blue overhead and the fire had died out long ago. It was Monday morning and he had his second week of work to begin. Goku looked about the ashes of their campfire trying to find Vegeta. Sensing for the older man's ki, he spotted him upon a cliff face. 'Did Vegeta stay there all night? Then that must have been a dream.' Goku blushed with worry that he might have made a noise during his vivid dream. 'One can only hope.'

  


Vegeta noted that Goku had awoken. He flew down to the younger man as Goku climbed out of the blanket and began to fold it. When Vegeta landed, they both worker quietly together to get the camp packed up and the fire completely out.

  


"I guess I should be getting home now, Vegeta. See you next Sunday for our next apar." Goku got his things together to head on home. With one last look at the Prince, he said, "thanks for taking care of me, Vegeta. Bye!"

  


This time Vegeta was the one left to watch the other full-blooded Saiyajin leave. 'Blasted baka! He just doesn't get it.'Vegeta shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed sleep and a shower. Looking after Goku all night left him groggy and his clothes all soiled. 'I think I'll call in today. The brats can take care of Capsule Corp. business.' With one last look at Goku's small dot in the sky, Vegeta flew off in the opposite direction to his capsule house on C.C.'s grounds.

  
  


*Author Notes*

Whoa! Where did that come from? Sorry! Bad hentai mind. I remember now. Leaf-chan asked me to do a dream sequence since it appears Vegeta and Goku are going to take a long time to get together. Hope she liked it! And all of you folks, too!

  


So, hopefully everybody could figure out the whole formatting thing. If not, here they are:

  


_ Words in italics:_ Dreaming and/or fantasizing.

_"Words in italics": _Spoken words in the above. In future chapters it may by telepathy.

_'Words in italics': _Private thoughts in the above.

  


Words in Times New Roman: Just your regular narration and story.

"Words in Times New Roman": Spoken words and conversation in the above.

'Words in Times New Roman':Private thoughts in the above.

  


I decided to stop there for the day. Goku and Vegeta are now meeting every Sunday, and that was their second one since they agreed to meet for sparring. I know I didn't write any of the sparring. I'm not at all good at writing fight scenes and I'm not about to try.

  


Review? You all know that you don't have to, but thank you very much if you do!

  


Sorry to say this; but, I might not be able to update next week. I barely have anything done for the next chapter and I also need to work on chapter 1 of "Sleeping Ouji". The weather lately has not permitted me much time to work on both stories. There have been several thunder, lightning and electrical storms in my area of the US for the past few weeks. I may have a grounder for my computer, but I still unplug the thing. I've got less than five hundred left to pay; I'm not about to lose it to a storm.

  


So, that's it for now. It actually stopped storming for tonight and now I'm off to do my regular Wednesday updating.

  


Love to everybody and hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Bulma A Bride's Work Is Never Done

To Begin Again, Part 9: Bulma the Bride

  


Disclaimer: *Thinking* What haven't I written down for the disclaimer yet? Hmm... I own a dirt bike that doesn't work, but I don't own Dragonball, Z & GT. Was that enough for the lawyers?

  


*A Bride's Work Is Never Done*

"Mom! Have you seen the order slip from the Valenti Caterers*?" Bulma yelled for her mother's help. Bulma had just decided to add another foodstuff to the ever growing list. She had left a hairstylist in her large bathroom to look the house over for the needed receipt.

  


Several locks had fallen free from Bulma's newest hairstyle. She had her hair pinned atop her head in a large pile of blue silken curls. For the past few hours the hairstylist had been at Capsule Corporation trying out different styles for the bride. Bulma was to decide on the one style she wanted to wear the most. Then Claude-Luc** would style her hair just before the wedding that would take place in just over a month.

  


"It's in the left drawer in the phone stand by your father's study." Mrs. Briefs answered the tenth question that day by her daughter about the wedding.

  


"Thanks, Mom!" Bulma rushed to get the order menu and her cell phone. In three minutes she was back in the chair to be fussed over by the tall blonde haired Belgian.

  


Claude-Luc had a swimmer's body and the longest hair Bulma had ever seen on a man since Raditz. The man was a genius when it came to hair. She had been going to him for years. Claude-Luc would also do her mother, the bridesmaids and ChiChi's hair. The bridal wedding party was to look fantastic. Like visions upon silvery clouds.

  


Bulma had to get another fitting after she and Claude-Luc agreed upon a hair style. She wanted to get as many things taken care of before the wedding as possible.

  


Floral arrangements were taken care of by both her mother and one of the best local hothouse flower cultivators. There would be jasmine, roses and orchids arrayed in the large backyard at Capsule Corporation for the ceremony and reception. With the aide of Mrs. Briefs, the florist would create a look that was tasteful and elegantly simplified for the nuptials.

  


Dende had kindly agreed to marry Piccolo and Bulma. Within a arbor or small altar like structure, which Piccolo was busily making, they would exchange vows.

  


The caterers would handle all the food. Bulma and her mother had hired two catering companies for the wedding. With seven people of Saiyajin blood it was the wisest thing to do. Both companies specialized in different types of cuisine. Valenti Caterers were well known for their Tuscan style Italian gourmet food.

  


Cashner's* was another catering company that had specialty foods. French infused Germanic cuisine was their forte. They were also hired to create the wedding cakes. Bulma had made it very clear to Piccolo that he was to eat at the reception. Including the cake.

  


The cake was argued over by both nuptially intended. Since Goku was more than likely to eat half of any cake they ordered; they decided a bride's cake and a groom's cake would be included.

  


Piccolo loved their Toasted Coconut Pineapple Lemon Curd White Layered Cake with Vanilla Bean Buttercream. The white cake layers would be flavored with coconut milk and pineapple juice. Crushed pineapple would be added to a basic lemon curd and spread between each sectioned layer. A ring of the Buttercream would be used to dam the lemon curd. The Buttercream was also used to frost the cake. When finished, toasted grated coconut would be sprinkled upon the tiers' frosted tops. Then little pineapples would be made along the sides by piping the Vanilla Bean Buttercream. It would be a fine-looking cake that either bride or groom would love.

  


Bulma's bride's cake was not the least bit diet friendly. The cake layers would be flavored with espresso. They both decided that a whipped white chocolate mousse should be spread between each layer of cake. Both tiers had three evenly sliced cake layers. Crushed almond pralines would coat the tops of the cakes. Caramel Buttercream frosting would be used for icing the cake. A cream tinted lace design would be piped to decorate the sides of each layer in a tasteful display. The same frosting would then be piped around the edges and bases in decorative bordering styles.

  


They just had to agree upon one major cake for the event. They decided their two cakes would only be two columns high. So then the main cake was to be four tiers high. That cake was to be a true masterpiece of the confectionary arts.

  


Swiss Meringue German Mocha Chocolate Layered Cake with Raspberry Jam Coulee. Just the name was enough to make anyone's mouth water. German chocolate cake flavored with mocha would be spread with the berry coulee. The Swiss Meringue would be carefully frosted over every decadent layered section. When all sides were perfectly smooth, a garland of roses would be piped with the meringue along the top edges. The roses would be a mix of pure white and tinted with edible silver food coloring powder. Then white vanilla orchid blossoms would be tucked about the roses. Rose leaves stenciled with more of the silver food coloring powder would drape down the sides in small clusters. Fern fronds, piped in varying green tinted meringue, would be piped between the silver leaf clusters. About the bases, a scroll design would also be piped. The top layer of the cake would be completely covered in a pile of white Swiss Meringue roses. Bulma and Piccolo didn't want a cake topper. They'd rather have more sweet frosting.

  


Bulma was extremely happy to find out that Piccolo had a hidden sweet tooth. Their future looked brighter as she discovered more about her intended. Piccolo still closed himself off to most people. It seemed that only she and Gohan had gotten beyond that invisible wall.

  


Admittedly, Piccolo was nowhere near as circumscribed as Vegeta was. Bulma just hoped her ex would someday find the one perfect person for himself. She did have a great idea of whom that should be. Bulma just didn't what to risk her life by suggesting her eldest and dearest friend to the Saiyajin Prince. She loved Goku as a brother and now Vegeta as well. Just watching those two together, they looked so perfect. Bulma didn't want to lose both of them. She decided to keep those thoughts to herself.

  


'Who knows? Maybe someday they'll see it. Until then, I'll just watch how cute they look together.' Bulma shook herself from that train of imaging. Weddings tend to get people on a romantic mood. She just wanted all the people she loved most to be happy. Bulma didn't see the questioning look upon Claude-Luc's face when she smiled for no apparent reason.

  


"Ms. Briefs? How do you like this coiffure?" The curls had once again been artfully designed atop her head. Several locks fell down her back to look like long streamers. Small sprigs of jasmine would be clipped into the style just an hour before the wedding.

  


"I like it very much, Claude-Luc. Let's try one more. Maybe something medieval. Like braids starting from the temples then meeting in the back. Then joining both braids to fall down in one large plait. What do you think?" Bulma had grown her hair long again and had been wanting to try a hair style like that for years.

  


"It is going to take some time, Ms. Briefs. Are you sure you'll have time for your fitting later?" Claude-Luc didn't mind creating another style with Bulma's blue hair. He was being payed by the hour, after all. A very nice sum per hour.

  


"That isn't until 1:30 this afternoon." Bulma checked her watch for the current time. "It's only 11:19 right now. I think that's plenty of time; don't you?"

  


"That sounds just fine." Claude-Luc went to his stylist case. He converted a tackle box into a transportable salon. He took out more pins, clips and combs than was currently being used.

  


Bulma smiled toward Claude-Luc and stated, "let's get to it."

  


The next five minutes were spent by blue hair being unpinned and clips removed. Bulma's hair was brushed out again then pinned in place with clips so Claude-Luc could begin braiding. He worked the left side along the crown of Bulma's head. It looked like a French braid that started at the temple and ended at the back only to meet with the other side later. A large clip and band were used to secure the braid in place after being completed. Now to begin the right side.

  


Bulma quietly sat and watched Claude-Luc work in the mirror. As the style was taking shape, she was imagining what kind of headpiece she should wear with her gown. Bulma could already tell she liked this style a great deal. 'Maybe a large pearl, ribbon and crystal clip just at the back would look fine. Then mom's lacy veil attached to the clip to hang about and down the back of my head. I am going for a graceful and elegant look, after all.'

  


It took Claude-Luc a good forty-five minutes to finish the braids. He stepped back to admire his work. Walking around the sitting woman, Claude-Luc adjusted little areas and inspected the results. A smile crept upon his face. "Bulma Briefs, you look stunning. Add a platinum colored ribbon to both braids and little crystal jasmine flower clips and you'll look perfect."

  


"What about a little veil clip? Just around here, at the back? Then the front caul can hang about my face. How does that sound, Claude-Luc?" Bulma showed him where she wanted to put the clip. She touched the area just atop the hanging braid's starting point.

  


"Hmm... that sounds nice. How long are the veil and your gown's back?" Claude-Luc tapped his chin with his left index finger. He pursed pink lips while he was imagining the suggested look.

  


"The veil is only thirty inches at its longest point. The gown is just over floor length in the back. Why do you ask?" Bulma tilted her head as she noted the contemplating look on her stylist's face.

  


"How about putting the clip right above where the braids start. It'll add length and volume to the braid look. Do you have the veil near at hand so we can try it out?"

  


"Sure, let me get it." Bulma left her private bathroom and entered her bedroom. In a chest at the foot of her bed was a small shirt box. Inside the box was her mother's heirloom wedding veil. After retrieving the box, Bulma returned to the bathroom.

  


She sat back down in the chair while Claude-Luc got a few pins and clips. He carefully pinned and clipped the veil to the place where Bulma had proposed, atop her head at the back. The veil splayed about her shoulders while the frontal caul hung just below her eyes and around her head.

  


"That style does look nice, let's try the other way." Claude-Luc just as carefully as before removed the veil and started to place it where he had suggested.

  


Since the braids started atop the front of her head, the veil cascaded downward like a lacy waterfall. The facial caul hung just under her chin, giving Bulma a mysterious and elegant look. "What do you think of it that way, Ms. Briefs?"

  


Bulma carefully stood and stepped toward the full length mirror that hung upon her bathroom's door. She stepped to the left and right to get both sides' views. Bulma took several minutes picturing how the veil would look with her gown. Bulma then flipped the front caul backward so it would hang along with the rest of the veil. She had to admit that Claude-Luc was right. The look was incredible. Bulma turned to the hairstylist with a smile. "Claude-Luc, you've just earned a really big bonus. I love it! Piccolo will be speechless."

  


Claude-Luc was very pleased with himself also. The woman was a masterpiece. Within his artistic mind he pictured ribbons intertwined and little flowers clipped along the braids. That would be for later in the day when the veil was removed. "I know what I want for my bonus. How's about an invitation?"

  


Bulma just chuckled. "I'll see what Piccolo says. When I tell him how I look right now, I'm sure he'll heartily agree, Claude-Luc."

  


"Sunday, the seventh of September?" A nod answered the stylist's inquiry. "I'll be there."

  


"Great! Now help me get this off so I can get to the boutique. I've only got a half hour till my appointment. I'm sure you've got more engagements, too."

  


"I do have other clients to see."

  


"Then let us get this veil off." Claude-Luc helped with the veil's removal. The lacy bridal heirloom was safely tucked away back in its box. Bulma stored the box back inside her hope chest. She escorted the stylist to the front door of Capsule Corp.; then she hastened to get the rest of the day's errands done. 

  


*Bride Gown & Wedding Trousseau*

Bulma entered Linda's Boutique on the south end of Capital City's business district. It seemed the place would forever smell of dried lavender and candle incense.

  


Bridal gowns, formal and cocktail dresses draped as they hung from high racks that kept them from dragging on the floor. The gowns were arranged together by style and size. There was a plus-size section and a maternity section as well. A glass case by an oak desk held accessories. Shoes, gloves, handbags, headpieces and scarves were artfully arrayed.

  


Veils hung about the store by co-ordinating gowns in cellophane airtight bags. A mannequin stood in the storefront window dressed in all the essential wedding finery.

  


Victorian style floor lamps and matching table lamps gave the store a soft feminine glow. The lamp shades were made of frosted etched glass with some long crystal beaded fringes. The bases were made of brass, recently polished to a gleaming sheen.

  


Linda MacDugal, the proprietress, walked from behind a small oak desk to great her well-known customer. "Hello, Bulma. I've got the back dressing room all set up and waiting for you. Everything is going just fine. The attendants' dresses should be here next week." She informed Bulma when she questioned of the latest developments.

  


Linda MacDugal was a petite woman with strawberry blonde hair and bright green and brown hazel eyes. She was wearing a peach sun dress along with strappy sandals. A brown leather strapped watch was on her left wrist. Opal studded earrings glittered on her lobes.

  


"Are the gloves here yet?" Bulma had also ordered wrist length white gloves dyed to match the bride's maids gowns. She had also ordered white elbow length gloves in matte satin to go with her gown.

  


"All the gloves should be here next week. Then your bridal trousseau should be just about finished. Have you already decided on any jewelry you'll be wearing? And what about the veil and headpiece?" Linda wanted to assist one of the most prestigious clients she's ever had. She asked Bulma if there were any other details with which she could help.

  


"I've got my mother's veil for the wedding. I also wanted to see if you had any small clip designs for holding the veil in place." Bulma continued to explain the idea that she and Claude-Luc had for the hairstyle and placement of the veil.

  


Linda listened intently as both women walked to the already prepared dressing room. Some of her previous clients had hired Claude-Luc to style their wedding coiffures. The man was a true genius when it came to fashioning women's hair. "I've got a computer catalog program that can match any headpiece with your dress. Would you like to get the fitting or pick out a headpiece first?"

  


"I'd like to get the fitting done first. Then I'd like to go through the catalog." Bulma answered Linda's question. The boutique shop owner showed Bulma which cubicle her wedding dress hung inside.

  


"If you need my help with anything, please let me know. I'll get a scan of your dress on the computer and a selection of hair clips ready on the menu." Linda closed the booth's door behind Bulma and proceeded to her computer desk in the corner of the communal dressing area.

  


The back dressing area had large sitting space with chairs and several mirrors hung upon the walls. The women and young ladies would change their clothing in the five separate cubicles. When ready, they would step out into the viewing area for critique and advice from any sitting family members.

  


Bulma wasn't quite ready for any criticism of her chosen gown just yet. Which is why she hadn't brought her mother with her. Although, Bulma was very certain her mother would have loved anything she selected to wear and that may be a bad thing. She'd never ask ChiChi to come along. The woman was bad enough when she saw the bride's maids' dresses.

  


ChiChi had stated that the bride's maids' dresses were far too gauzy and low lined. Did the poor fashion deprived woman think that Bulma Briefs would dress her attendants in the kind of silly ruffled disaster ChiChi had worn at her own wedding? Bulma decided it would be best to bring Bura along with her next time. She could totally trust her daughter in giving sound advice.

  


Bulma made a mental note to do just that on her next fitting. She'd even bring along the veil and hopefully by then the veil clip will have arrived. She then began to undress. Bulma started pulling off her white tennis shoes and then her pale blue jeans. Her pink crochet sleeved cotton shirt was the last to come off. She carefully took the gown from it's hanger.

  


Linda called out to her from the outer room, "how are things going in there?"

  


"I'm doing fine. Getting a strapless gown with my figure was a great idea. I always did look great in a halter top. I just know Piccolo's jaw will drop when he sees me walking down the aisle with my father." The sound of cloth rustling almost overrode Bulma's voice. Luckily, Linda was used to such things and could drown out the noise.

  


"How have the wedding plans gone so far? Have you gotten much taken care of?" Linda was understandably curious about the wedding of the richest woman on the planet. All anyone really knew about the wedding was that it would be held on CC grounds, there were very few people invited

  


"We sent out the invitations last week. Piccolo and I had agreed on a very small gathering of family and friends. There'll be about fifty people at the wedding. Total. We've picked out the cakes. The rings are being sized. The tuxedos and gowns are being made. Then there are the fittings to be done. The caterers have been hired. Food's been ordered. We've hired a bartender for the open bar. Champagne's been ordered. Flowers have been picked out and ordered. Gifts for the groom's men and the bridal party have been ordered." Bulma informed Linda of the latest wedding planning developments. "My dad finally got a chance last week to get his measurements taken for his tux. He and I have been really busy with work lately. I want to get as much done as I can. I don't want to be on my honeymoon worrying about work and Capsule Corp."

  


Linda was quite used to brides talking of how busy they tended to be before their weddings. For Bulma Briefs it must be terribly hectic. She was curious about one thing, though. "Cakes? How many will there be, Ms. Briefs?"

  


"Three. There is a bride's cake, a groom's cake and the main wedding cake." Bulma answered the bridal boutique proprietress. She then went on to describe each cake.

  


Linda was astounded. Each cake sounded more decadent than the last. "With only fifty people there, why so much cake? You'll have a ton of leftover cake."

  


"If you knew the eating habits of some of the guests, you'd understand. My oldest and dearest friend could probably eat one of the cakes himself and not get sick. Imagine having seven guest almost like him. Good thing my mother and I decided to hire two catering companies." Bulma chuckled to herself when she pictured Goku covered in cake and frosting.

  


"My goodness! You've invited seven people that could eat an entire wedding cake by themselves. I can't even begin to imagine the severe stomachache I'd get if I tried to eat that much cake." Linda couldn't help but imagine the scene of several people gorging on wedding cake. It nearly made her sick to her own stomach.

  


The boutique owner felt changing the subject a good idea. Linda asked Bulma some more questions about the wedding. "Would you mind talking about the reception? How will you have it decorated and planned out?"

  


"First off, Piccolo and I are getting married by a close friend of ours under a nuptial arbor in my mother's garden. Piccolo is making the arbor himself. I can hardly wait to see what he's come up with. Then of course the reception to follow. The guests will all be sitting at cast-iron garden tables painted white. White floral cushions will be on every seat. Over the round tables will first be a satin gunmetal grey round cloth with scalloped pipe edging. Over that will be a square white Georgette lace tablecloth. We've ordered hand blown glass swan vases for the centerpieces. They'll be placed onto an oval mirror tray along with crystal votive candle holders. The candles will be lit when it gets night time. In the vases will be white jasmine, some white and purple orchids, and some white and pale blue roses along with small fern fronds."

  


"It sounds absolutely lovely so far." Linda sighed as she pictured the event. She's seen those swan vases and they look beautiful.

  


"I'm not even done." Bulma took a deep breath before she continued with the reception's description. "White linen napkins with pewter rose napkin holders at each place setting. Small matte silver frames are being used for the place cards. Piccolo's idea. Inside the frames will be eggshell white cards written in calligraphy with all the guests' names. They are just one of the party favors for the guests. We'll send out two different pictures of the wedding. One of Piccolo and I posing while standing. That one is a vertical shot. The other is of the entire wedding party, and that's horizontal. The frames will be able to set in either vertical or horizontal sides.

  


"The rest of the guests' gifts are personalized signature bottles of champagne. A silver gauze pouch with grey leather pull strings will have a box of specialty chocolates and a box of truffles. And those cute little bubble bottles will be in a basket at every table. Piccolo and I still might pick out something else for the guests' favors. There will also be a candy tray taken around to each table. Each candy will be in a wrapper. The guests can fill up their pouches with as many sweets they can handle."

  


Linda had other brides for clients that had far fewer gifts for their guests. It was rare to hear of at least four favors. "Champagne, chocolates and truffles in a pouch, along with a pretty frame? Those sound like great gifts. I'm sure all your guests will be very pleased. Those candy trays have gotten very popular. What kinds will you have?"

  


Bulma rattled off each confection she could remember. "White chocolates molded to look like a wedding cake. Divinities, fudge, lollipops, hard candies, butter scotches, marzipan fruits, nut brittles and pralines. I think that's all we ordered."

  


'My God. People will be leaving with sugar highs and possibly drunk. Since there is an open bar.' If Bulma could see the other woman, she'd see that Linda's were bug-eyed. "Wow, that sounds like a diabetic's worst nightmare."

  


"Compared to a friend's wedding I went to two months ago, this is more low-key elegance. That's what Piccolo and I both want." Bulma continued with describing the reception. "The buffet tables will have palette lights at varying heights. The cake table will have flower petals and two mirror trays with candles. The candles are in white and silver and all different heights. Um... what else did mother and I come up with?

  


"Big urn pots will be set up around the reception's border. They'll be filled with the wedding flowers and large fern fronds intermingled. White bone china place settings with my mother's antique silverware. Crystal wineglasses and tumblers. Then we've got the bar, the dance floor and the music area. There will also be several disposable cameras at every table."

  


Linda was amazed at all Bulma, her mother and her groom had accomplished in such a short time. "It sounds like you've got most of the wedding planned already. It sounds like every bride's dream."

  


"Oh well, there's still more things to take care of. The guest sign in book is yet to be finished. I've hired a woman to embroider a floral design on the cover. She assures me it will be done in time. Piccolo and I still have to hire the entertainment. I have no idea what I want for that. The rings are being sized. I've got to decide on what kind of jewelry I want to wear. I'm thinking pearls, but that's usually the standard for weddings."

  


"Sounds like you really do have everything planned."

  


"Now it's just getting everything in time for the wedding and setting it all up. And don't let me forget about the RSVP's." Bulma was quiet for a few minutes, then the door to the cubicle opened. Out stepped one of the most beautiful brides Linda had ever seen.

  


"Oh my. You've got to look in the mirror, Bulma. Just to see that it's for real." The look upon Linda's face told Bulma exactly what she wanted to know. She looked stunning.

  


Bulma stepped in front of a full mirror. She gasped at what she saw. Bulma began to mentally picture the gloves, shoes, veil along with the headpiece and any jewelry she may choose added to the sight before her eyes. If she wasn't worried about her mascara running she'd start to cry.

  


The gown was made of pure white organza in a classic design. A sheer neckline was accented with crystal and pearl beads. It was strapless and hung perfectly from Bulma's impressive bust. The front swayed like a bell with her steps while the back draped upon the floor and swept along after her. It fit her figure and coloring perfectly. She looked like a mermaid princess. With that thought, Bulma decided to get a pearl necklace and pearl drop earrings.

  


Linda came over to were Bulma stood. She had her tape measurer, a notepad with pencil and some pins. She began to check measurements. Lengths and widths were checked and double checked. A small area of the hem was pinned so it would hang even with the rest. Other than that, the dress looked perfect. "I think that's all that is needed today. It looks just fine everywhere else. Is there anything you'd like to change now?"

  


"I think I love it just the way it is. I'll have to get a tube bra in white. I've got all the other undergarments I'll need. I think that's all. Wow. It really is beautiful. I can hardly wait to see Piccolo's face." Bulma rocked back and forth enough to make the front sway like a bell. The sight made her giggle. Linda just thought she was like any other bride to come to her shop.

  


Bulma wen t back into the dressing cubicle to change. She was very careful to avoid any snags or tears. Bulma was also wary of the pins. She didn't want to get scratched just a little over a month from her wedding day. When she was finished changing back into her clothes, Bulma exited the booth with her gown over her left arm.

  


Linda took the dress and placed it into a large bag and then into a box. One of her seamstresses would take care of the pinned hem and place the final stitches to the folds and edges. Both women went to the computer and began searching for the right accompanying headpiece to the gown. It took less than an hour for Bulma to see just what she wanted. Bulma decided to get a small crystal and pearl beaded silver tiara. She left with an appointment for the next fitting in three weeks.

  


*Author's Notes*

*: If there are catering companies out there by these names, sorry! Just more made up names. It is purely coincidence.

  


**: Claude-Luc and Linda MacDugal are original characters. Which means I made them up. If there are people with these names and appearances, it is again coincidence.

  


***: Linda's Boutique has been made up by me. If there, is such a place? Sorry! Coincidences are running rampant today!

  


I wanted to get most of the wedding description out of the way. If anybody wants to know where to find some of the items and the gowns I (with some help from Emmy) had picked out for Bulma and the bridal party, let me know. I'll send the sites' URL and item numbers.

  


Yes, Kewla, I know. More food with lots of description. You've got to admit those cakes do sound damn good. I don't think I'm going to write the entire menu. That's way too much food.

  


I want to ask the readers their opinion. Should they get a DJ and the quartet? Or a band?

  


And are there any suggestions for the wedding song? These are what I have in mind so far:

  


Righteous Brothers: "Just Once in My Life"

John Denver: "Seasons of the Heart"

"For You" (that one makes me cry)

"Annie's Song"

Jeff Healey Band: "Angel Eyes" (my oldest, older brother had that for his wedding song)

Charlotte Church: "From My First Moment"

The Drifters: "This Magic Moment"

"Some Kind of Wonderful"

"Dance With Me"

"Stand By Me"


	10. A Groom's Pressing Task

To Begin Again, Part 10: A Groom's Pressing Task

  


Disclaimer: DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama. And is a registered trademark with the following companies} FUNImation, Bird Studio/Shueisha and TOEI Animation. There, see! I can write a formal disclaimer, although it's not a fun as the others. And now back to our regularly scheduled programming.

  


*Finding the Right Medium*

The search for the right material to make the arbor took Piccolo three days. He first thought of using granite and making it look like an Ancient Grecian temple. Since their nuptial trip would be to Greece, Piccolo thought it would fit the theme. He decided to ax that idea after finding how awkward, cumbersome and heavy the temple would end up being.

  


He also thought of carving the bower from wood. That posed the problem of finding a large enough piece of lumber. The only trees he could find that would suit what he wanted to make were protected by environmental laws. In the state of California it was greatly frowned upon to cut down a Redwood. The wood was also very red and wouldn't fit the wedding decor.

  


Then came the visit to the tailor's. He hadn't realized just how close it was getting to the wedding date. Piccolo wanted to find something that no one else had ever thought of using to make an arbor. He then set out to find what he needed after that Thursday.

  


On his third day of flying around the planet, Piccolo had come across a giant white boulder in the middle of this corn field. He looked it over from top to bottom. The proportions were large enough to fit his calculations needed for the arbor. Piccolo required the boulder badly. Seeing that it was obviously upon someone's property, Piccolo had to get the owner's permission to take it.

  


Luckily for him, the farmer that owned the land soon rode by on his tractor. Both men talked about the boulder for a while. The farmer had told Piccolo that it was made of quartz and a nuisance when it came time for planting and harvesting his crops. The old and grey bearded man further complained about how much it would cost him to have it removed.

  


"With what I got, there ain't no way I can pay for it to get towed off." The farmer had so wisely stated.

  


Piccolo offered the man to remove the boulder for no charge as long as he could keep it. The old man felt that was the best offer he'd ever get concerning the large quartz boulder. They shook hands upon the deal.

  


The farmer had asked Piccolo on how he'd remove the large rock. Piccolo told the man he would dispose of the rock himself. The farmer just sat back in his tractor's chair and watched Piccolo levitate the boulder from his property. The poor old man couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never in all his years seen someone lift any object with the use of their mind.

  


Piccolo had used the skills he acquired from all his years of meditation. Calming his mind and finding his chi's center, Piccolo stood back away from the boulder and started to concentrate all his mental energy upon the stone. Slowly at first the rock shook. Then it began to rise steadily into the air.

  


As the boulder rose, so did Piccolo. When Piccolo had felt he was at a sufficient height, he sent his goodbyes to the stunned farmer with a wave of one green hand. He left the old man of the soil blinking as he flew off with the large white stone floating next to him. The farmer reasoned that he needed to get out of the sun for the day. Only the sight of uncovered earth was the only proof that what happened that day was real.

  


Carefully he flew to his old cave in the mountains. The cave would be the best spot to keep the boulder from possibly getting cracked or broken. With the large quartz stone in his possession, Piccolo let a smile emit from his continence. All he needed to do now was start the long process of carving the arbor from the large hard rock.

  


He began to draw a construction plan of the arbor upon the cavern's wall. When finished with the floor plans, Piccolo began carefully carving the top from the giant white rock.

  


*Making of a Wedding Arbor*

It was now two weeks after he set out to find the right material. He was finishing the last little details on the arbor's dome top. The small spike at the top would have flowers and a gauzy streamer tied to it, courtesy of Bulma and her mother.

  


Piccolo sat back to observe his progress. The arbor was indeed a masterpiece in the making. The large white quartz boulder he had found was the perfect medium for carving the nuptial bower. It would look stunning when finished. So far, Piccolo had just the top carved into the design he wanted. He was carefully using his ki in small lasers with surgical precision.

  


The ki lasers were so fine that they left the surface glittering like diamonds. Piccolo then started to carve out the first post of the six he decided would be best for holding the top's weight. It was a painstakingly long and arduous task. Piccolo figured that since Bulma was making most of the wedding plans, it was only right that he should make the arbor.

  


He couldn't imagine having to order all the crazy things needed for a wedding. Piccolo reasoned that may be why most weddings were mainly about the bride. Thankfully, he had found someone who realized the wedding wasn't just about the bride dressing up to look like some Prima Ballerina or whatever it was. It was about starting a life together, not an excuse to dress up and have an elaborate party.

  


Of course, Bulma harried him into helping pick out certain things. The guests' and groom's men's gifts was one of them. That was boring as heck. Then there were the food and the catering companies. He wasn't all that big on olives. Valenti's head chef stated that olives were a big part of authentic Tuscany cuisine. Piccolo was not happy about that. They had argued and gotten the chef to compromise about some of the dishes. There would be two versions of the olive dishes. One with olives and one without.

  


The decisions about the wedding cakes were the best. He really loved that pineapple and lemon curd cake with the coconut. Like a drink from the Carribean. An edible Pina Colada. Piccolo had to admit that Bulma's cake tasted damn good, too. The cake they had agreed upon was decadent as sin. Piccolo could already imagine the looks on the guests' faces.

  


Piccolo shook himself awake from those thoughts. Daydreaming about cake was not a good idea when carving your own wedding arbor. Studiously, Piccolo went back to his work.

  


A thin slice of rock crashed upon the cave's floor. It was quickly swept to the side to join a steadily increasing pile of rubble. The first of six posts was slowly making its existence due to Piccolo's careful craftsmanship. He was cutting the post thicker than they would end up being. The reason was that small cups were to be carved in swirl patterns along the posts.

  


The cups could hold small candles or some other ornamentation. Maybe shortly pruned flowers or ball shaped silver glass Christmas ornaments. Piccolo would only state his ideas to Bulma and her mother and let then decide what would correspond with the wedding theme.

  


Given the choice, Piccolo would opt for the silver Christmas balls. They could be removed for putting little candles inside the cups to then be lit for the evening.

  


While Piccolo was busy slicing small slivers of rock from the boulder, the figure of a man stepped into the cave. "You've certainly made finding you easy, Namek. Why the hell isn't that cell phone Bulma gave you on?"

  


Piccolo looked up from his task to find an irate Saiyan Prince. Piccolo wasn't happy to see Vegeta and it showed in his voice. "What do you want, Vegeta? Incase you hadn't noticed, I'm busy. I had the phone turned off so I could work in peace."

  


Vegeta looked at the large boulder in the middle of the cave. "Is this what you've been doing? Making that altar Bulma's been telling everyone she can about?"

  


"Yes, why have you come here Vegeta? To bother me?" Piccolo did not appreciate Vegeta's sarcastic tone of voice. He then stopped any further inquiries when he noticed the strange look on Vegeta's face. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" The tall Namekian was quickly losing his temper.

  


"Nothing. I've just never seen a whipped Namek before." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders as he said this.

  


Piccolo got intensely angry, "listen here, you little Saiyan son of a bitch, I don't have the time for a fight. But if you want one, Vegeta, I'll gladly give it to you." The Namek let loose his own impressive growl.

  


Vegeta just laughed. "You sure you want to start a fight with that big pebble in the vicinity? Aren't you afraid of it getting smashed? What would Bulma say if there wasn't any altar to get married under? I think she'd be very upset with you, Namek." Vegeta was clearly taunting the much taller alien and enjoying it.

  


"Vegeta, you better tall me why the hell you're here. I'm rapidly losing my patience with you." Each word was emitted through gritted teeth.

  


Quickly becoming bored with the game, Vegeta answered Piccolo's query. "The tailor called me earlier today. He said that your, Gohan and Goten's suits were ready for the first fitting. I've been trying to contact you through your cell phone all morning. Now here I am getting lip from you when I took time out of my schedule to let you know. You've been living amongst the humans too long, Namek. You're starting to be as rude as they are."

  


Piccolo could only blink as he was soundly chastised by Vegeta. All he could think of saying was, "um... sorry, Vegeta. You don't exactly make it easy to be civil around you."

  


"Point taken, Namek." Vegeta tilted his head in acknowledgment of Piccolo's rebuttal.

  


"You know damn well my name is Piccolo. Not Namek." Piccolo took his point further with getting his own say in the argument.

  


Vegeta just smirked at the other alien. "I think we've done enough lecturing about manners for the day, Piccolo." Vegeta placed great emphasis upon the Namekian's name. He got a glare for his impudence in the process.

  


After shooting his best glare at Vegeta, Piccolo picked up his phone and began to dial the tailor's number. Vegeta just leaned back against the cave wall to await what he knew would happen. The call would not get through.

  


"Damn it! I don't have time for this." Piccolo dialed the number again just to receive the same message as before. _"Your call will not go through. You may be outside your calling range."_

  


Vegeta just laughed as Piccolo cursed into the phone for a second time. "I had no idea you could be so hilarious, Piccolo." The Saiyan Prince chuckled harder when he said the Namekian's name. "You should go into stand up."

  


"Go to hell, you little pointy haired bastard! I don't feel like listening to your cra..." Piccolo was cut off mid curse by a forearm pressed to his throat. When Piccolo got over his surprise, he noticed a very angry Vegeta. In fact, he hadn't seen Vegeta this angry in years.

  


"Think whatever you may about me, but I'll let you know that I am not a bastard. Both my parents had a great deal of honor and not only were they mated but also joined together by a Saiyan priest. You had best be careful about any statements you may make about the circumstances of my birth or my parentage." The intense anger Vegeta felt was clearly displayed in his eyes. "Got that, Piccolo."

  


It had been years since Piccolo had heard such venom in anyone's voice, even Vegeta's. Grabbing the Saiyan's arm with both hands, Piccolo pried the forearm from his throat. It was no easy chore. Vegeta literally had a death grip on him.

  


"Get the hell off me, Vegeta." Piccolo mustered enough breath to growl at the Prince.

  


"Gladly," and with that, Vegeta stepped back several feet to give the Namek room to breathe.

  


Piccolo scowled at Vegeta. He didn't know what his problem was, but he was damned if he'd be used for an outlet. "What the heck is wrong with you, Vegeta?"

  


"I am not some errand boy for you, nor for Bulma."

  


Not believing a word he said, Piccolo tried digging deeper. "That's not it, Vegeta. You're not as quick to losing your temper as you used to be. So, what gives?"

  


"It is nothing you need concern yourself about, Namek." Clearly Vegeta was still angry enough to revert back to calling Piccolo "Namek."

  


"Oh, I think so, when you nearly choke me, that it is my concern." Piccolo would not easily be deterred from getting the truth.

  


Vegeta just ignored Piccolo and walked over to the arbor's construction plans upon the cave's wall. "This is what you're going to make out of that?" He pointed toward the boulder at the end of his question.

  


Getting the hint that there was no way he'd get his answer today, Piccolo informed Vegeta that those were indeed the plans for the arbor. He also showed his visitor the spiraling cups going down the posts.

  


"It looks more like one of those gazelle things." The Saiyan Prince commented.

  


"That's gazebo, Vegeta. Not gazelle. A gazelle is a small antelope from Africa."

  


Vegeta didn't really care. "They're both nouns." He studiously compared the placement of the posts along with the weight of the top. "You sure six posts will be enough for holding up the top? Do you plan on carving out any support beams?"

  


"Of course there will be support beams. I had helped Dende fix the Lookout after the fight with Buu. I think I know what I'm doing. And what did you mean about the posts? There is enough to hold the top up." Piccolo became incensed at Vegeta's inquiries. He had it all planned out down to every small detail.

  


Vegeta was skeptical about the structure's integrity. "Are you sure? And how will you support the posts?"

  


"Huh? The posts are fine." The Namekian maintained his point of view. Piccolo was not going to relent to Vegeta.

  


The Saiyan Prince further explained his view of a flaw in the construction plans. "No, they're not. If you leave them separate, they can easily be moved around at the bottom. That'll make them unstable. If the top is too much weight it could cause the posts to spread and the whole thing will crash down on top of itself. Why do you think most gazebos have that lattice working between the posts? It's not just to make it look pretty."

  


Piccolo sighed as he realized Vegeta was right about the posts. If he were to carve some kind of lattice working between the posts, that would mean that there couldn't be any cups. "Then what do I do about the cups, Vegeta? They're for candles or whatever else Bulma and her mother might think of putting in them."

  


"Then just have the crossed connections at the bottom were they're needed and have the cups over top that. They can put potted plants around the bottom to cover it, or whatever they want to do." Vegeta started drawing his version of the arbor. It showed the top like Piccolo's had, but all the additions he came up with. Eight posts with lattice working between them. The posts would go around most of the arbor with only a front entrance. He also drew potted plants along the bottom were they would cover the lattice work. It look much sturdier than Piccolo's plans.

  


"I've got just over a month, Vegeta. How the heck do you expect me to get this done in that amount of time?" Piccolo motioned at Vegeta's revised design.

  


Vegeta only smirked at him. He then said, "You're so smart, you'll figure it out." Vegeta started walking toward the cave's entrance.

  


"Vegeta! Wait up!" Piccolo wanted to know how Vegeta thought he could get the arbor done in time for the wedding. The Namekian ran after the shorter alien. He caught up to Vegeta just as the Saiyan Prince stepped out into the sunlight.

  


Piccolo glared at Vegeta. He was about to ask the Saiyajin how he believed he'd get the bower done within a month when his cell phone rang. The jingle of the ring's tone startled the Namekian. He thought he was out of range. Piccolo answered the call, it was Bulma. She wanted to know if Vegeta had found him. Piccolo talked with his fiancé and assured her the Vegeta had indeed found him.

  


Meanwhile, Vegeta stood there listening in on Piccolo's side of the conversation. It was easy to figure out what Bulma was saying. Vegeta was relieved that he got the Namek onto the discussion of the arbor instead of his grumpy attitude. How was he supposed to say he was jealous of Piccolo and Bulma?

  


His jealousy had nothing to do with any kind of feelings toward the betrothed couple, but about their happiness with each other. The Saiyan royal wanted to be planning a betrothal to a certain spiky haired younger Saiyajin. Only with Goku, would Vegeta ever consider fully espousing himself to.

  


Marriages were an important custom in the Saiyan Royal House. Vegeta had not taken Bulma as his true mate, but he did marry her. There was no way he would allow his children to be completely illegitimate according to Saiyan custom.

  


The alien royal was brought back to the current situation when Piccolo flipped his cell phone closed.

  


"Bulma said Trunks needs you at Capsule Corp's business building." Piccolo informed Vegeta of the his son's trouble with an unpleasant client. Vegeta just nodded as he began to levitate off the ground.

  


"Hey, Vegeta! How do you think I can get the arbor done in time for the wedding?"

  


Vegeta paused midair. Clearly, the Namek hadn't figured it out. "Dende remade the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to have no limitations on the amount of time anyone could spend in there. Just use that to get it finished for the wedding. And since you're not to perceptive as usual; the reason you couldn't call before was because you were inside a cave. It's a little hard for the signal to make its way though hundreds of feet of rock."

  


A very embarrassed Namek was left in Vegeta's dust. "Why the hell didn't I think of that? And when the heck did Vegeta get so smart? Maybe since he was fused with Goku. Who'd have thought being fused with Goku could raise one's IQ?" Piccolo then realized Vegeta never answered his questions about why he was being an ass earlier. "That damn Vegeta!"

  
  


*Author's Notes*

Poor whipped Piccolo. Sorry, if I made him a little on the slow side today. I think he might have been out of the sun too long. Maybe being inside that cave, with all the fumes from ki carving the quartz boulder, slowed down his brain functions.

  


I think he needs the sun light for photosynthesis. Somebody came up with that idea for why Piccolo only needs to drink water. And since Namek was so sunny, it did make sense to me.

  


I just love having Vegeta and Piccolo interact. Piccolo is my second favorite love partner for Vegeta. Their attitudes are so alike that it may be why they argue and fit so well together. But I'm a "Goku for Veggie" fan all the way. Hell with Bulma and ChiChi!☹

  


Speaking of which. Wasn't Vegeta cool in this chapter? Power to the Prince! I figure he might have married Bulma when she was pregnant with Trunks.

  


I know that some of you want more Vegeta and Goku. Sorry. I had to write about Bulma and Piccolo and their wedding. It is how the story started out and all that.

  


Short chapter, I know. It thought that was a cool ending. Also, I haven't been able to write much lately. Damn storms! And now here comes another one! Fudge! Oh... fudge. Time to make more brownies for my muses. Kewla knows exactly what I'm talking about.

  


Again, everyone does not need to review. But it's always nice when you all do.

  


"Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart. And I will love you. Forever and ever, we never will part. And how I love you. Together, together that's how it must be. To live without you, will only be heartbreak for me." "_I say a little prayer for you_" by Aretha Franklin


End file.
